Digimon: Flame Within Miracles
by Loki921
Summary: Davis holds a secret about himself that the other the Digidestineds, except for Ken, don't know. What does this secret have to do with the mysterious digimon that has been spotted recently and Kari seems to know? When evil once again rises, the Digidestined better be prepared for all they know to be turned upside down and a fight for their lives. Season 2 and 4 Crossover. DaiKari
1. Chapter 1: Hide-and-Seek

**Hey this is Loki921 bringing you this story. This is my first fanfiction. Criticism is welcome, flames are not so be nice. I like criticism so I can improve my writing.**

 **Now about this story. OC will appear at times, but they will be later on and will play significant roles, sorta. There will not be to many of them, as I'm not to fond of over doing OCs in stories. This will be a cross over of Digimon Season 2 and 4. Other seasons may make a cameo, but don't hold me to it.**

 **I'm in collage right now, senior year to be exact. I'm an English major so I have to do a lot of work so the updates may not be regular. I'll try for at least once a week, but again don't hold me to that.**

 **Loki921: Now do you want to do the honors?**

 **Davis: Sure. Loki921 does not own Digimon.**

 **DemiVeemon: If he did Davish and Kari would be together, and so would Tai and Sora.**

 **Loki921: Now on to the story, and don't forget to review or I'll take away DemiVeemon's candy.**

 **DemiVeemon: Nooooo. Not my candy. I need my candy to live. _starts tearing up._ Please don't take my candy. Please, please, please.**

 **Loki921: If you don't want to see DemiVeemon cry then review.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Hide-and-Seek_**

 **POV: ?**

The grass underneath the pads of my feet crunched as I continued to run forward. I picked up speed, the muscles of my legs stretching out and contracting with each step. I leap into the air catching a large branch in paws, and using the remaining force I swing upwards and let go. The wind whistles through by my ears as I fly upward, further into the tree. At the peak of the jump I catch the next branch and start climbing the tree without waiting a second while being mindful of my mane and tail. I hate having to pick through my hair to get out branches and leaves. I settle in a crouch on one of the branches near the top of the tree, quickly ducking into a cover of leaves.

A short while later, a small dragon came walking into the clearing underneath the tree where I was hiding. The dragon was blue with a white stomach, a yellow 'V' on its head, red eyes, and long blue ears. It walked on two legs that had three sharp claws on each foot, and it had two arms with five fingers on each hand. On the tip of its nose was a small white horn.

The dragon stopped underneath where I was hiding, and lifted its nose into the air. It took two big sniffs of the air. It raised its hand into its mouth and yelled out…

"DAVISH, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

I had to put my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing out at the male dragon's show.

"Come on Davish, come on out."

I remained where I was.

The dragon began to look around. He checked under some bushes on his right. Then checked behind a large boulder across the field. He then looked up into the trees. I resisted the urge to pull back further into the leaves, knowing that his sharp eyes could catch even the slightest twitch. His eyes landed on my hiding spot. I held my breath, while he squinted and turned his head trying to get a better look. Then he moved on to another tree, and I let out my breath.

Some bushes to the front of the clearing rustled, grabbing both of our attention. I leaned foreword trying to see what could be in the bushes, but they leafy tendrils were to tall, blocking out of sight what ever was in the bushes.

The dragon crept foreword, soundlessly. As he got close to the bushes, a smirk graced his face, and mine. When he got at the edge of the clearing, he squatted low to the ground. Then he jumped into the bushes with one big leap.

"Got'cha Davish!"

"Ouch! Veemon," cried a voice that a familiar voice.

"Are you O.K. Ken," said another voice.

"I'm fine Wormmon. Its just a bump."

The fifteen-year old then stepped out of the bushes into the clearing. On his right shoulder was a green caterpillar like Digimon, Wormmon, and in his arms was Veemon. After the three years following the defeat of MaloMyotismon and Armegedonmon he, like the rest of the Digidestineds, went through may changes.

He has grown his hair out to where it goes past his shoulders, courtesy of Yolei, and often ties it back into a pony tail to keep it out of his face, reminding me of one of my uncles. He has grown by about five inches, reaching about Matt's height when he was our age, and got more toned from soccer and Digital World duties.

Yolie finally got him to stop wearing those dress clothes, and got him to buy a whole new wardrobe. The clothes he wears in the Digital World also has changed from his old uniform to something more relaxed and comfortable. A black sleeveless t-shirt that has the crest of kindness emblazoned on the lower left side, skinny blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and deep purple fingerless gloves that had the yin-yang symbol on the back.

"What were you doing Veemon?" asked Ken

"Me and Davish were playing Hide-and-Seek. I know he's around here somewhere, I can smell him."

I slipped off the branch I was on and quietly landed right behind the the group.

" Jus' cause you know that I'm around here, doesn't mean that you were going to find me," I said.

Ken, Wormmon, and Veemon all jumped in surprise, quickly turning around.

"Sticky Net," called Wormmon, spitting out gooey webs right at me. I dodged most of the strands by weaving left and right, but a few came at me forming a zig-zag pattern that would have made it difficult to dodge for most rookies, not for me though. Instead of moving, I put my tail up in front of me. The fur quickly began to glow and give of its own. When the remains of Wormmon's attack made contact, they burst into flame, and fell down as ash.

"Nice one Wormmon, you nearly got me that time," I said as I rand my claws through the fur on my tail as the glow died down. Deeming it clean of anything sticky, I put it back behind me.

"Sorry," said the worm Digimon.

"Nah, it's alright. Probably shouldn't have surprised you like that."

"Then why do you keep doing it," asked Ken.

"'Cause its fun to see your reactions," I said giving a small laugh. "No offence Ken, but why are you here? I thought that you were with Izzy and Yolie helping Gennai out with some mystery."

"I was, but there has been a change of plans. He wants all of the DigiDestined to meet at his house today," said Ken.

"When and why wasn't I informed?" I hated being left out of the loop in these things, I was the leader of the 'Second' generation of DigiDestined, yet I'm always last to know.

"30 minutes ago, and you were. You just never look at your D-Terminal," Ken said with a smug smirk on his face, once again reminding me of my uncle.

"What?!" I quickly put my hand into my left pocket of my red pants, and pulled out the rectangular device. Opening up the screen, I saw where nothing was showing up. I hit a few more buttons, but the screen stayed dark.

"Odd, its not working," I said.

"Hmm. I guess Gennai will need to take a look at it then. It could become a problem if you can't reach your digi-eggs," said Ken.

"I guess, but for now let's head to that meeting before the others start searching for us." I quickly reach over and take Veemon out of his hands and start to walk to the nearest T.V.

"Ahem."

I stopped and turned back to face Ken.

"You may want to change first, unless you want to explain to the others why your now a Digimon," said Ken, the smirk appearing on his face once again.

"Oops. Nice catch Ken."

Then white and blue strips of data began to cover my vision as I felt my body transforming. When the data faded away, I was in my human form again. No longer having the strength of a Digimon, Veemon's weight in my arms was more noticeable and heavier than usual

"Dude, have you been getting into Jun's sweets stash again?"

"I can't help it. The double fudge cake she keeps in the back of the fridge tastes so good," said the dragon.

"Well you can walk off those calories because I can't keep holding a Digimon who weighs as much as Cody," I said while setting Veemon back on the ground before we continued walking.

As we reached the T.V. that we were going to use to warp to Gennai's, a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Ken, what is this meeting about anyway."

"I don't know. Gennai wouldn't say, but he did seem anxious for some reason."

"How much do you bet that the digital world is in danger once again, and its up to us to save it," I said with a sigh.

Ken only shook is head and looked back at the T.V. We both dug our D3s out of our pockets and turned them to the T.V. A white light then shown on all four of us, and we were pulled into the gate.

* * *

 **Loki921: So how did you like it? I have decided I hate having to make up an new wardrobe.**

 **I'll admit something. While I do have some ideas for this story, I honestly have no clue where its going to go.**

 **Davis: What?! You started a story without any idea of what your going to do?**

 **Loki921: No. I know what I want to do, but I'm having trouble with a few minor details.**

 **Davis: Like what.**

 **Loki921: Mumble Mumble.**

 **Davis: What was that?**

 **Loki921: Like the villains!**

 **Davis: Wait, You don't know who the villains are going to be.**

 **Loki921: I have ideas, but I don't want to use some of them if i don't have to. I certainly don't want to use Millenniummon considering many fanfics use him as some sort of god like enemy. I want some one better and more original. I may use a certain Demon Lord, but then again I may not.**

 **Davis: Well you better hurry, and decide.**

 **Loki921: I know, I know. Bye the way where's DemiVeemon?**

 **Davis: He is trying to hide his candy before you take it.**

 **Loki921: To bad that won't work.**

 **Davis: Why not.**

 **Loki921: Because I, already know where all his hiding spots are. G _oes to Davis's bed, and looks under it._**

 **Davis: Well then, see you next time, and don't forget to review or DemiVeemon goes on a diet.**

 **Demiveemon: PLEASE! Not my candy!**


	2. Chapter 2: D-Systems

**Loki921 here, and I want to thank that the people that read, followed, favorited, and commented on my story. It actually had a better turn out than I expected. I was so exited when I saw all the comments, favorites, and follows that I wanted to write another chapter. Don't expect this all the time.**

 **Now for some updates:**

 **I have finally decided on the villains.**

 **Davis: Like who?**

 **Loki921: Its a surprise, and trust me you are going to be shocked. The first one or ones should make their appearance in either the next chapter or the following one. The Fourth one will be dedicated to them though and the battle. I already have a name picked out for the chapter, and so excited to write it. I still need to write chapter three though, so I'm already starting on it.**

 **Davis: Why do I feel like we're in trouble.**

 **Loki921: _Just Smiling_**

 **Now for the Response to comments and Thank You's:**

 **piccolaamica : Thanks for being the first person to comment on my story. I actually almost yelled out in joy, but it was early morning when I saw the comment so I didn't. There will be flashbacks highlighting the history that you need to know, but depending on how this story goes I may write a prequel or two.**

 **Mistsong451 : Thanks. I do hope the story is good.**

 **Demiveemon: Thanks for the hug. It really helps.**

 **sorax33 : I have to agree. Those villains are used too much. I may mention Dragomon, but only because he can't be ignored for what I have planned. He won't have a significant role though. I am happy that you think Davis's ability to become a digimon is sweet, I thought so too.**

 **MarylandAngels : Thanks. I will try to update as fast as I can. Comments like this really inspire me to write.**

 **Guest 1: This is my first story, and I really want/need feedback so I may beg a little to get them. And thanks for the comment. I am glad that you think so well of it. DaiKari rocks, not against other pairing though this is just my fave.**

 **Guest 2: I will keep going, so thanks.**

 **And thanks to all of you who read, favorited, and followed.**

 **DemiVeemon: Thanks for not taking my candy.**

 **Loki921: You should really be thanking the readers.**

 **DemiVeemon: Thank You! I really love my candy.**

 **Loki921: I wasn't going to take it away any way, your just to cute and I'm to soft hearted.**

 **DemiVeemon: Really.**

 **Loki921: Yep. Do you want to do the honors?**

 **DemiVeemon: Loki921 Doesn't own _Digimon_ or any of the characters, or the D-Terminals would have been replaced with something that was actually useful.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: D-Systems**

POV: Davis

As the light faded, I found myself laying on the ground in front of another T.V. I could see a blue lake a few yards in front of me. Then I could feel movement under me, and hear some mumbling. I stood up letting the creature under me breathe.

"Air, fresh air," said Wormmon as he began to take big gasps of oxygen.

"Sorry, Wormmon. Even after all these years Gennai still can't get the landing right."

"It's alright Davis. Its not your fault, but how can you humans be that small, but weigh so much?"

"Speaking of weight. Veemon, get off of me," sad Ken, who had the misfortune of having Veemon land on top of him.

"But is so comfy," said Veemon.

"Veemon," growled Ken.

"Eeep. I'm getting off."

I couldn't help but laugh as Veemon scrambled off of the boy before Ken really lost his temper. Even Wormmon giggled at the scene, until Ken shot us both a glare as he stood up. Wormmon stopped, but I started to laugh even louder. It wasn't everyday that Ken got annoyed, so I was going to enjoy this treat.

"It's not that funny," said Ken.

"That wasn't, but your face was," I said.

"Haha," said Ken rolling his eyes. "Now let's get to Gennai's before we're both in trouble. By the way Veemon, Davis is right. You really do need to lay off the cake."

With one last laugh I gave Wormmon back to Ken, and the four of us headed toward the lake. Veemon was to my right and Ken to my left with Wormmon on his right shoulder. As we approached the lake the water straight in front of us began to part, revealing a set of stone stairs that descended into the lake. At the end of the stairs was a Japanese style house that Gennai lived in. I always wondered how Gennai built his house at the bottom of a lake. We began to descend the stairs, being mindful of the stairs since they were still damp from the water. Veemon ran ahead poking the walls of water as fished passed by. As we reached the house I couldn't help wonder something.

"Hey Ken, how mad do you thing the others are for me being late," I asked.

"Between a scale of one to ten, I'll say about a three. After four years, we kind of expect you to be late."

"But its not my fault that the D-Terminal stopped working."

"Explain that to Yolie," Ken said as we reached the door to the house.

As if she had been listening for Ken, she probably had been knowing her, the lavender hair girl slammed the sliding door open with such force that the frames shook. Over the years Yolie hadn't changed much besides getting taller and developing a more womanly figure, but she did switch her glasses for contacts and got rid of her helmet. She also wore a single strapped green backpack that went across her shoulders. Her temper had calmed down to.

"Where have you been Davis? We've been waiting for you to arrive so we can start this important meeting," yelled Yolie. Her temper calmed down somewhat. Over her shoulder I could see the older DigiDestineds, the rest of the Second Generation, Gennai (Younger), Willis, and their digimon were sitting, looking at me, expecting an answer. Willis moved to Japan two years ago under a Study-a-Broad program, and has been staying with Ken.

"It's not my fault, I swear. I didn't even know about the meeting until Ken got me because my D-Terminal stopped working for some reason," I said. I put my hands, which I now wore black fingerless gloves that had the symbols for miracles on the back, into my pocket and pulled out the device in question. After looking at it for a second she turned back to me.

"So you haven't been taking care of it then? Davis this is a very important device, you can't go around and damage it like some toy. What if we were in battle? You wouldn't be able to use your digi-eggs to have Veemon amour digivolve," said Yolei, getting angrier.

"I didn't do anything though. I always take good care of it," I responded.

Yolei looked like she was about to say something more, but then someone else spoke.

"Yolei, Davis is not at fault. I expected that to happen soon," said Gennai.

"You expected Davis's D-Terminal to stop functioning, Gennai," said Izzy from where he was sitting in the second row of seats with the rest of the older Digidestineds.

"I did. In fact, I was going to address that in this meeting. Now let them in Yolie so we can get started," said Gennai.

Yolei let out the breath she had been holding, and with a quick apology she went back to her seat next to Kari. Ken sat to her right, with me on his right, and Willis to mine. Veemon climbed into my lap to sit down. Gennai stood in front of the two rows that were semi circled around him. Next to him was a table that had a computer and a white cloth that was covering something. Behind him was a screen that was hooked to the computer.

"Now that its come up, I'll start with the issue of the D-Terminals. Davis if you'll hand me yours please," said Gennai.

Since I hadn't put it back into my pocket yet, I just reached out and gave it to him. He took it and began to fiddle with it. He opened it up and pressed a few buttons, nodding every once in a while. He then set it down on the table.

"Willis, will you give me yours as well?"

With a nod, Willis reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Terminal. He then gave it to Gennai, who proceeded to examine it like he did mine. Occasionally he mumbled something about "power," "overload" and "not much life left." We all leaned in a little closer to try and hear more, when he suddenly the device let out a high pitched squeal and the screen went black. I remembered hearing that sound earlier in the day, but had ignored it while I looked for a good hiding place.

"What just happened," asked Cody. Even after four years he was still the youngest in the group at fourteen. He had grown a lot and stood as high as my chin. He no longer wore the magenta pants, but jean shorts. He had also switched his beige shirt for a light purple t-shirt and green jacket, that was similar to the red one that I had replaced my blue one with.

"Exactly, what I expected to happen," said the man.

"Which is," said Yolei.

"It died."

"Why did it suddenly die," I asked, my curiosity reaching its peak.

"I don't know," Gennai stated

We all face faulted out of our seats at that. Typical Gennai.

"But I do have a theory."

"Well let's hear it then," said Tai as we climbed back into our seats. Expect for getting taller he hadn't changed to much; actually none of the older kids had.

"I suspect that the Golden Digi-Eggs are at fault here."

"How so," said Izzy with his computer out, and taking down notes.

"The D-Terminals are only made to hold up to two digi-eggs with ease. This is the reason that most of the second generation have one of them like Kari, T.K. and Ken," Ken found his Digi-egg of Kindness in the stadium that Joe found his crest in soon after we beat Armegeddonmon. "Or should have at most two, like Yolei and Cody. But Davis has three."

"How does this effect my D-Terminal? I only have the Digi-Egg of Destiny," said Willis.

"I'm getting to that. The power of the Golden Digi-Eggs is greater than that of the regular ones. In fact, I estimate that one Golden Digi-Eggs has the power of three. This would mean that Davis had the equivalent of five digi-eggs in his D-Terminal, and three in yours, Willis," explained Gennai.

"That's awesome," I said.

"Indeed Davis. I was surprised at this as well. The D-Terminals actually exceeded my expectations once again, but it could not last. Over time the power of the digi-eggs began to overload their systems until they burnt out. Now we reach our current predicament. What do do about the D-Terminals. Luckily, I came of with a solution."

Gennai then went over to the table. He reached down and grabbed a hold of the white sheet. With a gentle tug he pulled it up revealing fourteen new devices in different colors. They looked almost like a Pineapple Smart Phone, except that they had a cover over the screens and a scanner at the top, much like the D-Tectors.

"I call them D-Systems. They are like more advanced versions of the D-Terminals. Like the D-Terminals they can hold your digi-eggs, but unlike the D-Terminals they can not only hold all of your digi-eggs, they can also give one-person access to all of them. The two Golden Golden Digi-Eggs are excluded from this as they are only usable by Davis and Willis," Gennai said.

All of the DigiDestineds were staring at the D-Systems in wonder. Some more than others. Yolei and Izzy looked like they just couldn't wait to get theirs and tinker with their inner workings. Then something Gennai said hit me.

"Wait. You said that one person had access to all the digi-eggs. Does that mean I could use any of the digi-eggs on Veemon," I asked?

Realization seemed to spark in the eyes of the others as they looked at me, then their digimon, and finally at Gennai.

"Yes."

"So if I wanted to use Kari's Digi-Egg of Light on Veemon, I could," I asked.

"No. You would be using your own, not Kari's," Gennai responded, confusing me even more.

"But how is that possible," Izzy asked and Yolie nodded to his question.

"When a Digi-Egg is downloaded into one of the D-Systems it copies the data and sends a copy to all of the other connected systems. For instance, lets do this."

As Gennai said this he hit a button on my D-Terminal that was still laying on the table, and all three of my digi-eggs appeared next to it in a white light. The D-Terminal then disintegrated into data particles that was absorbed by the blue D-System via its scanner. He then picked up that D-System.

"What you just saw was the D-System integrating the data of the unusable D-Terminal into itself, transferring all of the information that was in the D-Terminal into the D-System," Gennai said.

He then proceeded to hand the others their D-Systems. Ken got a black one, Kari pink, T.K. green, Cody yellow, Yolei red, Willis gold, Tai orange, Matt ice blue, Sora rose red, Mimi sea green, Joe silver, Izzy purple, and Gennai took the white one. That left the blue one for me.

"Now Davis come up here please."

Complying, I lifted Veemon up onto my shoulder, and walked up to the other side of the table so that I was facing the others without blocking the sight of the table. Gennai then handed me my D-System. I noted that it felt cool yet still warm somehow. It was smooth to the touch. Then I noticed that there were three buttons on the side. A power button on the top, and two volume control buttons on the left side. There was also a headphone jack on the bottom. Gennai then told me to open it up. I lifted the screen over over, and it folded up behind the device. There where three more buttons on the inside. One in the middle was a home button, but I wasn't sure what the two on either side of it was for. As the screen came on, I noticed that there were app like features listed on the screen.

"Davis hit the scan feature on the screen if you would be so kind, and then aim the scanner at the top of the device at one of the Digi-Eggs," Gennai said.

I looked at the screen until I saw the application that said scan. I hit it and turned the scanner towards the Digi-Egg of Courage. The digi-egg then began to become surrounded by a familiar blue and white ring and the egg itself faded into black.

"Fractal Code," I whispered so low that no one else but Veemon could hear me.

I spared a glance at Ken and Willis and both seemed to be just as surprised as I was to see the data ring.

The fractal code was then pulled into the scanner of my D-System and so was the egg. Looking at the screen, the digi-egg storage feature opened up and showed the Digi-Egg of Courage had been successfully downloaded into the device. Then the other D-Systems started to glow and then ping. Looking at Gennai's I saw the Digi-Egg of Courage also appear on his D-System's digi-egg storage feature.

"As you noticed, after Davis scanned and downloaded the Digi-Egg of Courage into his D-System all of you received a copy of said digi-egg. This will enable you to use its power to amour digivolve your digimon as long as its compatible with the digi-egg," said Gennai as looks of amazement and glee showed on everyone's faces.

"You can scan your others now, Davis."

I then proceeded to scan the other two digi-eggs into the D-System, bit only one ping rang out from each device after the eggs were downloaded, except for Willis's.

"As I said ealier, the Golden Digi-Eggs are not able to be copied as they are specific to Davis and Willis. They will be the only ones that can use them, but they can use each other's though. So Davis can use the Digi-Egg of Destiny, and Willis can use the the Digi-Egg of Miracles," said Gennai.

"Awe. That doesn't seem fair," pouted Yolei.

"I know that it may not, but those two Digi-Eggs have a consciousness of their own and will only appear to those who they deem to have the qualities to use them."

Every one nodded and seemed to except this explanation.

"Now then why don't the rest of you go ahead and scan your digi-eggs as well," said Gennai as he gave Willis back his D-Terminal.

The others then took out their digi-eggs from their D-Terminals. Like mine had done, once their eggs were removed the D-Terminals disintegrated into data and was absorbed into the D-Systems. Then they scanned each of their digi-eggs into the D-Systems. Pings started to sound of repeatedly from each device like some out of tune chorus. As I looked at the screen on my device, I saw all eleven digi-eggs appear in my digi-egg storage. After that was done I went back to my seat.

"Now I'm going to tell you the rest of the features of the D-Systems. They not only include a scanner and digi-egg storage system, but they also have a Digimon Analyzer. They have multiple communication functions including; e-mail, texting, voice chat, video chat, and access to all the social media sites. Along with this they also have functions that include; a tracker a compass, a map, a camera, a MP3 player, a flashlight, an internet browser, a note taker, and a journal. They can link up to any Wi-Fi signal and have are compatible with any computer. They also have the ability to open up a Digi-Port like the D3s. And my favorite, they have the ability to store massive amounts of data."

Just like a D-Tector.

The others were excited about the new D-Systems. They were acting like Christmas came early.

"This D-Systems are amazing, right Davis," said Tai.

"Yea they are. If they could digivolve the digimon we wouldn't need the digivices anymore," I said, putting up a smile. This seemed to satisfy Tai as he started to talk to Matt.

While I was happy about the new devices, I was also worried. The presence of the fractal code here made me nervous. Fractal code was not the form data was supposed to take here, ever. It was not natural. The fact that something else besides me now had it was a concern, and the need for the new D-Systems didn't help that feeling. Something was coming. Something big. And from the look and Ken's and Willis's faces, they knew it to.

* * *

 **Loki921: Uh-oh. Looks like there is trouble on the horizon. Not much action yet. I promise that in the next chapter or so things are going to get big fast. The Digidestineds better be ready because I hold no guarantees on their saftey.**

 **DemiVeemon: What do you mean?**

 **Loki921: I mean that any thing can and will happen. Things are going to get grim and dark.**

 **DemiVeemon: You won't hurst Davish will you?**

 **Loki921: Want some ice cream.**

 **Demiveemon: Yes. I love ice cream.**

 **Loki921: Here is a whole carton of Rocky Road.**

 **Demiveemon: Yahoo! My favorite. _Begins to munch down on ice cream with a cute expression on face._**

 **Loki921: Works every time. Now don't forget to read, favorite, follow, and review, and I'll see you soon with an even more exciting chapter of _Digimon: Flame in Miracles_.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flames, Eggs, and the First

**Hi Mikey Kudo here.**

 **Along with the Great Shoutmon.**

 **Mikey: Right. Loki921 wanted to say sorry that he couldn't be here right now. He is a little tied up, so he asked me to do the introduction instead. He also gave me some notes for this.**

 **Shoutmon: First he wants to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed since his last chapter. So THANK YOU! Your support has brought him joy in his writing.**

 **Mikey: For those of you who noticed the misspelling of Yolei's name along with other grammatical mistakes, he wants to apologize. He's already fixed Yolei's name, and wants to thank those that pointed it out.**

 **Shoutmon: Spelling has never been his thing.**

 **Mikey: Just so people know, Loki921 has not watched or read anything about Digimon Tri, so events in it will not be included in the story. On a lighter note, he just started watching Digimon Fusion on Netflix, and has just finished episode 14, _N_ _o Spoilers Please._**

 **Shoutmon: Wait. He just now stared my series. Why is that. Does he not know how awesome I am!**

 **Mikey: He says he didn't start it yet because he hate's waiting for another part of a series to be shown. He would rather watch them all at once. He just decided that he couldn't wait any longer and started it anyway.**

 **Shoutmon: Makes sense I guess. So what are some of his favorite parts.**

 **Mikey: Well in the beginning he said that he got real excited when he saw..**

 **Shoutmon: Me!**

 **Mikey: Agunimon, Veemon, and Agumon. Especially Agunimon. And then their was when I used the Leviamon card and then the Guilmon card. His favorite human in the series so far is me. His favorite Digimon so far is...**

 **Shoutmon: ME!**

 **Mikey: Reapmon/Beelzemon. He is so cool.**

 **Shoutmon: What! I knew I didn't like that guy; he is stilling my Thunder.**

 **Mikey: And the most awesome digimon is...Shoutmonx4K.**

 **Shoutmon: Yes! I mean I know that I'm pretty awesome aren't I.**

 **Mikey: Well thats true I guess. _Sweatdrops._ Now on to the story. This is the longest chapter yet. It is as long as the other two chapters combined at 5,657 words.**

 **Shoutmon: WOW! That's a lot. I hope the readers don't expect that long of a chapter every time now. I mean it is this long so he could stay on track with his schedule.**

 **Mikey: Now for the disclaimer. Ready Shoutmon.**

 **Shoutmon: Ready Mikey!**

 **Mikey: Loki921 Doesn't own Digimon or a Demon Lord would have been in Adventure 01.**

 **Shoutmon: Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Mikey: Digimon Fuse!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Flames, Eggs, and the First Strike.**

 **POV: Davis**

"I'm glad that you all like the D-Systems. I know that they will prove to be useful tools in helping you defend the Digital World, but right now we need to move on to more pressing business."

At this everyone calmed down and looked toward Gennai. The air became tense, as Gennai became serious. He walked over to the computer and pulled up a video.

"Recently I have begun to get reports of a strange digimon being sighted in different parts of the digital world. Here I have a video that one of my colleagues managed to capture of it while studying the interactions of the wild digimon in the savannah on File Island."

Gennai then hit play on the computer, and the video started.

At first the video showed a group of Yokomon playing. They were using their heads to pass a ball back and forth. Then a roar came from off screen. The Yokomon then turned to look at something to the screen's right. With a look of fright they began to run as fast as they could back to the safety of their village. A few seconds later two digimon came on to the screen a distance away from where the Yokomon had been. The first was red and bipedal, but because of the distance and grainy nature of the film not much else of it could be made out, and the second was a familiar giant red beetle, Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon was chasing the first digimon, snapping his pincers when ever he got close, but the digimon managed to just stay out of reach. The digimon then ran to a power-line pole and quickly began to climb it in a few quick leaps. When the beetle digimon got close, it launched itself off of one of the pieces of metal that jutted out from the top of the tower. It ignited itself and delivered a swift kick to the back of Kuwagamon's head. The kick was powerful enough to drive the beetle into the ground and stun it. Taking advantage of his opponent's daze the little digimon grabbed Kuwagamon's horns and begun to lift him up a spin around at the same time. As he spun faster, Kuwagamon began to lift up higher and higher and a blazing tornado began to surround them starting at the digimon's feet and covering it and Kuwagamon. The camera zoomed in on the tornado and enhanced the footage. When the spin had hit its max velocity, the digimon let its opponent go. Kuwagamon went flying trough the air, off screen, and it didn't look like he would be landing anytime soon.

The fire died down, and the bipedal digimon was seen clearly for the first time. It could have been mistaken for a young teenager at a distance, but up close the resemblance ended. Its skin was a deep tan, the kind a person who spends every day in the sun gets. Its eyes were a deep green, and despite the fact they were narrowed at the moment they glowed with a playful mischievousness. Both of its ears were long and pointed and had a gold piercing. On both of the digimon's cheeks, right up under the eyes, was a white tattoo. Two upper fangs could be seen jutting past its lips. As the digimon calmed down the flames on its head turned into On the digimon's head was a mane of fiery orange, spiked hair hair that extended down to the middle of its back. The same hair made up its tail that jutted out of the red pants it was wearing; the only difference being that the hair seemed to be even more fire like than the hair on its head. Coming out of the hair on its forehead, were two horns that looked like they had been filed down to stumps. It had three toes that ended with sharp nails on both feet, and on each ankle there was a red circlet. On each arm were red bracers that started at a metal ring at the elbow and extended down to the back of the hands. On each shoulder was a red guard that circled under the armpits and back up to the top of the shoulders. The pants were held up back to black belts. One circled its waist, and the other hung just below its pockets. They were connected by a silver belt buckle that had a symbol that only two of the other DigiDestineds recognized. The digimon did not wear a shirt so you could see another white mark that circle around its left pictorial and flowed down into its pants. Both nipples on its chest were tattooed white. My heart nearly stopped. I knew this digimon. So did Ken, Willis, and Kari, though she doesn't know that this was my digimon form, …

POV: Kari.

...Flamemon.

He had changed from when I met him eight years ago during my first trip to the Digital World to defeat the Dark Masters, but it was defiantly him. I could never forget the digimon who saved my life after I got separated from the others in Machinedramon's city.

He was no longer the small, childlike digimon I remembered. He was now as tall as Davis or T.K., and both were a little taller than Matt and Tai were at our ages. His muscles had become more defined, as had his chest. The large tattoo helped highlight them and the abs that he now sported. He looked looked like he could be an athlete, and if what he did to Kuwagamon was anything to go by, his muscles were not just for show.

"What?"

Gennai mistook my shock at seeing a picture of my now teen-like friend for being surprise at what he could do. I already had an idea of what he was capable of based on my past experience of seeing him fight. It was still amazing though.

"Yes, Kari, it is surprising to see such a comparatively little digimon make quick work of Kuwagamon."

"Think about all the trouble he gave us first generation after we first arrived in the digital world. The digimon couldn't even scratch him," said T.K while Patamon nodded.

"Yeah, and then he nearly reduced Tai to a hamburger with a side of Agumon-fries on Server. If it wasn't for Pixiemon, they wouldn't be here."

"Thanks for the reminder Mimi. How could I have possibly forgotten how ugly he looked up close," my brother replied to the now red head girl.

"That's what I'm here for."

"I have had to deal with Kuwagamon before when trying to recruit digimon for Myotismon's army, and he is no catnap to deal with. If it wasn't for that temper of his he would have made for a purrfect addition."

"It took until I digivolved into Garudamon before we finally brought that over grown beetle down."

"Did you really have that much trouble with Kuwagamon," Veemon asked from up in Davis's lap.

"Yes. It was quiet scary. Just thinking about it makes my antenna crawl. I still can't go near my forest without looking up for that monster."

"I concur, he was terrifying to deal with, but I find it interesting that this digimon dealt with him so easily. I sure don't recognize it; what can you tell us about him Gennai," said Izzy.

"Honestly, not much. We don't have any data on him at all, beside the obvious fact that he is a fire type. For all we know he could be an ultimate level or a very powerful rookie."

"Uhm…Gennai," I started. Suddenly everyone's eyes, both digimon and human, were looking at me. As I started to say what I know I remembered something.

Flashback:

" _ **Thank you for saving me. My name's Kari." I held out my right hand to him.**_

 _ **The digimon just started straight into my eyes for a minute with his large green ones. He seemed to be staring straight into my heart. He must have liked what ever he saw there because he took my hand in his right and shook.**_

" _ **Flamemon. And don't mention it, helping people is what I do."**_

" _ **Do you think that we could be friends?"**_

" _ **Only if you promise me something."**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **You can't tell anyone about me."**_

 _ **I didn't like that. I told my brother everything. I wasn't sure if I could keep a secret from him, and why would this digimon not want anyone to know about him. He seemed nice enough.**_

" _ **I can't even tell my brother?"**_

 _ **He got a serious look on his face at that.**_

" _ **Not even Tai. You saw what I did to that digimon right, even though I'm a rookie?" I nodded. "I'm an incredibly rare type of digimon. If others learn about me, and what I can do it would be bad. For that reason, I need to remain a secret."**_

 _ **I though about what he said. I hadn't heard or seen a digimon like him before, and he was strong. I thought about what I knew of the Dark Masters. If they were to learn about him, they may try to capture him and turn him evil. That would be bad.**_

" _ **Alright Flamemon. I promise that I won't tell anyone about you."**_

 _ **Flamemon's mouth pulled into big goofy grin at that.**_

"' _ **K. Then I promise you Kari that not only will I always be your friend, but I'll always be there when you need me. Even if you don't see me."**_

End of Flashback.

Gennai's voice broke me out of my memories.

"Kari, is there something that you want to tell us?"

"I was just wondering why this digimon is such a big deal. I mean that while he is powerful and unknown, there must be new types of digimon appearing all the time due to the advancements in computers and technology."

Everyone's eyes went back to Gennai. Everyone's that is except for Davis's. I noticed that he continued to stare straight into my eyes with an unreadable expression for a few seconds longer. He then gave his goofy grin, and focused back on Gennai. It had felt just like how Flamemon had looked at me back them. With that thought I turned away from Davis, just in time to catch what Gennai was saying.

POV: 3rd Person

"Normally Kari I would have agreed with you, but with the latest happenings in the Digital World I don't think that we can afford to leave this matter alone."

"Latest happenings," asked Sora. "Just what is going on Gennai?"

"I knew it."

"What do you mean Davis" asked Tai to his sixteen-year-old protégé. "Just what did you know."

"New devices, new danger. And based on how powerful these D-Systems are the danger is going to be big and bad. Big enough to force Gennai to not only give us the ability to use nearly all the digi-eggs but to even give you, the Originals, the ability to use the digi-eggs. That's just how the Digital World works. I'm almost afraid to find out what it is that we're going to be facing."

Everyone realized that the younger gogglehead had a point. The first generation had got their digivices and crests to fight against the Darkmasters and Apocalymon. The Second Generation got the digi-eggs in order to be allowed to fight against the Digimon Emperor, and Cherubimon (Evil) with Willis, when he took away the ability for digimon to digivolve normally. After beating the emperor, they got the ability to digivolve to champion and then DNA-Digivolve into ultimate to combat Mummymon and Arukenimon and their Control Spire Digimon. When Tai's and Matt's and then Davis's and Ken's digimon reached their mega forms it had been to fight against VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon, respectively, and his forces. In short, every new power and ability was a response to a new danger.

"I'm afraid that Davis is right. I have reason to believe that we are facing a new crisis in the Digital World. In the last seventy-two hours there have many occurrences that has made me certain that we are at a tipping point that could result in the end of everything we know if we don't act fast."

Gennai seemed to have aged twenty years in just that time it took him to make that statement. None of the DigiDestineds could blame him though. If things had gotten bad enough to panic Gennai then things had to be terrible. None of them could ever think of a time the digital man had been afraid. He had always been cheer and hope, even during the Apocalymon incident. He had become something of a stability that the DigiDestineds had needed when the whole world seemed to have turned against them. He was a grandfather or older brother figure to many of them. To see the man look so crestfallen really struck a chord with them that made them speechless. It was Tai who finally broke the silence that had hung in the air.

"I think you better start at the beginning."

With a nod Gennai started.

"Three days ago Electmon contacted me saying that he noticed that ten digieggs have went missing without a trace. Please don't interrupt." Davis closed his mouth. "According to his report Electmon had only just checked on the eggs minutes before when he heard the sound of scuffling while he was in the medic office giving aid to a hurt baby digimon. He ran outside, but there was no sign of anything being there or anything else wrong until he noticed the ten empty places in the rows of eggs."

"Does he know who's eggs they were," asked Yolei. "There had to be something special about those eggs if someone was willing to sneak by Electmon to get them. We all know how Electmon gets when it comes to the eggs and babies." The others nodded thinking back to certain incident involving T.K. and Patamon.

Gennai shook his head. "While it is reasonable to think that, I'm afraid that it is impossible. There is no way to tell which digiegg belongs to who when they appear in the village; at least not by anyway that I currently know of. Digieggs can also take a while to form or hatch, even up to several decades; making it even harder to keep track of the digieggs possible contents."

Davis had stopped paying attention for the moment. He already knew that it was impossible to know the circumstances around a digiegg's appearance in Primary Village. Instead, he was thinking about the last conversation with his father.

'Didn't dad mention something about missing digieggs in the Village of Beginnings? If I remember correctly Swanmon gave a similar account to Electmon's. No way that this is a coincidence. They have to be connected, but the real question is not who but how. How could they have crossed the boundary? If there was a scuffle, then there must be at least two. Are they allies? Enemies? Or something else? Argg, I'm getting a headache from all these questions; I should leave Ken or Willis to do the thinking.' Davis was brought out of his musings at what Gennai said next.

"The disappearing digieggs were only the start."

"I have a bad feeling about this," one of the older DigiDestineds said, Davis thought that it may have been Sora. The others nodded in agreement. Gennai looked at the group for a minute, and then sighed. He went back to his computer and pulled up a program. A picture came up on the screen. The picture looked like a black circle that had some places of green and blue. To Davis something about the picture was familiar and it caused a shiver to go up his spine.

"Does anyone know what this is?"

Everyone shook their heads. It didn't look like much to them. Davis got up with Veemon on his shoulders and got a closer look, particularly at a patch of green, blue, and yellow that had a dot of brown and grey in the middle that was placed in a small patch of blue. Everyone had their eyes on him. Then it hit him. "It can't be!" His eyes wondered to the different parts of the map. He recognized some of those brown and green specks; he had been to them before. He could picture the various shades and shapes that could be in the various black spots, that should be.

"Where is it? Where are they? Where did they go?" Davis didn't want to think what this meant. It looked like one of the maps he had seen back as a small child in his history lessons and stories his parents told him. Stories about the Dark Time as it was known back home.

"What? Where did what go?" It had been Kari who asked the questions, but the others also wanted to know what it was that Davis saw. Davis slowly backed up until the back of his legs hit his chair, and then he slumped back into his seat. Everyone noticed how pale he looked and the fact he was shaking. "Davis, what is wrong?" Ken placed one his hands on Davis's shoulder that Veemon was not on. Tai stretched foreword and placed one on his back.

"Map," Davis whispered.

"What was that," Tai asked.

"It's a map of the Digital World. Look at the spot in the middle. Its File Island." The others couldn't believe it. Yet, just has Davis had said, the small spot in the middle did look like File Island. But, if that was File Island then what about the rest of the Digital World. The map, they were hesitant to call it that because it would mean admitting their fears, only showed three other major regions besides File Island. The rest was ocean, which was almost gone as well, small islands, or black.

"It can't be. Where's Koromon Village?" Tai.

"What about Pixiemon's Oasis?" Matt.

"Digitamamon's Diner?" Joe.

"ShogunGeckomon's Palace?" Mimi.

"Breezy Village?" Yolei.

"The amusement park?" TK.

"What about the digimon," asked Ken.

Everyone turned to look at Gennai. They all hoped that this was some sick joke, and that he would yell "Got You," or tell them things weren't that bad. Unfortunately for them he did neither. He only looked down, shook his head, and said the one thing they already knew but feared.

"Gone. They're all gone. The Digimon included."

The DigiDestineds were horrified. Gennai might have as well stabbed them in their souls, and put them out of their misery. Who would do this? Why would they? They had never known anyone who wanted just destroyed, except Armegedonmon, and not even he could do this. Non of them had ever seen anything like this, and only three of them had heard, two indirectly. They couldn't help but think of all the friends they had lost; how many they already failed. Despite this, they refused to cry, even Mimi. Tears would not bring back what was lost, and not prevent the destruction of others. Tai was the first to ask the question that they all wanted to know.

"How?" How did this happen, and how do we stop this? Gennai seemed to have understood.

"It started this morning;" another blow to their minds, so much destruction in such a short amount of time. Just what was going on? "One region after another started to be attacked and then vanished. There was no one left in these regions after the regions disappeared to tell us exactly what happened, but I did receive a distress message from the last region to go. Most of it didn't make any sense, but I was able to find out who ever is doing this is going after the Seeds of Light. The very ones that replaced the Destiny Stones that BlackWarGreymon destroyed. I don't know why they are attacking them, or how they know of their locations. Don't be disappointed in not being here to help. It was a surprise attack, and I didn't even know until I got that message just a while ago."

"Your right Gennai. What matters now is protecting those last four regions and Seeds of Light," Tai said as he assumed his position as head leader, and everyone else got serious. "Where are the locations of the remaining seeds?"

"Machine City, on top of the Pyramid where Datamon was imprisoned, in the forest nearby here, and Primary Village."

"Right. I want Izzy and Joe to go to Machine City and help out Andromon. Matt and Sora will go to the Pyramid. Both of you will have the advantage in the wide open space. Mimi and myself will protect the forest."

"I'll show you exactly where the seed is hidden here."

"Finally I want the all of the younger DigiDestineds to go to Primary Village. Before any of you argue," Tai stated surprisingly looking at T.K as Davis seemed to understand what was going through his mind if the way he stared at Tai in the eye with a determined look and nodded was anything to go by, "I want you to hear me out. Izzy has an advantage in Machine City and so does Zudomon with his power. Matt and I are the only one's who can get our digimon to go mega out of our group, so it would make more sense to split us up into two different groups. On the other hand, to reach the higher stages of evolution, you needed help from your DNA partners. To send even one of you to another area would mean sending both partners, severally weakening Primary Village's defenses, and we can't afford that. Primary Village needs to have the most protection as it is where all the digimon get reborn. If it falls, even if we stop the enemy some where else, the Digital World is doomed. Understand?"

The younger generation nodded.

"Good. Now lets move out." With that everyone filed out of Gennai's home in order to get to their assigned locations, fast.

"One moment Mimi and Davis," Gennai called out to the two before they could leave. The others looked at them, but they waved them on. There was no time to waste and they needed to get to the Seeds of Light before the enemy. Davis and Mimi walked over to Gennai. He pulled out two objects from underneath the the table, two more D-Systems. "I want you to give these to Michael and Jun when you get a chance." He gave Mimi the one that was a sky blue color and Davis the one that was a dark gold, in contrast to Willis's bright gold one.

"Thanks Gennai. She'll like this."

"Yes, my fiancé will love the D-System. It matches his eyes. You are coming to the wedding right?"

"Wouldn't dream of missing it, Mimi," the digital man chuckled. Davis then ran out to the nearest T.V. passing Tai at the top of the stairs, and Mimi following Gennai.

…

A light shined out of a T.V. in the forest nearby Primary Village, and then seven humans and eight digimon appeared, in a dog pile. They scrambled to get out of the pile and back on to their legs, or the shoulders or heads of their partners in the case of Terreirmon, Lopmon, Wormmon, and Patamon.

"Well now that's done, lets hurry and get to Primary Village," Davis said as they started to walk along the path to the Digital World's nursery and home of the grumpiest nanny in existence. They kept up their guard as they walked, but nothing out of the ordinary appeared. The only odd thing seemed to be a tremor that none of them could find a cause for. As they reached the gate they saw Electmon was there waiting for them.

"Electmon, how are you doing?" Patamon called out as he flew from the green skicap that T.K. took to wearing to replace the fishing hat that went missing (Davis); he also got a green t-shirt, white jacket, blue jeans, and green sneakers to finish the look. Everyone else ran to catch up with the flying pig ("I'm not a pig!").

"Patamon, T.K., and everyone else. Greetings and welcome back to Primary Village. Gennai messaged me and told me that you were coming. As for how I have been doing; I've been better. I've been putting extra hours in guarding the eggs after those ten were stolen. I've even had to hire some help."

"Who did you hire," asked T.K. as they started to cross the entrance to the village.

"Just some old friends."

"Guys wait a second," Davis called out. They all stared at him wondering what was wrong. "I think T.K. and and Kari should have their partners' go to the Ultimate level. We don't know when these enemies will attack or how strong they are, and we certainly don't want to be caught off guard. When they attack MagnaAngemon and AngeWoman can hold them off while the rest Digivolve."

"Shouldn't we have all the digimon digivolve then," asked Kari as she adjusted her glove, something she started to do when she got nervous after she switched from her gloves that covered most of her arm to those that only went up to her wrists. She also grew her hair down to where it brushed against her shoulders, and untucked her shirt so it now hangs loose against her slightly longer shorts.

Davis shook his head. "No. We may have to use the Digi-Eggs, and if we digivolve our digimon, we would waste more time getting back to rookie and then amour-digivolve. During this time our digimon would be open to attack. It would be better to have two ultimates on standby and then digivolve fast and appropriately. The others thought about this for a minute, but couldn't find any real flaw in his logic.

"Well I'm impressed Davis," Yolei stated with honesty. "I didn't think you had one, but there must be a brain somewhere underneath those goggles." The others laughed at Yolei's teasing.

"Hey. I'm smart, I just don't like school and I'm more into action."

"And that's why I do most of the thinking," Ken smirked at the angry brunette.

"Alright you had your fun, now are you going to digivolve your partners or not?"

Kari and T.K. looked at each and smiled, much to Davis's ire but he did not act on it. Then they got out their D3's and pointed them at their partners. A white light came out and engulfed the digimon.

Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon.

Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon.

Gatomon digivolve to…AngeWomon.

As the light cleared two angels stood where their previous evolutions had been. One was male, and the other was distinctly female. Both had eight beautiful white wings.

"Looking good Pattamon and Gatomon. Oops, I mean MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon," Electmon.

"Thank you Electmon," said MangaAngemon.

"Its nice being back in this form again," said AngeWomon.

Just then another tremor occurred, shaking up the whole village. The tremor lasted only for a few seconds.

"What was that," Yolei asked.

"They have been happening at random times through out the day. They get stronger each time, that was about the fifth one," said a deep voice that T.K. and MagnaAgemon recognized. Then the figure of an anthromorphic lion appeared from around a building.

"Leomon," TK cried as he ran to embrace his old friend.

"What I'm I, chopped liver," said another familiar figure that came out from another corner. This time is was Kari that ran foreward, and embraced the large green digimon.

"Of course not Ogremon. You're our friend and its always good to see you."

The rest of the Digidestineds and their partners were amazed to see the bond the two had with these digimon. They had heard of Leomon and Ogremon before from the others, but seeing them was different. T.K. and Kari then turned around to face the others.

"Guys I want you to meet Leomon and Ogremon," T.K. said pointing that each digimon as he said their name.

"Leomon and Ogremon, I would like you to meet our friends and the Second Generation of DigiDestineds," Kari said.

"First we have our leader Davis and his Partner Veemon."

"Nice to meet ya" they both said at the same time

"Next is Ken and Wormmon."

"Greetings," said Wormmon.

"Then we have Cody and Armidillomon."

"I would shake your hand, if I had any," joked Armidillomon while Cody bowed.

"Next up is Yolei and her partner Hawkmon."

"Nice to meet you. Kari has told me so much about you two," said Yolei.

"And the boy in the red jacket, white shirt, and sunglasses on his head is Willis with his two partners, Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Any friend of Kari's is a friend of ours," Willis said, ignoring the look that Davis and T.K. shot him while Kari laughed nervously.

"Greetings DigiDestineds. I have heard of your adventures and I'm impressed," praised Leomon.

"Yeah, Yeah, good job or whatever," grumbled the green ogre.

"So you were the friends that Electmon hired to help out here," said T.K.

"They are just some of them. There are more counting the eggs, and watching the baby digimon," said Electmon.

"Just how many digi-eggs are there for you to need so much help," Davis asked as concern crossed his face.

"To many," Electmon sighed. "Follow me and I'll show you."

The other's followed the small mammal digimon as he led them though the village and through the baby digimon and groups of familiar pink flower like digimon.

"Yokomon," T.K. said remembering the digimon who helped the First Generation soon after they began their journey.

"Yes, they came from their village to help out when they heard about how Primary Village needed some help. I think Meramon is making lunch" explained Electmon.

Then another tremor shook the village. This one was so strong that it almost knocked over the DigiDestineds, and it would have had the digimon not helped the humans keep upright. As the tremor ended, the group could hear the baby digimon crying.

"I need to check on my babies. Leomon and Ogremon, I'm trusting you to show the Digidestineds the field. Hold on babies, Electmon is coming," Electmon called out, and ran off before anyone could respond.

"Do you think the babies are alright? I' mean that was a pretty bad tremor," Yolei asked with a hand held to her mouth as she looked back to where Electmon just ran off.

"They'll be fine; the village is built not only to be comfy but sturdy as well. They're just spooked is all," said Leomon.

"Aren't we all," grumbled Ogremon. "Now come on, the sooner we get to the field the better." With that the group continued to move foreword until they reached the fields.

When they got there they were shocked. There were eggs every where. No spot seemed to be empty. Navigating the small spaces in between the eggs were even more familiar digimon to T.K. Frigimon, Mojymon, Monzaemon, the Numemon, and even Unimon was flying above the eggs, except Shellmon and Seadramon. That meant everyone on File Island was here in Primary Village.

"How many digi-eggs are there," asked Cody as he squinted his eyes to see in the distance, even more eggs.

"We're not exactly sure. Last I checked, the count was in the several thousands," Leomon said with a calculating look toward the field.

The Digidestineds didn't want to think about what that would mean, but the idea kept coming back. Just how many of their friends were inside of these eggs waiting to be reborn? Were there anymore digimon left outside of File Island? Willis clutched Lopmon to his chest, almost like he was afraid that someone would try to take him away again.

"Is it me or is it getting darker," Davis asked as he looked up to the sky. The others noticed he was right. Dark clouds had begun to cover the sky, and block out the sun. The air grew colder, and a strong wind began to blow. Then suddenly MagnaAngemon and Angewomon turned to the face the village gates.

"What's wrong Angewomon," asked Kari, and everyone in the group looked at the two angels who seemed to grow more tense.

"Something's here," the female angel said.

"Something evil," said the male.

The DigiDestineds looked at each other and nodded once. The one causing the destruction was here now. Quickly pulling out his D-System, Davis checked the map display. It only showed File Island, the rest was black with a few small islands remaining.

"Leomon, Ogremon, gather all the babies together at the back of the village with the eggs. Protect them with your lives," Davis called as the DigiDestined and their digimon ran for the gates without looking back to see if the lion and ogre were doing as he said.

When they got to the front gate the group could feel the presence of evil, but couldn't see the source. The angels were flying ahead of the group ready to take action and give the others time to digivolve.

Then a dark figure swooped from nowhere and delivered a surprise kick to AngeWomon's back. The figure quickly flew back up as AngeWomon was knocked to the ground.

"AngeWomon," Kari cried in concern. Davis's arms around her waist was the only thing keeping her from running out to the downed female angel.

"I'm fine Kari. Just taken by surprise is all," AngeWomon said as she stood up and took into the air again.

After establishing that AngeWoman was ok, everyone looked up to where the dark figure had flown off to. In the sky were two figures, one male and the other female. Both angels growled when they saw them.

"That was for last time, Blondie," called the female figure.

* * *

 **Mikey: Uh-oh! Looks like the DigiDestineds are in trouble now.**

 **Shoutmon: Yikes. The first battle for the Digital world has started, and will continue in the next chapter along with the appearance of a surprise.**

 **Mikey: That doesn't sound good.**

 **Shoutmon: Its not.**

 **Mikey and Shoutmon: See you next time in _Digimon: Flame in Miracles._**

 **Mikey: Now lets get out of the battlefield!**

 **Shoutmon: Right Behind you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of the Devils Battle in

**Hey, Loki921 here. Sorry for missing you last time. I hope Mikey and Shoutmon treated you well. Now a little about what's going on lately. I have some major essays coming up soon. I hope to be able to finish this arc up and get a oneshot that goes along with this story done before then. Its late right now. Just after 3A.M. in Alabama. I finished this chapter as fast as I could. Now let's meet our special guests for this chapter. Come on out and say hey.**

 **Bokomon: Hello Humans.**

 **Neemon: Hi.**

 **Bokomon: Neemon, what are you doing?**

 **Neemon: Waving at 'hey' at all the people.**

 **Bokomon: You do realize that they can't see you right?**

 **Neemon: They can't?**

 **Bokomon: No.**

 **Neemon: Oh. HELLO PEOPLE!**

 **Bokomon: Ack! Neemon, I said they couldn't see you, not hear you. There is no reason to yell you nincompoop. * _Snap*_**

 **Neemon: Ouch!**

 **Bokomon: Seriously, Why am I freinds with you again?**

 **Neemon: I though it was because nobody else wanted to play with you back in the Digi-School because you were a know it all.**

 **Bokomon: What! That is not true. I'll have you know I was very popular in school.**

 **Neemon: Mmmm. _*Snap*_ Ouch!**

 **Loki921: Wait guys. This is not the time or place. Can we move on.**

 **Neemon: Sorry, his fault.**

 **Bokomon: Sorry, my fault. Hold on, wait!**

 **Loki921: Anyway its time for the Thanks you's.**

 **Neemon: I want to thank my grandmamon, papamon, mamamon, Bokomon, and all the Legendary Warriors.**

 **Bokomon: Why you should be thankful for them, he did mean those kind of thank you's. He meant for the readers.**

 **Neemon:Oh! Why didn't he say so? *Snap***

 **Loki921: I want to thank all the readers you have read my story, all 657. So Thank You!**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Thank You!**

 **Loki921: I want to thank the 22 people who left a review. Thank You!**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Thank You!**

 **Loki921: I want to thank the 27 people who favorited. Thank You!**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Thank You!**

 **Loki921: Finally I want to thank the 22 people who have followed this story. Thank You.**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Thank You!**

 **Loki921: This is a better response than what i was expecting. All of these readers, reviews, favoriters, and followers keep me inspired to write. And because I have been writing more, I have noticed great improvements in my writing. First I was a little unsure, but now I'm more confident and having a lot more fun with it. So Thank You again.**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Thank You!**

 **Loki921: Now about this chapter. I introduce my first O.C., well kinda. I think you'll like them in a certain way. I planned them out very carefully. You will be seeing a lot more of them through out the story. By the way, I found it funny how many of you guessed who the enemies are in this chapter. I hope that is due to how well I wrote the ending to the last chapter and not because of anything else. Honestly, they were two of my favorite villains out of the first and second season. I just wished they got more attention. Oh well. This is the longest chapter by far at 9,148 words or 33 pages.**

 **Neemon: Holy Sock!**

 **Bokomon: Once again, I have to agree with you. Holy sock indeed.**

 **Loki921:Yea. I said i wouldn't but i did it anyway. *sigh*. Oh, well. Now its time for the disclaimer.**

 **Bokomon: Loki921 Doesn't own _Digimon_ or the _Wizard of OZ._**

 **Neemon: If he did you would see a lot more of the villains that are in this chapter through out the first two seasons.**

 **Loki921: Now on to the story. As always remember to Favorite**

 **Bokomon: Follow**

 **Neemon: and Review.**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Fractal Code Digitize!**

 **Bokomon: I always wanted to say that.**

 **Neemon: I know.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Rise of the Devils; Battle at Primary Village**_

The DigiDestined and their partners looked up at the two figures in the sky. Both, male and female, were devilish in their appearance, and smirked back down at them.

Hearing growling coming from both MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon along with T.K. and Kari, Davis glanced to the humans. He was surprised to see the look upon their faces. Hatred. Pure and unadulterated hatred fueled by anger and rage. Never before had Davis witnessed either of them have that look; not even when him and T.K. were at each other's throats. It didn't sit well with him, and he had to know the reason behind it.

"Should we know who they are?"

"Devimon," growled T.K. as he glared at the male devil.

"And LadyDevimon," Kari said with such malice that it made Davis shiver.

"I am glad that you remember me boy. Of course after our last encounter, I'm sure that I'm not so easy to forget," Devimon said in a calm and gentlemanly tone that did nothing to hide the evil underling his words as he looked from T.K. and then to the male angel. "Tell me MagnaAngemon, how does it feel knowing that you already failed your partner once and will soon fail again."

MagnaAngemon only growled in response.

"Thought so," smirked Devimon as he folded his long arms in front of his chest.

"So the Blondie has got some new friends. What did your last group cast you aside after our battle?" LadyDevimon cackled in glee at seeing both Angewoman and Kari fume in anger at her jab. "Nothing to say? Kitty got your tongue Blondie?"

"What does a black-hearted hag like you know about friendship," yelled Kari.

"Well what do you know, it seems the poor excuse of a Child of Light has a dark side after all."

"Our light will purify the darkness and this world of you once again," and called AngeWomon. "And then you can join your master in the Dark Realm once again."

"Still preaching your self-righteous mumbo jumbo, Blondie. Such a pity that you still do not understand either the light or darkness," smirked LadyDevimon. "As for the Dark Realm, we've been there and done that."

"And now we're back, and have been given power beyond your comprehension," continued Devimon. "Not only have we managed to destroy all but one of the Seeds of Light in less than twenty-four hours, but we have also took down each of your friends with ease. They left running with their tails between their legs. Not bad for a day's fun, wouldn't you say my lady."

"Not bad at all. I really enjoyed the screams of those two red headed girls and their digimon along with that computer nerd's cries as he carried that insect away," laughed LadyDevimon with sadistic glee.

The two devil digimon were enjoying the reactions they were getting from the DigiDestineds. Fear from Yolei and Cody when they realized just how powerful they had to be to totally destroy their mentors. Anger from Ken and Willis. And then the best came from T.K. and Kari. They could practically see the aura of hatred pour out of them. Feeding on that aura felt good, almost like an extra shot of energy.

The only one that had them concerned was Davis. Yes, he was angry, but there was something more. Overall he was calm. Watching them carefully, studying their actions. To the devils it was as if he was a predator and they were the prey instead of the other way around. Not even the other DigiDestineds looked at them at that. They would not stand for it.

"That's enough talk," said Devimon. "I think its time for you DigiDestined to meet your doom."

"Tell you what," sneered LadyDevimon. "I'm in such a good mood I'll give you the first move…. Well second, right Blondie?"

"One attack is all that we're going to need. Go MangaAngemon, slay that devil once-and-for all," yelled T.K.

"Right."

"Go AngeWoman. Show that witch the power of the Light," called Kari.

"On it."

Both angels flew up to the two devils as fast as they could. MagnaAngemon drew his purple sword out of his right arm. AngeWomon extended of her arms out in front of her with the palms of her hands touching as a pink light shown around her, and another pink light grew vertically from where her hands met.

" _Heaven's Charm!"_ AngeWoman moved her arms vertically, and another pink light followed her hands. The lights formed a crucifix. The horizontal pink light then charged forward like a blade straight at LadyDevimon.

" _Excalibur_ ," called MagnaAngemon as he flew fast as he could and with as much force as he could muster drove the sacred sword at Devimon's chest, right where his heart was.

"I'm melting again. Oh, what a cruel world," screamed LadyDevimon as the attack made contact and exploded, resulting in light covering her and Devimon the same time MagnaAngemon's sword hit his chest.

"Argh, why did we think we could beat the light." Then everything went silent.

Everyone just watched wide eyed for a second as the light from AngeWomon's attack kept shining. Then they started screaming in victory. Yolei hugged Ken and pressed her lips to his. A smile spread across Cody's lips, and then he started laughing. Willis was throwing his hands up in victory. The digimon were all dancing around on the ground.

"Way to go MagnaAngemon," yelled T.K.

"You sent her where the goblins go AngeWomon," cheered Kari.

The only ones who weren't joining in was Davis and Veemon. Davis had only narrowed his eyes at the light and pressed his lips into a line. Veemon had noticed his partner's behavior, and then turned to look at the light also. Kari turned and noticed this and frowned.

"Davis, why aren't you celebrating? We won against the forces of darkness."

Davis didn't even acknowledge that she said something. He continued to stare at the light. Just as the glow from the attack began to die out Davis's and Veemon's eyes went wide.

"Get out of the way! AngeWoman! MangaAngemon move now," yelled Davis, gathering not just the angels' attention but everyone else's as well.

 _"Black Wing!"_

 _"Touch of Evil!"_

Due to Davis's warning, AngeWomon had just enough time to dodge so that the spear point only grazed her left shoulder.

"AngeWomon," cried Kari.

"I'm fine," the female angel called down to her, and then shifted her her eyes to LadyDevimon.

MagnaAngemon was not so fortunate. By the time he comprehended the warning it was too late. He had been to close to dodge the hand coming at him. Devimon's sharp nails dug into the left side of his chest forcing dark energy into the angel. Through his pain MagnaAngemon looked to where his sword should have been buried within Devimon's chest; instead it the tip was on his sternum. It had not even scratched the devil's skin, let alone pierce through.

Devimon smirked at MagnaAngemon's gasps of pain. Each one sounded like music to him as he thought back to his defeat back on File Island. He had been winning against the older DigiDestined when that boy's digimon digivolved. The defeat had left his spirit bitter, and then when he saw the angel once again when the so called Digimon Emperor thought he could harness powers that he could not even begin to fathom he became enraged. The only consolation he had was learning that he prevented the Child of Hope and his partner from ever reaching their true potential by making them despise the Darkness. The irony of the situation brought him much glee. After his revival he learned that LadyDevimon also held the same feelings for the Child of Light and the female angel, but unlike him she was more sadistic about her plans for revenge. Revenge that would be carried out slowly and painfully, until both devils were satisfied standing over the broken bodies of the DigiDestined and their pet digimon.

"Did you really think that such an attack could do me in MagnaAngemon? Did you really think that I am the same now as I was back on File Island?"

"No matter what Devimon, you will always be the same fiend that I beat back then. I will make sure you and your darkness is falls once again," MagnaAngemon said through gritted teeth. The that pain wracked his body intensified as Devimon dug his claws deeper and sent even more dark power into his chest.

"No. It is you who will fall," responded Devimon as he lifted the angel further up, and then with great strength that he did not have in his first life threw the him down.

" _Death Hand!"_

Devimon extended his right hand and a blast of unholy black energy shot out at a high speed. It collided with the already falling MagnaAngemon. Instead of exploding when it made contact the attack continued to rocket straight down, caring the angel with it until they both hit the ground. MagnaAngemon was driven a foot into the ground upon impact, and with no where else to go the attack finally exploded, kicking up a cloud of dirt and rocks in the process. The force of the explosion was so strong that it knocked all of the DigiDestined and the rookie digimon to the ground.

"MagnaAngemon," cried T.K. as he looked to where the cloud hung in the air. "Come on you got to be alright."

"Don't waste your time boy. He is going to be down for a while after an attack like that. That is, if he is not deleted already," said Devimon without even spring a glance at the angel's partner.

While T.K.'s cries might have felled to reach his partner, it did not fail to reach the ears of another angel. After the explosion and hearing T.K. AngeWomon spared a second to glance at the scene through the corner of her shielded eye's.

A second that LadyDevimon used to her full advantage.

Moving lightening fast, she flew straight at her opponent. AngeWomon only had enough time to turn before the female devil delivered devastating upper cut to her stomach, causing her upper body to lean foreword over her attacker's shoulder.

"If you enjoyed that as much as I did then you're going to absolutely love this," whispered LadyDevimon into AngeWomon's ear, and then she moved behind her.

Before the female angel could recover from the punch the devil reached and grabbed her blonde hair within her dark hands, and then she moved so she was at a slight angle to the ground. From her previous experience fighting LadyDevimon AngeWomon knew just what was going to happen and tried to yank her hair free, but the grip the devil woman had was too strong.

"This will teach you to get distracted in a fight Blondie!" LadyDevimon then pulled AngeWomon' s hair so hard that she gave a gasp of pain as her back was pulled into a horizontal position.

"You know what Blondie? Let's take a trip for old time sakes. What do you say?" AngeWomon tried to yell at her, but LadyDevimon pulled her hair hard once again, making her gasp once more.

"No need to thank me. It will be my pleasure."

LadyDevimon then began to spin in midair and because she still had a tight grip AngeWomon's hair she began to spin around with her. The female devil spun faster and faster, much like a top. The centrifugal force of the movement caused further strain on AngeWomon's head, causing her to start screaming. Instead of stopping, LadyDevimon only spun faster and began to release a crackling dark energy all-the-while never letting go of her grip on the blonde hair. Soon all those around could see was a black tornado circled by a ring of yellow that became white the further it got from the tornado, and they could hear AngeWomon's screams of pain and LadyDevimon's maniacal cackling. Like some angry storm black lighting would emanate from the center of the tornado and strike the ring, and then AngeWomon's screams would increase in volume.

"Around and around the angel goes. Where she stops, only the Devil knows," sang LadyDevimon in tune to AngeWomon's tortured screams. "Hey Devimon," she called out to her partner who had been watching the scene in amusement. "It's time to make a wish."

Just then, as she reached the climax of a downward movement and before she started to spin back up, LadyDevimon let go of AngeWomon's hair. The glowing female angel sped to the ground in a image reminiscent of a pink falling star.

Just before she hit the ground where her male counterpart now laid unconscious in a crater, LadyDevimon called out to her, "There's no pathetic bug to save you save you now Blondie!" She watched as her rival landed right on top of the male angel with a boom, then bounced up again, and came down in the same spot once more.

"AngeWomon," Kari cried as she and the others looked on in horror as at where the female angel's prone form laid across MagnaAngemon's. None one, Devimon and LadyDevimon included, moved as they watched for some sort of sign of life from the two angels. A rise-and-fall of their chests, a twitch of a finger, anything at all. But there was only stillness that brought T.K. and Kari to their knees.

"I think your lesson was a little too extreme for her LadyDevimon," Devimon said as he took his eyes off the two downed angels and looked at his partner.

"Well, Piedmon always said I was a hard teacher on the new recruits. Many of my students didn't even survive my first lesson," smirked LadyDevimon.

"MangaAngemon," called T.K. to his partner, and drawing the attention of the two devils back to the group.

"Come on AngeWomon. You got to get up," cried Kari.

"MagnaAngemon. AngeWomon," mocked LadyDevimon as she rolled her eyes at the Chosen Children of Hope and Light. "Why don't you shut up already? Your whining is giving us a headache!"

"Leave the children alone," called a male voice.

"Your fight is with us," continued a female voice.

Everyone turned their attention to where the two voices came from. Back at the crater MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were standing up, but just barely. The right side of MagnaAngemon's helmet was broken, exposing one of his blue eyes, and there was a large burn on his chest where Devimon's Touch of Evil followed by Death Hand had burned through his suit and scorched his flesh. AngeWomon's normally perfect hair was a mess, and her visor was completely shattered, exposing both of her blue eyes. Both angels were covered in large gashes that were bleeding, their wings were had bald spots from missing feathers, their suits were torn in different spots, and they had to lean against each other to even stand up. They were in bad shape and everyone knew it.

Kari and T.K. were happy to see their partners standing up. The others were relieved to see them as well, but they knew that they couldn't continue to fight while in that condition.

"Well, well. It looks like the two angels still have some energy left. It looks like I underestimated them," said Devimon.

"But not by much," responded LadyDevimon.

Davis looked at Ken, and the boy nodded back.

"Veemon," Davis called to his partner, who got in a battle stance.

"Wormmon," Ken said, as his partner also got ready.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at T.K.

"This is our fight. MagnaAngemon's, AngeWomon's, Kari's, and mine. So stay out of it. They have more than enough power to take on this devils."

None of the other DigiDestined or their partners could believe what T.K. just said. They looked to Kari to see if she agreed with him, but she was only staring at AngeWomon who had fallen onto one knee. Devimon and LadyDevimon smirked at his words, just itching for him to send the two angels to their doom.

"If your so sure of that then why don't you send them up here," said Devimon.

"I'm more than willing to play with Blondie some more," LadyDevimon said in amusement.

T.K. glared up at them.

"You're on. MangnaAngemon. AngeWomon. Go up there an…," T.K. didn't get any further.

Everyone looked in shock as Davis retracted his fist from T.K.'s gut. T.K. wrapped his arms around his stomach, and fell to his knees trying to catch his breath and glare at Davis. The devils only raised their brows at this.

"Why?" T.K. managed to choke out between gasps.

"You're being stupid. Don't you see what you were about to do, or did your hatred get the better of you?" Davis's tone was neutral, but his eye's gave away his anger. They burned with a hot rage that no one seen before. "Look at them T.K. They are both tired and injured. Even if did fly up there, I doubt they have enough energy to throw a fist, let alone fight," and as if to prove a point MagnaAngemon fell on one knee as well, right beside AngeWomon. "If you send them up there they will die."

The condition the two angels were in finally sunk in as Davis's words cleared up the fog of anger he had been looking through. Neither of them was in a condition they could fight, but if he had finished the order they would have gone up there. They would have died, and it would have been his fault. He looked to Kari and saw her staring at him with a fearful look. As much as he hated to admitted it, Davis was right.

"I get it. You're angry. So was I when we fought against MetalGreymon and Kimeramon. I let my emotions get the best of me, and it got people hurt. But I learned something. I have friends that I can rely on; that would be willing to fight for me. I am never alone, and neither are you," Davis said as he gestured to all those around them. Every person and digimon was staring at T.K. and Kari with a look of determination and nodding to what he was saying. "Now will you let us help you, or do you want to continue this suicidal path that your following?" Davis then reached a hand out to T.K.

T.K. thought about Davis was saying. He had let his hatred consume him, and convince him that he had to fight alone. But he wasn't, and never had been. He had had his brother, Matt, during his first adventure, now he has got his friends, and they were all willing to fight for him.

T.K. looked up at Davis, and took the teen's hand in his. With a smile Davis hoisted the blonde up to his feet, and then shook his hand.

"Look at this heartwarming scene," said Devimon who had been watching the events play out, not liking how the brunette had started to undo all the work he had put into making the blonde despise the darkness.

"All this mush is making me sick," answered LadyDevimon. "Are we going to fight, or can we just destroy you now?"

Everyone turned to each other and nodded, a silent agreement being reached. Then they turned to the devils.

"You want a fight, then your going to get one that you won't soon forget," called Davis as the digimon got into a battle stance and the DigiDestined raised there D3's.

AngeWomon and MagnaAngemon both dropped down a level, turning back into Gatomon and Angemon. The de-evolution helped them recover from some of their injuries and restore some of their strength. Not fully, but enough that they could continue to fight.

A bright light began to shine out of all the D3's, lighting up the darkened sky.

"Veemon digivolve to…. ExVeemon."

"Wormmon digivolve to….Stingmon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to….Aquilamon."

"Armidillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon."

"Terriermon digivolve to….Gargomon."

"Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon."

"ExVeemon/Stingmon DNA-digivolve to…Paildramon."

"Gatomon/Aquilamon DNA-digivolve to….Silphymon."

"Angemon/Ankylomon DNA-digivolve to….Shakkoumon."

"Gargomon divivolve to…Rapidmon."

"Turuiemon digivolve to…Antylamon(Data)."

As the light died out the five ultimate digimon faced the two devils, ready to delete them. The DigiDestined were expecting the two to be afraid or at least nervous, but the reaction they received only unnerved them.

"Look Devimon. It seems the brats have got a new trick up their sleeve," laughed LadyDevimon.

"It would seem so, but…" began Devimon as an aura of darkness began to cover him.

"So do we," finished LadyDevimon as she too was covered in a dark aura.

The aura around the two devils grew so thick that only their silhouettes were visible to those on the ground. Then the two silhouettes began to move closer to each other. The two silhouettes began to circle around one another until they both became dark streaks of light. One of the streaks shot up followed by the second that quickly caught up and merged into the first to form one dark silhouette.

"LadyDevimon/Devimon DNA-Digivolve to….."

The dark aura around the silhouette exploded out. The force of the explosion was so strong that the humans had to get behind the ultimate digimon to keep from being blown back. Once the initial wave of dark energy passed the humans and digimon looked up and could only stare in horror at the lone figure floating in the air.

"Fallenmon!"

The self-proclaimed Fallenmon was a sight that could terrify even the bravest of souls. It bore a basic resemblance to MagnaAngemon but nothing more. Instead of having six wings covered in pure white feathers, Fallenmon's six wings were adorned in obsidian feathers that were so dark that they seemed to reject all light that touched them making them shine in an ominous way. Instead of a helmet he wore a smoke colored visor across his eyes, but the left part had a spot that had been cracked open revealing a glowing purple eye. The hair on his head was the same silver colored as LadyDevimon's had been, and it was so long that it brushed against the middle of his back right in-between where his wings sprouted. On his left arm was a long glowing crimson sword. The suit was itself was black, and like MagnaAngemon it also had a arm guard and ribbons. The difference was that Fallenmon's armguard was the same color as its sword and on it right arm, and the the ribbons were silver. The boots were a darker shade than MagnaAngemon's and each was outline in what appeared to be a blade. Finally, it bore a blood red Mark of Evil the left side of its chest, and on its right side was a Digital Hazard sign in blue.

 ** _Digimon Analyzer_ :**

 **Fallenmon**

 **This Evil digimon is the head mercenary of all Fallen Angel type digimon. It wields the cursed sword Tyrfing on its left arm, and once drawn it will never miss. Fallenmon has been the downfall of many Celestial Beings. It also has the ability to corrupt even the purest souls.**

"Surprise DigiDestined," Fallenmon said in a low and cold voice that radiated power (think of Sesshomaru from _Inuyasha_ but a little deeper) as it started down at the frightened children and digimon. "Now do you think you can win against me?"

All of the DigiDestined were stunned into silence. The aura the new digimon gave off was so oppressing that they could feel it in their chests. Each breath was a struggle. Without making a single move the digimon had drained them of most of the confidence they had had. Taking a deep breath and rounding up every bit of his courage, it was Davis who spoke first.

"We won't know until we try, but I do know this; we have to stop you. Not only for the fate of the Digital World but for all of the digimon you killed. For all of the countless lives you have taken, and for all the friends we have lost. We will make sure that they can be reborn, and for that we will stop you, even if it costs us every bit of strength we have." Hearing Davis speak about their friends and the lost digimon the group rekindled their own fighting spirit when they thought about all that had been lost already and what they stood to loose if they coward downed.

"How noble," said Fallenmon. "Well I suppose we should get this over with then so you can join your friends in the afterlife."

"Go Paildramon," called Davis and Ken.

"Silphymon take him down," yelled Kari and Yolei.

"Shakkoumon show him what he gets for hurting our friends," yelled T.K. and Cody.

"Rapidmon and Atylamon show him who's boss," Willis called.

"Right," all the digimon responded at once before taking off toward Fallenmon.

Paildramon was the first to reach the fallen angel digimon. He jumped into the air so that he was right in front of Fallenmon. He then put his hands out if front of him and called out, " _Electric Bolt!"_ Electricity flew from the palms of his hands and straight at Fallenmon, who only smirked. Just before the attack could hit he phased out and disappeared.

"What the," the confused dragon looked around him.

"Behind you," Silphymon called out.

" _Dark Piercing_ ," Fallenmon called while he pulled his right arm back while forming a spear of darkness in his hand. With a forward thrust of his arm he threw it at an incredible speed.

With Silphymon's warning and reflexes honed by many tough battles he was able to dodge the spear, barely. Everyone watched as the spear continued on and easily went clear through a thick tree.

" _Dark Piercing!"_

"Oh no you don't," called Shakkoumon. " _Justice Beam!_ " Shakkoumon release red lasers from its eyes at Fallenmon before the digimon could form another spear of darkness. Fallenmon was forced to fly lower to dodge. Antylamon was ready for this.

" _Treasure Axes!_ " Antylamon jumped up and struck Fallenmon several times with his large axes.

" _Homing Blast!_ " Rapidmon launched several homing misses from the launcher on its back right at Fallenmon before he could recover from Antylamon's attack. The missiles made contact with Fallenmon's back and exploded in a grey cloud.

"We got him," cheered the cyborg rabbit. "See he wasn't so tough."

"You think so," the voice of Fallenmon called out from behind him. Before Rapidmon could do anything Fallenmon had grabbed a hold of him and Anylamon's ears and threw them at Shakkoumon with enough strength to daze all three of them. "I guess I'll have to show you other wise."

" _Wicked Feat!_ " Tyrfing's red glow grew brighter, and Fallenmon charged forward to where Rapidmon, Antylamon, and Shakoumon were. Before they could comprehend what was happening he was on the trio. Wasting no time, he cut them down with his sword in what could only be interpreted by the humans as several streaks of red light. When the attack ended he flew up high and watched the results of his work.

At first Antylamon, Rapidmon, and Shakkoumon managed to stay up where they were, but after a few seconds they fell down. Rapidmon was the first to hit the ground, and then Shakkoumon landed on top of him. Antylamon fell down next to Shakkoumon, and then de-digivolved into Lopmon.

"Lopmon," Willis cried as he ran to his digimon and picked him up into his arms. "Come on Lopmon. You've got to be ok. I can't lose you again."

"Willis," whimpered Lopmon as he looked up at his partner.

"I'm here. I've got you."

"How touching," said Fallenmon as he watched the scene below him. "The love between a human and his partner. Oh, how it makes me sick. _Dark Piercing._ "

Fallemon lifted his arm back, formed the dark spear, and took aim at Willis and Lopmon. Just as he went to throw the spear another voice rang out.

" _Cable Catcher!_ " Then large and thick cables wrapped around Fallenmon and forced his arms to his sides as he was bound up, tightly. Looking back he could see the cables originated from Paildramon's finger tips, right where his claws had been before.

"Since you like throwing people around so much, why don't I throw you and see how much you like it," said the Dragon/Insect digimon. He then began to spin around swinging Fallenmon in circles with him. "Tell me when Silphymon."

"I'm going to enjoy this. Around and around Fallenmon goes, where he stops, only this digimon knows," sang Silphymon with a smile. "Now Paildramon!"

With one quick movement Paildramon retracted his cables back and sent Fallenmon flying down into the ground.

"Take that," yelled Silphymon at the crater Fallenmon's body had made while Paildramon laughed.

"Not bad. Not good, but not too bad," said a voice from the crater. Silphymon and Paildramon gasped as Fallenmon flew out of the whole and back up into the sky. Their eyes widened even further when they saw that there was barley a scratch on him.

"How is it possible," said Davis as he and the other humans looked up at Fallenmon. "How is it possible that the digimon are hardly doing any damage to them. Heck the one who did the most damage was Antylamon and he is a data attribute; he should be the least effective against a virus type." The others were wondering the same thing. Overhearing what Davis had said Fallenmon had smirked.

Then a thought struck Ken. He quickly pulled out his D-System from his pocket, and pointed it at Fallenmon. Selecting the Digimon Analyzer he pulled up the data for the fallen angel. This drew the attention of the others including Willis who had ran back, while still carrying Lopmon, when Paildramon was spinning Fallenmon.

"Oh, no," he whispered.

"What is it Ken," asked Davis.

"We only assumed he was a virus because Devimon and LadyDevimon were viruses themselves. Fallenmon isn't a virus; he is a data attribute. This means he has the advantage against vaccine digimon like Rapidmon, Shakkoumon, and Paildramon."

"That's not good," gulped Davis.

"It gets worse. Fallenmon is a Mega level digimon."

"Then we need Imperialdramon Fighter Mode," cried Yolei while T.K., Cody, and Kari nodded.

"No good," said Davis. "While he is fast and powerful his size works against him. Fallenmon is agile enough to dodge his attacks, while Imperialdramon Fighter Mode would be a sitting duck for his."

"Not only that, he is too powerful," continued Ken. "One stray attack and he could end up destroying Primary Village and all the digimon in it, maybe even us with it. We'll have to make do without him." The others only nodded, not wanting to risk the lives of the digimon who they were supposed to protect.

"I've got an idea," whispered Silphymon to Paildramon.

"What is it?" Silphymon leaned in and whispered something into the dragon/insect digimon's ear. Seeing this Fallenmon narrowed his eyes.

The two broke apart and flew straight at the fallen angel. Fallenmon raised his sword, ready to strike. Right before they got into striking distance they changed course. Silphymon went up leaping off its partner's back , and Paildramon went letting the force of Silphymon's jump push it down faster.

" _Desperado Blaster!"_ Paildramon aimed the cannons on its hips at Fallenmon and fired bullets like a machine gun at the digimon.

Fallenmon moved to the right to evade.

" _Static Force!_ " Silphymon launched a ball of pink ball of energy at Fallenmon, while using the force of the attack to simultaneously push the digimon even higher.

" _Desperado Blaster!_ " Again Fallenmon evaded.

" _Static Force!_ " Fallenmon moved out of the way and Silphymon went higher.

" _Static Force!_ " Fallenmon moved once again, right into the trap.

" _Cable Catch!_ " To focused on the pink ball of energy, Fallenmon failed to notice Paildramon's cables approaching him now that he had moved into range. Suddenly the fallen angel found himself bound up tightly once again.

"Dual Sonic!" Silphymon began to dive straight down while a large pink ball of energy formed in the digimon's hands.

Paildramon quickly slammed Fallenmon down into the same crater that his previous fall had formed. Before he could get up Silphymon launched the pink ball of energy at Fallenmon. The height and speed witch Silphymon fell added to the power of the attack, and since Silphymon was also a data attribute the attack's power would not be cut. The pink ball of energy collided directly onto Fallenmon with such a force that it caused a massive tremor.

Paildramon and Silphymon did not let their guard down having learned from experience that this digimon was not one to be underestimated. Soon as the dirt settled down Fallenmon appear. This time though he was covered in bruises and scratches that were bleeding. His visor was completely shattered, revealing his other eye. The odd thing though, he was laughing.

Suddenly he began to be covered in a dark light, and then split apart into Devimon and LadyDevimon. This confused everyone. Why would Fallenmon split up into his two weaker forms. The devils only answer was a smirk as they began to glow once again.

"LadyDevimon/Devimon DNA-Digivolve to…..Fallenmon!"

Once again Fallenmon appeared before the DigiDestined and their digimon, and to their horror he was good-as-new. There were no bruises or bleeding scratches on him. Except for that one spot that was broken before, the visor was completely fixed. All signs of him having just been in battle were gone. Fallenmon was completely healed.

"Now do you see why you can't win," Fallenmon questioned the DigiDestined. "Anytime you hurt me I can just do this." Fallenmon once again split back into Devimon and LadyDevimon.

"And then we can DNA-Digivolve back into Fallenmon," cackled LadyDevimon.

"And all of the injuries will be healed. There is no way you can win," finished Devimon.

"This doesn't change anything," Davis yelled to the two devils. We will still win. Every strategy has its flaws, and so does this one. We just have to continue attacking until we find it."

"Very well then," said Devimon as he was once again covered in a dark aura.

"No matter what you try the ending will be the same," said LadyDevimon as she too began to be surrounded in a dark aura.

"LadyDevimon/Devimon DNA-Digivolve to…."

" _Fist of the Beast King!"_

" _Pummel Whack!"_

The two attacks interrupted the digievolution. The first one hit Devimon in the chest, and the second one hit LadyDevimon in the head. The attacks had come so suddenly and without warning that they didn't have time to put up their guards and were sent flying to the ground several yards away.

The two figures who delivered the attacks landed right in front of the surprised DigiDestined.

"Leomon and Ogremon. What are you two doing here," asked T.K.

"I thought you were supposed to be gathering the other digimon to wait with the eggs," finished Kari.

"We were, but then we felt a powerful dark aura and decided to come and see if we could help," answered Leomon.

"And by the looks of things you need all the help you can get," Ogremon said looking at the still unconscious Shakkoumon that was laying on top of Rapidmon and the injured Lopmon.

"Right. That aura you felt was probably Fallenmon, the DNA-Digivolved form of Devimon and LadyDevimon, and he did this to them," explained Davis. "He is a mega level data attribute digimon."

Both digimon were surprised at this, but soon narrowed their eyes in understanding. They turned back to the devils who were getting up and flying back.

"Leomon, how nice to see you again," said Devimon who was rubbing his chest.

"Take that as payback for forcing me to attack the DigiDestined, Devimon," replied the lion.

"Hitting a lady is very rude, Ogremon," growled LadyDevimon as she rubbed a purple spot on the side of her head. "Especially on the head."

"Unlike Leomon here, I have no problem hitting a lady. But you're no lady anyway, are you," Ogremon smirked in his own way.

"You'll pay for that," bristled LadyDevimon.

Suddenly Devimon rushed forward to the two digimon. They jumped to the air to avoid the attack, but it had been a trap.

"Catcha," he said from up under the two digimon.

" _Death Hand!"_

" _Darkness Wave!_ " LadyDevimon turned a full circle and released countless numbers of dark creatures that looked like bats.

The two attacks combined into one big attack, " _Death Wave!_ " The attacks hit the two still airborn digimon directly, and knocked the two champions back into Primary Village.

"Still weak as ever," said Devimon as he flew back to LadyDevimon.

"LadyDevimon/Devimon DNA-Digivolve to...Fallenmon!"

The DigiDestined were horrified. T.K. and Kari didn't want to believe that their friends may be dead. Yolei had her hand over her mouth as her eyes watered. Cody and Ken turned away. Davis curled his hands in anger. Willis was the most noticeable though.

"Not again," he said under his breath as his bangs covered his eyes. Then he suddenly looked up, directly into the gaze of Fallenmon. "I refuse to lose anymore friends. I have lost enough already. We will defeat you! And we will save our friends. We are the DigiDestined and we will protect this world from those who seek to harm the innocents living in it like you! You will not win!" Suddenly his D3 and D-System began to glow, and then the glow spread to Lopmon as he jumped into the air from Willis's arms.

"Lopmon Warp-Digivolve to…Cherubimon (Good).

Fallemon was taken back at the appearance of the mega beast type angel digimon.

" _X-Aura!_ " Radiant light that shined in many bright colors began to form around the Cherubimon. The light then began to flow outwards over the battlefield. As the light hit the partner digimon they began to glow. All of their injuries began to be healed and their energy recovered. Shakkoumon came too and lifted himself off Rapidmon who quickly flew up into the air. Soon all the digimon were good as new. On the other hand Fallenmon began to back away from the light as if it burned him.

"Been awhile since we saw this guy," laughed Davis. "At least he has good timing."

Willis could only nod as he stared at his partner in wonder like all of the other humans and digimon.

"Wow! Little bro, you grew up," laughed Rapidmon

"I'll say," agreed Paildramon; everyone else nodded.

"It doesn't matter if he became a mega or not. You will still lose," yelled Fallenmon.

" _Dark Piercing!"_ Fallenmon through his dark spear at Cherubimon, but as the spear came close Cherubimon formed his own spear of lightening, and threw it at Fallenmon's. " _Lightening Spear!_ " The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Ken," Davis called to his best friend. The boy turned to look at Davis. "While Cherubimon and the others hold off Fallenmon I'm going to check on Leomon and Ogremon. Can you handle things here for now? Just until I get back."

"Yea. I'll hold the for here, just go make sure that they're all right."

Davis nodded and ran to the village, and Yolei and Cody followed him leaving the fighting digimon behind. It didn't take them long to find where Leomon and Ogremon had landed. They just had to follow the fallen buildings until they reached an impact crater. Looking inside the crater laid Leomon and Ogremon. The teens quickly slid down the wall of the crater to the downed digimon; Davis's D-System falling out of his pocket and sliding down next to Leomon as Davis reached the lion's side.

Both digimon were in bad shape. They were unconscious and covered in bruises and gashes that were bleeding. Worst of all though was the fact that their data was barely hanging together. They would start to fade out, and then would become solid, only to fade out again.

"Leomon! Ogremon," Davis called the two, but there was no response.

"Come on. You two have to get up," Yolei cried.

"You can do it. I've heard stories how strong you are. You just have got to get up," Cody said kneeling next to Ogremon.

There still was no change. They were just too hurt. The DigiDestined knew that if they didn't do something fast they would die, but if they touched them their data may break apart since it was so unstable. They were at a loss of what to do.

Then Davis's D-System beeped. Glancing at it he remembered something Gennai said about what it could do.

" _And my favorite, they have the ability to store massive amounts of data."_

" _They have the ability to store massive amounts of data."_

" _Store massive amounts of data."_

" _Data."_

Digimon were data.

"I may have an idea," Davis said as he grabbed his D-System. His sudden movement startled the other two.

"What is it Davis," asked Yolei.

"Will it work," asked Cody.

"I hope so," responded Davis as he flipped through the apps on his D-System. Finally, he found what he hoped he was looking for. He pointed the scanner of the D-System at the two digimon, and with a prayer he hit the middle button.

"Download."

At first nothing happened, and the Yolei's and Cody's hopes began to fall. Davis just continued to stare at the D-System, willing for it to work. The it let out a "bing" and the two digimon began to glow. Then they were pulled into the D-System. Davis pulled his arm back, and looked at the screen of the device. It showed Ogremon and Leomon on the screen. A bar was under them that had a heart next to it and another one under that one that had a lightening bolt next to it. Health and energy. The bars under the digimon were very low, but as Davis watched the bars began to increase, slowly but surely.

"It worked," cheered Davis. "Leomon and Ogremon are recovering inside the D-System. They're going to be all right."

"Whoo-hoo," yelled Yolei.

"Alright," Cody smiled.

Another idea then crossed Davis's mind. He remembered how they had stored the Kuramon in the Izzy's computer during the Armegedonmon invasion. He said that because they had small amounts of data they were able to store them easily. He looked back at where the fighting was going on, and it didn't look so good. Paildramon was tired, and so were the other digimon. Devimon and LadyDevimon had just refused back into Fallenmon once again. Looking back to his screen, and then to Yolei and Cody he decided to go with his plan.

"Guys, I don't think we can win this fight," he said bluntly, shocking Yolei and Cody. He put a hand up before they could interrupt. "Just hear me out. Right now the digimon have been fighting for almost two hours. They are getting tired and running low on energy; while Fallenmon is going strong. We need to plan for the worst. This is where we come in I want you two to go to the back of Primary Village and download all the eggs and digimon into your D-Systems. It can be done because not only did I just store Leomon and Ogremon into my D-System, but we were able to store billions of Kuramon into a computer using cell phones with less memory, even if it was for a few seconds. Mostly what your going to be downloading are digieggs which use significantly less memory than a Kuramon Even if we don't win we can at least save all of the digimon."

After thinking about it for a minute, they realized Davis was right. There was a very good chance they may not win, but they could at least save all the digimon so it would not be a total loss.

"Alright," agreed Yolei. "We'll do it."

"But what are you going to be doing Davis," asked Cody?

"I'm going to be looking for that Seed of Light," Davis answered. "I'm going to see if I can do something about it. If Fallenmon destroys it, then the barrier between our worlds will come down. Meaning that he will be free to come over, along with any other digimon. It would make what happened that Christmas four years ago look like small in comparison. I won't allow that to happen." The two other teens nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go. We don't have much time," he said, and with that the teens took off. Cody and Yolei to the back of Primary Village, and Davis into the buildings looking for the last remaining Seed of Light.

Back in front of the village things weren't going so good. It had already been about an hour since Davis, Cody, and Yolei ran into the village. Since then they had managed to get Fallenmon on the ropes a few times, but each time he split into Devimon and LadyDevimon. Then those two would quickly reform back into Fallenmon. They had tried several different strategies to exploit any potential weakness, but to no avail. Now all their digimon were tired. Cherubimon who had been helping the digimon recover after they sustained so much damage was running low on energy. In fact all the digimon were.

"We need to finish this fast," Ken called to the other DigiDestined. "The digimon won't last much longer."

"Yeah," agreed T.K. "But how do you plan to do that."

"An all out attack," said Willis. "Have Paildramon hold him down one last time, and then have all the digimon attack him with everything they got. An all-or-nothing move."

Ken nodded.

"Did you hear that?" he called out to Paildramon.

"Got it," the Dragon/insect digimon responded. "You guys ready?" he called out to the other digimon. They all nodded.

Then they all charged at once. Fallenmon moved around each one to avoid them. When he was going around Cherubimon, Paildramon struck.

" _Cable Catch!"_

The cables quickly wrapped around Fallenmon one more time, holding him in place. The others didn't waste a moment to attack.

" _Justice Beam!"_

" _Static Force!"_

" _Desperado Blaster!"_

" _Tri-Beam!"_

" _Heaven's Judgement!"_

All the attacks hit at one time. The explosion was so loud that it could be heard for miles. Everyone waited with baited breaths, praying that maybe this plan worked.

"ENOUGH!" Fallenmon then flew out from the cloud created by the attacks. "I have grown tired of this battle. Its time to end it."

" _Wicked Feat!_ "

With great speed he flew to all the digimon and attacked them with furious swipes of his sword. He didn't stop until everyone of them had fallen. Once the attack ended he flew up into the air. All the digimon then began to glow and revert back to their rookie forms, with the exaption of Cherubimon who became Kokomon. Yolei and Cody had just come out of the village in enough time to see the attack and the reversion of their digimon. All of the DigiDestined rushed to their downed digimon and picked them up, with Ken picking up Wormmon and Veemon.

"Now DigiDestined," Fallenmon said calmly from his spot in the air above Primary Village, "watch as all you know disappears in front of your very eyes."

" _Dark Destroyer!"_ Fallenmon used Tyrfing to draw a red pentagram right below him. Then a beam of dark energy shot out and down into the middle of Primary Village below.

When the dark beam it the ground it exploded outward in a black light. The force of the attack was so strong that it knocked the DigiDestined to the ground flying to the forest's edge a hundred yards back. When the humans and digimon recovered from the blast they looked up, and were horrified at what they saw.

Primary Village was gone, and so was the field they had been standing in. All that remained were a few smoldering ruins of a couple of buildings, and even those looked like they could disintegrate if touched.

"Davis was still in there," Yolei cried.

"What!" Ken yelled.

"He stayed to look for the Seed of Light," said Cody.

"No," Veemon cried. "Davish can't be gone. He just can't be."

"I don't see how anyone could survive that blast," T.K. whispered.

"Davis is alright. Davis is Davis, and he will be alright," said Kari, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Was the Seed of Light really so important that you had to die for it, Davis," Willis questioned in a low voice.

"Ah, the Seed of Light. I almost forgot," said Fallenmon as he only paid a passing glance at the DigiDestined. "Once I absorb its data not only will File Island disappear, so will the barrier between Earth and the Digital World."

Fallenmon then pointed his right hand at the remains of Primary Village.

"Fractal Code come to me," he yelled out.

"Fractal Code," a few of the DigiDestined questioned, but Ken, Willis, their digimon, and Veemon only narrowed their eyes at Fallenmon's proclamation.

For several seconds they all waited, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" questioned Fallenmon. Once again he pointed his hand back at the remains of the village. "Fractal Code come to me!" Still nothing happened.

Fallenmon then flew down and landed lightly on one of the ruins of the village and peered in.

"Baby Salamander!" Suddenly something charged from the forest on the opposite side of the ruins that the DigiDestined were facing, and delivered a flaming punch to Fallenmon's face that sent him flying back several yards.

When the digimon landed the DigiDestined and digimon recognized it as the digimon in the video they had seen earlier. While keeping an eye on where Fallenmon had landed it started to run towards them. Just before he got to them he slowed down, put his hands up to chest level, and walked to them to show that he meant no harm.

"Are you guys alright," he asked.

"We'll be fine, but who are you," asked T.K. Something about this digimon was familiar, and it just wasn't the voice. But T.K. couldn't quite place why.

"My name is Flamemon," the digimon answered. "I'm a friend," he added when he noticed the unsure look some of the others were giving him.

"Where did you come from," asked Yolei "And how did you do that to Fallenmon," she indicated to the fallen angel who had yet to get up.

"That doesn't matter, right now you need to get out of here. Right now!"

"But what about Davis. We still need to find him," said Kari.

"He's alright. I got him out of the way before the attack hit. He's safe for now, along with the Seed of Light, but I can't protect you and him at the same time so you need to leave before Fallenmon gets up."

"Are you sure we can trust you that he will be O.K," said Ken. Flamemoon knew that Ken was not only playing the role of a person not in the know, but also asking that if they did leave that he would return safely."

"You can trust me," he answered in the most solemn voice he could muster.

"Fine. We're pulling out now," Ken said to the others. "We need to get to the nearest T.V. as fast as possible."

"What! Where leaving Davis's life in the hands of a digimon we just met," Yolei asked in disbelief that was echoed in the faces of everyone except for Willis and Kari.

"We don't have a choice. Right now we cannot fight. We're just liabilities. We need to get out of the way and to safety. Flamemon won't be able to protect everyone," Ken explained.

The others realized what he was saying and reluctanltly agreed.

"I'm staying," Veemon announced. "I'll leave when my partner leaves and not until then. I will not leave Davish behind." Veemon then leaped from Ken's arms onto the ground. The others just looked at him.

"Are you sure about that Veemon," Ken asked.

"Absolutely," he answered looking into the fire digimon's eyes daring him to defy him. Flamemon just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, you can stay, but the rest of you need to leave."

With one final look the others began to run to the nearest T.V. except for T.K. and Patamon.

"If Davis and Veemon don't make it back into the human world in one piece by the time Patamon has recovered his energy, I will hunt you down and destroy you. Do you understand me," the blonde haired boy said looking directly into Flamemon's green eyes?

"Didn't know that you cared T.P."

A look of surprise and confusion crossed T.K.'s face at Flamemon's response.

"I promise he will get back safely, along with Veemon as long as you leave now."

T.K. nodded and left, but not before casting one last contemplating look at Flamemon.

"You do know he's going to figure it out right," whispered Veemon?

"Let him. I hid it for long enough anyway. I have a feeling that they will find out soon anyway. Right now we have more pressing matters to deal with," Flamemon responded in a low voice so they wouldn't be overheard. With that both digimon turned to Fallenmon who was now standing up and staring at them, particularly at Flamemon.

"Flamemon? Flamemon? Flamemon," contemplated Fallenmon as he crossed his arms and looked up, as if the answer was written somewhere in the dark clouds. "Ah! I remember now. You're one of the Legendary Warriors. Agunimon's rookie form; the spirit of AncientGreymon if I remember correctly."

This took Flamemon and Veemon by surprise. Having originated from this Digital World he should have never heard of the Legendary Warriors, let alone know who they where. Heck, very few digimon back home even knew that he was Agunimon's rookie form. Just where did Fallenmon get his information.

"How did you know that," Flamemon asked Fallenmon?

"She wouldn't shut up about it. Always going on and on about the Legendary Warriors. And then he joined in. They would rant for hours giving us all headaches. Soon we all knew everything about them."

Fallenmon's answer worried him. Not only one but two digimon knew who or what he was, and from the sounds of it they had a deep grudge against his parents.

"But she defiantly hated them more than he did, even if she would never admit it. She even put a bounty on you and the others. Did you know that? A large one at that. Just one of your heads are worth a fortune. Now here you are right in front of me. I wonder how she is how she is going to act when she learns I destroyed the Legendary Warrior of Fire, one of the two that she specifically wanted to destroy. Let's find out shall I."

" _Dark Piercing!"_

* * *

 **Loki921: So how did you like it?**

 **Bokomon:...**

 **Neemon:...**

 **Loki921: Uh, Guys.**

 **Bokomon and Neemon: Are you mad!**

 **Loki921: Kinda I guess. Why do you ask?**

 **Bokomon: Fallenmon. He's so powerful**

 **Neemon: And scary.**

 **Bokomon: He might be worse than Lucemon.**

 **Loki921: Actually Bokomon you may want to check him out in your book.**

 **Bokomon: Why?**

 **Loki921: Just do it.**

 **Bokomon Fine. Lets see here. *Pulling out the Book and flipping through the pages* Ah here it is:**

 _ **Fallenmon**_

 **Level: Mega**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Affliction: Dark**

 **Type:Fallen Angel**

 **Attacks:**

 **_Dark Piercing_ _-_ Throws a spear of darkness that goes straight through its advisories **

**_Wicked Feat_ \- Forms a sword of darkness and quickly cuts its opponents downs**

 **_Total Corruption_ \- Corrupts the soul of those around it. Turning them evil**

 **_Dark Destroyer_ \- Flies up high, and then forms a pentagram that fires a beam of pure darkness straight down. Annihilates everything.**

 _ **?-?**_

 **This Evil digimon is the head mercenary of all** **Fallen Angel type digimon. It wields the cursed sword Tyrfing on its left arm, and once drawn it will never miss. Fallenmon has been the downfall of many Celestial Beings. It also has the ability to corrupt even the purest souls. Was once a higher up Angel Digimon, but it fell from grace due to pledging its loyalty to the Great Demon Lord of Pride: Lucemon in exchange for great power. It served as his right hand, but after Lucemon's death it disappeared. Some say that it is now trying to accomplish its own evil agenda.**

 **Bokomon: That's it you are crazy.**

 **Neemon: And Sadistic too.**

 **Loki921: I'll admit I kind of discovered a small sadistic side i have when i wrote AngeWomon's and LadyDevimon's fight.**

 **Neemon: You did use alot of refrences to _the Wizard of Oz._**

 **Loki921: Hey! LadyDevimon started it. Watch the original fight, when AngeWomon hits her with her _Heaven's Charm_ attack she screams "I'm melting!" I was just keeping with the character.**

 **Bokomon: Oh whatever. Do you at least have a plan for the DigiDestined to beat him.**

 **Loki921: Nope. At least not yet. I plan to use him for a while.**

 **Neemon: You are crazy.**

 **Loki921: Thats three times you two called me that and three times that I didn't deny. Oh before i forget: X-Aura comes from Cyber Sleuth. Its a very good move to have.**

 **Bokomon: I know it is since every digimon in your party knows it and Perfect Revival.**

 **Loki921: How will the fight between Flamemon and Fallenmon end? Will the DigiDestined learn Davis's secret? Who are these beings that Fallenmon mentioned?**

 **Neemon: Do I jiggle when I dance? *Snap***

 **Loki921: All these questions and more will be answered in _Digimon: Flame in Miracles_ , so stay tuned.**

 **Bokomon: Well I sure am.**

 **Neemon: And so am I.**

 **Loki921: Well its time to go. Bye.**

 **Bokomon: Goodbye**

 **Neemon: Arrivederci!**

 **Loki921 and Bokomon: Nice pronunciation.**

 **Neemon: Thank You.**

 **Loki921: *Laughs* Before I forget. Cookies to who can be the first person to guess where I got Fallenmon's strategy of defusing and fusing back to recover damage.**

 **Also fanart is more than welcome. I would love to see some art of this story, especially of Fallenmon. If you do decide to do some, IM me the link and I will post it on my bio with a special thank you. I would do some art for myself but I'm horrible at drawing anything other than doodle trees. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Armageddon: part 1

**Loki921** **: Hey everybody! Sorry its been so long since my last post. School has been taken up my free time. I'm graduating from college in just over a week. The projects and reports I have had to do have left me with barley anytime to sleep, let alone write.**

 **?** **:Let's not forget that you have finals next week.**

 **Loki921: I was getting to that. Anyway let me introduce our special guest. You know him. You may love him. He's a boy with attitude.**

 **?** **: Hey!**

 **Loki921** **: And its not Matt Ishida. Lets give a warm welcome to Frontier's Lone Wolf and Bandana Boy, Koji Minamoto!**

 **Koji: Why am I even here?**

 **Loki921:** **I invited you and your friends forced you to come once they heard. Speaking of, where is...**

 **Koji:** **He said that he would be here next time. He had something come up that demanded his full attention. Lucky.**

 **Loki921:** **What was that?**

 **Koji:** **I said that I would almost rather be involved in one of Takuya's crazy plans than be here. Almost.**

 **Loki921:** **Watch it. I can do things that can give you nightmares.**

 **Koji:** **Like what?**

 **Loki921:** **Make you 20, and force you in a chippendale outfit.**

 **Koji:** **Embarrassing maybe. Nightmare inducing not so much.**

 **Loki921:** **And then throw you to rabid fangirls. (Screaming can be heard from off screen).**

 **Koji:** **...Did tell you how happy I am to be here today? (Sweating).**

 **Loki921:** **Thats better. Now its time for thank you's. Ready Koji?**

 **Koji:** **Lets get this over with.**

 **Loki921:** **I want to thank my readers, reviewers, and people who favorited, commented, and followed.**

 **Koji:** **Thanks for being such great people, and providing motiviation to keep this story going.**

 **Loki921:** **I noticed an increase in the story stats, and I'm really thrilled about that. I also loved all the comments. I read over them many times, and got a good laugh out of a specific one. Thank You!**

 **Koji:** **Thanks.**

 **Loki921** **: Now I want to say that I was surprised at how many people knew where I got the strategy of fusing and defusing from, _Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01_ manga, so congratulations to those who got it right. I guess that proves that there are still a lot of Digimon fans out there. I'm so proud. I'm still debating if I want to make the manga cannon for not for this fanfiction. **

**Koji:** **Does it matter?**

 **Loki921** **: It may. Now I want to try something new.**

 **Koji: Like what?**

 **Loki921: A game of sorts. From now on I will have a special trivia game.**

 **Koji: What are the rules?**

 **Loki921: Simple. In each chapter I will give a set of clues to a mystery digimon. The readers just have to guess the digimon based off of those clues. The harder the digimon is to guess the more points its worth on a scale of 1-3 points. Each person can keep up with their own points, or I may keep up with them myself (Hint).**

 **Koji: Sounds simple enough. Whats the catch?**

 **Loki921: No catch. Just that the digimon may or may not have a role or appearance some time in the story. Now Koji get piece of paper and write down what you think the answer maybe. Here we go:**

 **Guess that Digimon or Character: (2 points).**

 **Hint 1: This digimon is technically from another digital world that has not been shown in any of the seasons yet.**

 **Hint 2: This digimon appeared in seasons 1, 2, and 4, (3, 1, and 2 episodes respectively).**

 **Hint 3: A certain scene with this digmon makes many people cry.**

 **Do you know the digimon? The answer will be revealed next chapter.**

 **Koji:** **(Scribbles something down on a piece of paper.) Thats an easy one.**

 **Loki921** **: Well it is the first question. Lets see what your answer is. (Looks at Koji's paper.) That's right!.**

 **Koji** **: Not that hard.**

 **Loki921** **: Alright now onto some info about this chapter. This is the darkest chapter i have written yet. It does contain some minor cursing (some being a one word or so) and blood. I have marked a particular passage due to it being a little gruesome. Its only one paragraph and can be skipped if your squeamish, but it is nothing particularly bad. Most of my chapters may get dark but not like this one. Also fair warning, I'm not against killing off main characters, but only when there is a good enough reason for it, not just to do it. Also this is not my favorite chapter; it was written over a long period of time causing the writing to change somewhat making it awkward in my opinion. I'll go back and edit it at some point in time.**

 **Koji:** **O.K...**

 **Loki921** **: I originally planned for this chapter to have more parts, but it was so long (around 11,000 words) already that I decided to divide it into two parts. I will upload the next chapter as soon as it is finished, but it maybe next week or the following week due to finals.**

 **Koji:** **Is that it?**

 **Loki921** **: Yep. Care to due the the honors.**

 **Koji** **: Loki921 does not own Digimon, only his grades.**

 **Loki921** **: Hey! I'm passing at least.**

 **Koji:** **And if he did own Digimon there would be a whole season where all the characters from all 6 seasons worked together, not just an episode or so.**

 **Loki921** **: Without further ado I bring you the next chapter of _Digimon: Flame Within Miracles_.**

 **Koji** **: _Spirit Evolution...Lobomon!_**

 **Lobomon** **: " _Lobo Kendo!_ "**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Armageddon part 1**

 **Location:?**

The garden was beautiful, full of several shrubs and trees, both shade and fruit, and many kinds of flowering bushes and vines. The garden itself was enclosed by a crystalline wall that when the light of the sun it hit just right it would shine in a rainbow of colors. The colors would then pass over the nearby streams that flowed through out the garden from a central fountain changing the colors of the water, forming the image of liquid rainbows flowing amongst the plants. The fountain in the middle was around eight feet tall with three tiers made of clear crystal. The water shot out from the top tier down the second one, and into the basin of the third that formed about a three-foot-deep and six-foot-wide basin. The water then flowed out into the streams through small channels that were about four inches down from the rim of the basin in each of the four cardinal directions.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a male figure. The figure had its right hand out with the palm out and face up. Floating in the air above the palm was a large golden ring that was several inches thick that was engraved with digi-code. Many would recognize it as a holy ring. Instead of being completely empty in the middle there was an image. The holy ring was acting like a sort of magic mirror letting the figure spy on to events that were taking place elsewhere.

"So Fallenmon is the first to make an appearance," the figure said as he continued to gaze at the ring watching as Flamemon quickly jumped back in order to avoid the spear of darkness. The fire digimon wasted no time in launching himself at the fallen angel, drawing his fist, and then throwing a fiery punch at its face, but Fallenmon caught the fist in his own hand.

"Is that all you got," Fallenmon's voice echoed from the ring.

"Not even close," Flamemon smirked, catching Fallemon by surprise.

" _Baby Salamander_!" Flamemon quickly surrounded himself in an aura of fire. The flames traveled through his fist and onto Fallenmon's arm. The fallen angel had to quickly let go of the fire digimon before the flames completely consumed him. Not willing to let a chance go to waste, Flamemon grabbed onto the burning arm and swung over it.

" _Flame Tail!"_ Flamemon slammed his flaming tail with as much force as he could muster right into Fallenmon's face, forcing more searing flames onto the digimon's body. He then landed back onto the ground, and turned back towards his enemy.

The damage had been to much for Fallenmon. The injuries he sustained from his previous fight with the DigiDestined had been hurting, but now the flames had made them worse. The pain appeared to be almost was almost debilitating. Sparing a glance at Flamemon, he started to glow black, and split back into Devimon and LadyDevimon.

"So far you are doing well Davis, but if you keep fighting using just brute force this fight won't last much longer," said the figure, a smirk gracing his lips as his blue eyes shined in amusement under his blonde bangs. Suddenly his eye's narrowed and turned away from the ring and to a shadowy corner of the garden. Leaning against the wall was another male figure. He was tall and wore a leather biker's jacket and a purple helmet on his head that had a hole for the figure's third eye. A metallic rat-like tail came out of the leather jeans. On his hips where two guns.

"Why are you here," he said to the figure.

"I think you know the answer to that," the figure in the corner responded.

"I assume that you being here means that the time has come, Beelzemon. Well you're a little late. I already know, I've been aware for a while now."

"I can see," Beelzemon said as he looked at the image in the ring of Flamemon dodging a strike from Tyrfing. Plucking an apple from the tree he strode closer to the ring. "Fallenmon. Haven't seen him for a while, but not so surprising to see him now."

"Indeed. It was only a matter of time before his return."

"I have to admit that Dynasmon did a good job on him last time," Beelzemon lifted the apple to his mouth and took a bite, tearing into the flesh with his sharp fangs. "Quite clever actually. I wouldn't have thought to separate him into two pieces."

"Dynasmon was no fool," the first figure smirked.

"Neither was Fallenmon. Prideful, yes, but not a fool," Beelzemon stated as he finished his apple, core and all. He then turned around and walked back to the corner that he appeared in.

"Not staying to see the rest of the fight?"

"Why would I," Beelzemon stated glancing back only a second at the ring that showed Flamemon launching a fireball at Fallenmon that exploded on contact with the fallen angel's face. "We both know how this is going to end; plus, I have a set of twins to get back to before they wake up and find me missing."

"Never thought I would see the day that the great Beelzemon, The Demon Lord of Gluttony turned nanny."

Beelzemon only form of acknowledgement was a rude gesture with a raised hand as he vanished into the shadows, but before he completely disappeared he called out, "Like the new look."

The figure only rolled his eyes. Before turning to the entrance of the garden where three more figures were approaching. Two were male and the third was female; the female seemed to be the leader, walking a few steps in front of the male that was using a cane, while the other male was standing away from the other two.

"Who was that," the woman asked the figure that was on the fountain.

"An old comrade," the figure said casting one last glance at the corner. "Now has your assignment been going?"

"Swell. Now if only I could get this one to actually focus," the woman said indicating the male that was just behind her.

"I resent that," the male said as the woman rolled her eyes, but then she caught sight of the ring and the battle it was depicting.

"What's this?"

"I'm watching a battle that is taking place in Azulongmon's domain," the blonde male said. "In fact, why don't you all join me. I think that you will find it most interesting."

The woman and the male behind her shrugged and walked closer. The other male narrowed his yellow eyes in suspicion, but reluctantly got closer to the ring. When they all got close enough the ring began to expand from being the size of a large armband to that of a hula-hoop, and as the ring expanded so did the image until it was big enough for all four figures to clearly see the battle taking place. They watched a fire slid under a blast of darkness that a fallen angel shot out from a pentagram that it had quickly drawn with its crimson sword. The blast hit the forest behind him, and just before the forest was destroyed a blue dragon that the three new commoners recognized ran from the trees and onto the field.

"Veemon! What is he doing there, and who are the other two digimon," asked the woman as a scowl crossed her face.

"Why wouldn't he be there; his partner is fighting after all," the blonde figure said as if it was the simplest thing in the world gaining confused looks from the female and the male who was following her and another look of suspicion from the yellowed eyed figure.

"The Digi-Brat is there? Where? Where? I don't see him," the male with the cane said moving his head around in different angles trying to see past the limits of the ring in hopes of seeing Veemon's partner hiding in the landscape.

"Right here in front of you," the blonde laughed. "He is the Flamemon."

"If I'm correcting in assuming that the fire digimon is Flamemon, just how could the leader of the Digi-Brats be him," asked the woman while the man behind her nodded in agreement. "Last time I checked he was human."

"Is it really that big of a surprise," commented the blonde. "Are you two not standing in front of me in human form as we speak, Arukenimon and Mummymon? And for your information, he is half digimon, as are both of his parents."

"How can that be," spoke the other figure for the first time as his eyes widen in surprise. His surprise was mirrored by the other two as they both stared wide-eyed at the blonde; they looked as if he just told them that Myotismon was just reincarnated as an Angemon, which he wasn't. The vampire was good and dead as far as the blonde knew, but he did enjoy the dumbfounded looks on the other three. It had been a while since he had this much fun.

"It doesn't really matter right now, but you'll be informed later when the information becomes more relevant. As for now just now that Davis and Flamemon are the same person, and besides Ken, Willis, and their respective partners none of the other DigiDestined know about this due to extenuating circumstances put on him by the Celestials."

The others narrowed their eyes, but accepted knowing that not only were they not likely to get any more information from the blonde on the subject as of yet, prodding him could be dangerous.

"Fine," stated Arukenimon, with reluctant acceptance. "But if that digimon is both Flamemon and Davis, then who is the fallen angel?"

"Fallenmon," smirked the blonde as a dangerous look passed through his eyes that worried Arukenimon and Mummymon. "My old general."

"Do you think the boy can win against such a foe," asked the other figure as his yellow eye's once again narrowed at the image within the ring."

"Why BlackWarGreymon you do have a heart if you are worried for the boy," laughed the blonde. "As for what I think, I don't. I know that Davis doesn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't underestimate that brat," warned Arukenimon. "That was MaloMyotismon's mistake and look what it got him. Just what he deserves; his data rotting in the Dark World for all eternity. He isn't the Child of Miracles for nothing Lucemon."

"I know just what he's capable of, more so than any of you do, and you will do well to remember that," Lucemon said as he narrowed his eyes in agitation at the spider digimon. "As for pulling out a victory, it is impossible. Soon Fallenmon will get tired of this game and end the battle. He wasn't my general for nothing."

With that he turned his eye's away from the shaking spider and back onto the events within the ring. Mummymon placed a hand on Arukenimon's shoulder, helping settle her nerves, and then they both turned to the ring.

Only BlackWarGreymon still had his eyes on the blonde angel digimon. He narrowed them in suspicion even more.

 _Just what are you planning Lucemon?_ BlackWarGreymon then turned to the image to watch the outcome of the fight. _Good-luck Davis. It seems that you are going to need it. I only hope that we can meet soon._

What dragon digimon didn't see was Lucemon watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye as the corners of his lips upturned. _Don't worry BlackWarGreymon. You will see him soon. Maybe sooner than you think._

 **Location: File Island.**

" _Dark Piercing!_ " Flamemon had barley had a few seconds to dodge the dark spear, moving back and then rolling to the right to dodge the spear and then the kick from Fallenmon's razor lined boots. Using the momentum of the roll to increase his speed he placed his hands and feet and pushed off the ground. Flying foreword, he put as much distance between himself and the fallen angel as possible.

"That was a close one," Flamemon whispered under his breath. While he had got in a few good attacks in towards the beginning of the fight, Fallenmon had gotten wise to him. Now he would be lucky to get an odd hit in, let alone a good attack. Instead he was on the receiving end of Fallenmon's attacks. Only his speed and reaction reflex kept him from receiving a direct hit, one that most certainly would be fatal. Despite this, Flamemon was covered in scratches and cuts from debris kicked up from Fallenmon's attacks. He was also growing tired, his breathing coming in labored breathes and sweat covering his forehead and body. The lactic acid in his muscles burned with each movement threatening to slow him down if he didn't at least rest for a few minutes. If he didn't do something soon his body would quickly give out.

Scanning the area, he spotted Veemon standing by the gates of the ruined Primary Village where he had moved to after Fallenmon's Dark Destroyer attack obliterated the part of the forest he was hiding in. The blue dragon was watching the fight with worry in his eyes, seeing that each attack Fallenmon used was getting closer to hitting his best friend. He wanted to help Flamemon, but there was nothing he could do. After fighting in his ultimate form for so long he was to tired to do anything. Even if he could, until Flamemon could get away from Fallenmon long enough to help him digivolve, Veemon was stuck in his rookie form and was not strong enough to provide any aide.

Fallenmon had noticed Flamemon's looking at the gates, and so he turned to see what it was that had caught his foe's attention.

"So the blue vermin stayed behind," said Fallenmon as his lips turned into a cruel smile. "I'll get rid of him and eliminate your distraction." Then Fallenmon lifted his left arm back.

Knowing what was about to happen Flamemon ran full speed to his best friend. He was running so fast that his feet barely touched the ground. "Veemon."

" _Dark Piercing!"_ Fallenmon sent his dark spear foreword, aimed at Veemon's chest. Veemon could only stare at the incoming projectile as his legs froze in cold fear.

" _Baby Salamander_!" Flamemon in an act of desperation pushed the fire from his attack to underneath his feet to propel himself at a greater speed. When he was a few feet away from Veemon he leapt forward, still being propelled by the flames much like a rocket. When he reached the dragon, he wrapped his arms around him. Still moving through the air, Flamemon dragged Veemon with him, and just as his feet passed the spot where Veemon had been he felt the movement of the air around Fallenmon's spear as it hit the remains.

The two hit the ground rolling, Veemon pressed into Flamemon's chest to prevent him from getting hurt. They rolled for several feet before coming to a stop. Flamemon loosened his grip on Veemon letting the dragon breath.

"That was too close," Flamemon said as he turned to look at where the dark spear had pierced through the remains. Veemon also looked up and gulped at the sight of the smoldering hole that was where he had been.

"Thanks Davish," the dragon said in a low tone to his friend. "I was nearly made into a Veemon shish kabob." Flamemon placed his right hand onto Veemon's hand and gently patted it to reassure his friend.

"How foolish," Fallenmon called down to the two digimon. "You would risk your life to save that pathetic whelp? Digimon like you make me sick. Self-righteous. Virtuous. Kind. Beings like you always preaching about right and wrong as if you know what your talking about. It always ticks me off."

"So what if I would risk my life to save my friend," said Flamemon as he glared up at he fallen angel. "I will always fight for them, and they would always fight for me. They have my back just like I got theirs. They are the reason that I fig…"

"STOP PREACHING!" Fallenmon yelled at the fire digimon.

" _Dark Piercing_!" The fallen angel through a dark spear at Flamemon who quickly picked up Veemon and jumped back. Another spear came at the two, followed by another. Flamemon quickly leaped back as the first spear came by, and spun to the right to dodge the second. A fourth spear flew at him, and he did a front flip over it. He landed in a vertical one armed handstand with his right hand on the ground, the other holding the dragon to his chest, and his body was straight with his legs up in the air. Quickly pushing off the ground, he dodged a fifth spear, and was on his feet once again landing a few feet back, just a few feet from the forest line. Each movement had brought them closer to the trees.

"Nice moves," Veemon complimented his friend. "I didn't know ya' could dance like that."

"Thanks Vee," Flamemon responded with a slight laugh. "I guess being forced to watch all those dance videos with Jun finally paid off."

"Joke while you can," Fallenmon said has he lifted up his sword. "Now lets see if you can dance past this." Fallenmon began to move his sword, a red line following the swords tip.

" _Dark…_ "

"If you liked those moves Veemon, watch my finisher," Flamemon smirked as he placed Veemon on his right shoulder. Then he charged toward Fallenmon with all the speed he could muster until he was almost under the fallen angel, and then he jumped into the air coming between Fallenmon and the shape he was drawing. Fallenmon was so startled by his appearance that he jerked the sword in the wrong direction and messed up the pentagram, canceling the attack. Before Fallenmon could put up a guard Flamemon struck.

" _Baby Salamander!" "Flame Toss_!"

Flamemon formed an aura of fire around his body, and then concentrated the aura into his palms. The fire moved down into each of his open hands, joining with fireballs that were already forming in them. The fireballs grew in size and brightness as all the fire around Flamemon's body joined them. When the last of the aura as absorbed by the spheres that were now the size of bowling balls, Flamemon used his control of the fire element to shrink the balls down to the size of baseballs. As he closed his fists around them, the fire digimon could feel the concentrated power of the fireballs wanting to escape. It felt like they could explode at any second.

"Don't blink," Flamemon smirked. "You don't want to miss this."

Then Flamemon slammed both powered up fireballs into Fallenmon's face. When they made contact with the fallen angel's flesh they exploded. The force was immense. Flamemon placed his feet against Fallenmon's chest and leaped off doing several back flips until he landed on the ground.

"And I stuck the landing."

Fallenmon cried out in pain as the fire seared his face. The force of the explosion combined with Flamemon using him as a springboard caused him to fall the the ground. His back hit the ground, his wings twisting into an unnatural angle. Fallenmon cried out in pain, and gripped his face trying to stop the burning. The agony was extreme and blinding. Even after the fire was out the pain continued as his eyes continued to burn.

"Curse that digimon," yelled Fallenmon as he climbed out of the carter he made and stood up. "Damn him!"

The fallen angel then began to glow and split back into Devimon and LadyDevimon. Both devils had their hands covering their eyes as the blindness from the light had yet to wear off. After another minute they removed their hand and blinked their eyes until they could see again, only to see no one. Taking advantage of their blindness Flamemon had grabbed Veemon and fled into the forest.

"ARRRGGGG!" screamed LadyDevimon. "When I get my claws into that cretin I'm going to tear him to pieces. Slowly."

"We can't forget about the Child of Miracles and his Veemon," Devimon reminded his female counterpart as he moved his right hand to underneath his chin in a thinking pose. "Since he wasn't with the others and the Veemon stayed behind he should still be here. I wonder why he wasn't with the other children?"

"He's dead. He did run into the village along with two of the others after we took care of those nuisances and didn't come back out," responded LadyDevimon. "Good riddance to trash. Now quit wasting time' the longer we stand here the longer I have to wait to rip that fur ball's heart out."

"Maybe, but we shouldn't let out guard down," warned Devimon. "The children have a habit of pulling a miracle out of no where when you underestimate them, and the Child of Miracles could pull a big one."

"Fine," LadyDevimon responded with a careless wave of her hand while still staring at the woods where her prey had fled. "We'll keep our eyes out for the child and quickly eliminate him if we come across him."

Devimon stared at the female devil for a minute before he moved his head slightly in a nodding motion. Then he started to be surrounded in a dark energy followed shortly by LadyDevimon.

"LadyDevimon/Devimon DNA-Digivolve to….."

"Fallenmon!"

"So you want to play games? Fine. I do enjoy a good hunt so be sure to make it interesting before I get you," said Fallenmon as he closed his eyes. "100 if I remember correctly."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10"

"11"

 **Area: Deep within File Island's Forest**

Flamemon ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him while Veemon held tight to him by wrapping his arms around the fire digimon's neck. Flamemon was moving at such speed that the trees seemed to be blurs as they zipped pass them. Veemon was impressed with his friend's speed and the agility he used to jump and dodge boulders and branches that were in the path, but he was also worried. He knew that Flamemon couldn't keep this up for much longer. He was to worn out from the fight with Fallenmon, and Veemon knew from experience that it takes a lot of energy to survive against him.

"Flamemon, you need to get to a T.V. so we can escape," Veemon said to his friend while hoping that he could hear him over the rush of wind.

"No good Vee," Flamemon responded without breaking a beat in his running, having indeed heard the dragon. "As soon as he gets his bearings that will be the first place Fallenmon will go looking for us at, and at the speed he moves he will get there before us."

Veemon hadn't thought of that, but it made since. Whether Fallenmon realized Flamemon was Davis or not he would know that with most of the Digital World gone there would be no place to go besides the human world.

"What are we going to do Flamemon," questioned Veemon. "You're in no shape to continue to fight him or to keep running like this. You're gonna pass out soon."

As if his words were a trigger, Flammemon misjudged the height of a branch that was laying across the path causing his left foot the catch the top of it. Both digimon went flying forward. The forward momentum was enough to sling Veemon off of Flamemon shoulders. Thanks to several years of experience, he was able to curl up into a ball and hit the ground rolling. He continued to roll until he it the trunk of a tree, hitting so hard that he was dizzy.

"Strike," Veemon said in his dizziness as he uncurled. His head hit rested on the ground, his back against the tree, and his tail drooped over his stomach and chest. After a second he shook his head and stood up. "How does Armidillomon enjoy being a digimon bowling ball? Only he wouldn't get shell shocked from a hit like that. Shell shock," he giggled.

Looking around he saw Flamemon get up to his feet, and then promptly fall back down to the ground.

"Flamemon," Veemon called out before he ran to the down digimon. He quickly covered the few yards that was in-between the two, and then he dove down right next to him. With some struggling Veemon managed to roll Flamemon over onto his back and pressed is ear to his chest. Veemon was relieved to hear the rapid but still strong beating of the fire digimon's heart and feel the up and down movement of the chest as he breathed.

"Only sleeping," Veemon breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he looked around where they were. "But this is not the place to rest."

 **Place: The Clearing outside of the ruins of Primary Village**

"95"

"96"

"97"

"98"

"99"

"100!"

"Ready or not here comes Fallenmon," said digimon called out. Then with a quick beat of his wings he took to the air, and then with another he flew to the right. Underneath him the forest blurred out into an indistinguishable field of green, but his sharp eyes caught every detail much like how an eagle can spot a mouse from thousands of feet in the air. When his target was below him he quickly dived down and landed in front of it with barely a sound despite the incredible speed he had been moving at.

Fallenmon looked at the area around the T.V. and several sets of prints. One trail made up of several different kinds of prints led into the forest at what seemed to be at a calm rate. Another trail consisted only of prints left by human shoes pressed deeply as if those that left them were carrying more weight than they had been when they went into the woods.

"So the Children did leave with their digimon in tow," Fallenmon observed. "But no prints from Flamemon."

He slowly lifted his sword up. Then with a quick movement slashed the T.V. into two. The two parts of the device sparked for a second before they disintegrated into data particles.

"The game continues," the reflection in the glowing crimson blade showed Fallenmon's smirk and glowing purple eye.

 **With Veemon**

Veemon leaned against the cold wall of the tunnel next to the body of his unconscious partner. It had took some time along with some strength that he didn't know he had to carry/drag his friend from the forest into a cave that he knew was nearby. After arriving at the small opening of the cave he had to set Flamemon down and go in first. After making sure it was safe Veemon had reached outside and pulled Flamemon in. It had been a tight fit as even Veemon had trouble fitting into the cramped opening, but with some perseverance and rearranging the fire digimon's body made it into the cave proper. After taking a breather Veemon had continued to carry Flamemon deep within hoping to find safety at the back of the cave, but instead had found a series of interconnecting tunnels. Dragging Flamemon down one of them until he thought they were safe from being discovered by Fallenmon anytime soon. Then he laid Flamemon down and leaned against the wall.

For a while everything had been quite then a beeping noise sounded out. Veemon jumped and looked around before he recognized the sound as an alert from his partner's D-3. He quickly dove to Flamemon and dug through the digimon's pants pockets. After a few heart throbbing seconds, he finally located the device and pressed button to quite it. As soon as he turned it off he looked around, expecting Fallenmon to have heard the device and come charging at them any moment, but he never showed up.

Veemon sighed in relief, and then reached back into Flamemon's pocket and pulled out the D-System as well. With both devices he sat back against the wall and turned off the sound on the devices before Fallenmon really did find them. After being sure that they wouldn't give away their hiding place, Veemon looked at the D-3 trying to find out what could have set it off.

At first there didn't seem anything that would have set it off. Everything was functional. The tracking feature didn't show that anyone had come back from the human world looking for them. Yet. Then after pressing another button a map pulled up with several blinking dots. There were about fifteen of them. Veemon really couldn't figure out what they were so he pulled up the map function on the D-System. The first thing that he noticed confirmed what he already suspected. Except for File Island and a few smaller debris most of the Digital World was gone. He refused to dwell on it knowing that they would somehow return it back to normal, one way or another. He clicked on File Island on the map, and the same map that was on the D-3 appeared on the screen, including the now fourteen blinking dots.

The dots seemed to be spread out through the island. They didn't seem to have any particular order in which they were located that Veemon could notice. A four appeared in the desert sector, two around Infinity Mountain, one in Toy Town, one around the abandoned Bakemon Church, two in the ice sector, one near the Temple of the Digivice, one near Seadramon's lake, one on Shellmon's beach, and one in the forest sector. Veemon clicked on the one in the forest and a window popped up displaying:

 **Digi-Gate #12**

 **Location: File Island Forest Sector (#3 of 4).**

 **Status: Open.**

 **Distance: 2 miles.**

It was a digi-gate. Each one of the lights represented a different digi-gate on File Island. From the looks of it there were fourteen gates on the island, but this number seemed wrong to Veemon. It seemed like there had been more based on how often Davis and him came to the island to play and explore. Veemon saw a video camera button on the corner of the window. He pressed it, and the display went from the information to a live feed of what was in front of the T.V.

At first all Veemon could see were the trees nearby. He was just about to exit off when movement on the screen caught his eye. A shadow was moving on the ground, followed by the owner landing in front of the T.V.

"Fallenmon," Veemon whispered as the fallen angel looked around at the ground in front of the set.

"No tracks here either," Veemon heard Fallenmon say threw the video. "They haven't used this portal and they never will."

" _Dark Piercing!"_

The screen went dark as the spear pierced the screen.

Veemon was quite for a moment as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Fallenmon had destroyed the digi-gate. Fallenmon had destroyed the digi-gate! Veemon quickly went back to the map on the D-System, only for it to display thirteen blinking lights and none within the forest section.

' _He's trying to trap us here_ ' Veemon thought as he looked back at his sleeping partner. ' _Please wake up soon, or we may never be able to leave._ ' Veemon sighed and pressed his back further against the wall and continued to watch as the light on the map began to blink out one by one. Eventually he succumbed to his own exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later Veemon woke up hearing a sound. Turning to Flamemon, he watched as the digimon began to stir. The movement was small first; just a mumble here and the twitch of a leg. Then Flamemon yawned and stretched out his arms and legs. He then sat up and stretched out his arms towards the sky and legs straight out in front of him.

"Man I need that nap," Flamemon said as he opened his eyes, only to see large red ones staring back at him.

"Gah!" Flamemon fell back against the wall hitting his head. He reached back and rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Sorry Flamemon," Veemon apologized, and then he jumped into his partner's lap and hugged him. This took Flamemon by surprise. "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up, and that Fallenmon would find and destoy us."

Flamemon was stunned for a moment as Veemon's words registered in his mind. Veemon hardly ever admitted when he was scared, so he must be terrified. Then he noticed a wet feeling on his chest where Veemon's head was leaning against it. ' _He's crying_.'

"Don't worry Veemon. I wouldn't go down that easily," Flamemon said as he returned Veemon's hug and slowly rubbed small reassuring circles on the dragon's back. Flamemon didn't let go or stop until Veemon was no longer crying. "Feelin' better now?"

"Yea," Veemon flashed a smile as he pulled out of Flamemon's chest and looked up at him.

"Good," Flamemon returned with his own goofy smile.

Grrrrrrr.

Veemon blushed as his stomach growled out.

"Hungry huh." Flamemon said as his own stomach growled out. "I could use a bite to eat as well. Azulongmon knows we're going to need the energy in order to escape Fallenmon."

Flamemon closed his eyes, and he began to be covered by fractal code. He could feel his body begin to shift and transform. The shell of the fractal code then faded away after a few seconds, leaving in Davis in Flamemon's place.

Davis stood up and stretched out working his sore human muscles. After stretching, he began to look over his body and take note of the damages. While his digimon formed sustained the majority of the damages and had recovered some during his nap, many of the wounds had passed over to his human form. He had bruises on his legs and arms, along with a few scratches. Peering down his shirt, he noticed a few more bruises spread across his torso and a large cut across his chest just below his pectorals.

' _Well this is going to be hard to explain to the others_ ,' he thought, but then his stomach rumbled once more. ' _I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now let's eat_."

"Let's see what I got in my book bag to eat," Davis said as he took off his book bag that had reappeared now that he was in human form. He opened up and listed the food as he took it out. "Four bottles of water, two apples, two of chicken salad sandwiches that Jun made this morning, two bags of chips, a slice of chocolate cake, some napkins, and two plastic forks. That should be enough for now."

Davis looked up and couldn't help but laugh under his breathe when he saw Veemon. The dragon's eyes had gone big and watery, and his mouth was wide open with some drool leaking out of the right side.

"Well I guess I better divide this up before you drown yourself on your spit, eh Vee," Davis teased. The dragon blushed but continued to stare at the food as if his life depended on it. Rolling his eyes Davis began to divided the food so each of them got two bottles of water, an apple, a sandwich, a bag of chips, and one half of the piece of cake, of which Veemon had promptly ate his half almost before Davis could even give him his fork. They ate quickly and in silence so they could concentrate on their meal. The two males had polished off the food and water in record time, and were now leaning against the wall patting their stomachs.

"That was good," Davis said as he closed his eyes.

"Just what the doctormon ordered," Veemon said and quickly followed with a burp. "Excuse me."

"Nice one Vee," Davis laughed at his friend.

"I feel like I could go a few more rounds with Fallenmon," Veemon said as he stood up and began to box the air. Davis just laughed in response.

"That's good to hear, you just might need to if we're going to stop him," Davis told Veemon. "By the way, what has happened while I was out?"

Veemon just stared at him for a second. Then his eye's went wide as he remembered what Fallenmon had been doing before he fell asleep. He ran over to where he had laid the D-3 and D-System and grabbed them, earning a confused look from Davis. He then returned to Davis handing him the D-3, which the boy pocketed, before checking the time and trying to pull the map back up on the D-System.

"Its not good Davis. Fallenmon has been destroying the digi-gates across File Island," Veemon explained as be opened the map. "Before I fell asleep he had destroyed at least six that I had noticed, and that was about three hours ago. Now there are only…," Veemon looked at the map and his eyes went wide in surprise or fear, "There's only two remain."

"What," Davis yelped as he looked at the map displayed on the screen of the device that Veemon was holding. He saw that there was only two flashing dots on what was a map of File Island.

"Each one of these dots represent a digi-gate," Veemon explained. "Right now there is only two left. One on Infinity Mountain and one in the desert section. If he destroys those two, then we will be trapped here with him."

"Well we just got to beat him before he can destroy them," Davis smiled as he put rested his chin on his left hand and put his elbow on his knee. "Just where to do it?"

"What do you mean," questioned Veemon.

"We can't just attack him out in the open. He would have to many advantages," explained Davis. "In order to stand a chance at winning in a fight we need to find a way to take away those advantages, a level playing field." ' _Now just where would that be though_ ', thought Davis.

' _The Plain, Desert, Beach, and Lake sectors are out of the question. So is Infinity Mountain, that was Devimon's domain.'_

 _'The Forest Sector maybe? No, while the trees would limit is flight capabilities, they would also effect my movement.'_

 _'The Ice Sector maybe a good spot to fight. The constant blizzards there would damage Fallenmon's wings and reduce his visibility to zero. Then again my vision would also be shot, plus fire and ice don't mix.'_

"What about here?" Veemon's question brought Flamemon out of his thoughts.

"Here?" Davis looked around where they were sitting. He had been to out of it when he first woke up and then too hungry to notice where they were, but now that he was refreshed he recognized the location. It was the sewer tunnels where the Numemon lived. Veemon and him had often explored these tunnels in order to map them out in case they were ever needed, like right now. They had discovered that the tunnels ran all through the island, connecting every major sector through a labyrinth of interconnecting network of underground passages. They actually only became sewers near the factory.

 _'The Factory,'_ Davis thought. Thinking quickly, he came up with a plan. He knew that it was risky, but they had to act fast before Fallenmon destroyed the last T.V. This was the best he could come up with that was completely suicidal.

"Veemon, Davis said looking at his partner. "I think I have an idea on how to beat Fallenmon."

"What is it Davish," Veemon questioned his best friend.

Davis leaned down and whispered his plan into Veemon's ear. As Davis finished telling the dragon his plan he couldn't suppress his shock or eagerness for the idea.

"Are you sure about this Davish? It sounds very dangerous, especially for you."

"I know, but what other choice do we have. If we don't act now Fallenmon will trap us here, and who knows what will happen after that."

Veemon couldn't help but admit that Davis was right. Despite the reservations that Veemon had he couldn't really argue against the plan. It was their best option. "Alright, I'm in."

 **Place: With Fallenmon nearby Toy Town.**

Fallenmon looked at the remains of Toy Town. The smoking remains of the once joyful village littered the ground. The melted plastic bodies of action figures, the cotton from stuffed animals, and the broken shards of porcelain dolls could be seen every where. The once vibrant hues had become ash gray and burnt black. Without Monzaemon to protect the place, the village fell to ruins under Fallemon's power within seconds.

"They were right Toy Town is a lot of fun," Fallenmon laughed. "But I may have played a little to rough. Good riddance, it was an eyesore anyway." Fallenmon turned away from the remains of the once happy village and surveyed the area. "Now where is that furball. I'm getting really tired of this game."

Fallenmon looked around in every direction in search of his prey, but saw nothing. Nothing but the destroyed remains of every place he had visited so far. Meaning everything but Infinity Mountain and the Factory. Just as Fallenmon was about to head for the Factory movement caught his eye. Fallenmon focused on where he saw the figure move, until he saw it again.

"So there you are Furball," Fallenmon smirked as he watched Flamemon weave his way through the field of vending machines. He would run from the shadow of one to the next in hopes of not being seen. "Clever but not smart enough."

Fallenmon began to quickly descend onto his prey. He moved silently as he raised his sword to strike. Just as he was about to attack, Flamemon noticed his presence and jumped to the left. He moved just in time as Fallenmon's sword cut into the ground, leaving a deep scar in the dirt.

"That's the best you got," Flamemon taunted. "I was sure you were faster than that."

"Hold still you little pest," Fallenmon told him, as he slashed at the fire digimon with his sword, but Flamemon just danced around it.

"Missed Me. Missed Me. Now you got to…You know what never mind. I don't want you anywhere near these lips of mine," Flamemon said as he jumped back a few yards dodging several of Fallenmon's jabs with his sword. "You move slower than a KaratsukiNumemon, and now that I think about it you smell like one too. When was the last time you had a bath? Peww!"

"I'm going to slaughter you," Fallenmon called out as he chased after Flamemon who had started running. Several times his sword had nearly made contact with Flamemon, but each time the fire digimon had dodged and then quickly insulted him. This continued for several minutes until Flamemon went through a small opening in the ground. Without hesitation Fallenmon followed him through.

The opening came out into the sewer part of the tunnels. Flamemon ran straight from the opening and into the main tunnel, and then he quickly swung a right. He ran as fast in order to put distance between him and Fallenmon, but not so much that Fallenmon would loose sight of him. He ran passed several remains of side tunnels that had been collapsed until he came to a tunnel on his left. He quickly jumped over the water and entered the tunnel just as Fallenmon came into the main tunnel. Having seen where the digimon went, Fallenmon followed after.

 **Place: The Vending Machine Fields**

Just as Fallenmon entered the side tunnel, one of the large vending machines on the surface began to move. The front of one of the machines opened up with a gasp of air, revealing the machine to be phony. The door to the hollow box fell to the ground as the figure inside of the box pushed the door. When it was sure the coast was clear, it stepped out from the box letting the sun light up its body.

The figure was humanoid in shape, but had no other resemblances to the human species. What you could see of the skin was blue. It had two arms that each ended with a hand that had three claws. What could be seen of its legs were heavily muscled and toned, and it had a long blue tail sticking out from its back. The rest of its body was covered in golden armor that had the Crest of Miracles embedded on the front of its lower armor. Through its golden helmet one could make out its red eyes. This digimon was the Royal Knight, Magnamon, the digivolved form of Veemon and the Digi-Egg of Miracles.

Magnamon lifted up into the air and flew over to where the entrance into the sewers that Flamemon and Fallenmon had went into was located. He started at it for a minute before sighing.

"I hope this plan works Flamemon"

 _Flashback:_

 _Here is the plan Veemon. We need to get him into the tunnels and lure Fallenmon to the factory. Before we go looking for him we are going to collapse every tunnel that doesn't lead to the factory, so once he's down there he won't be able to go anywhere that we don't want him to. Then we are going to collapse every entrance but the one that I'm going to lead him into and the one in the factory._

 _Once we are finished with that I'm going to lure him into the tunnels. While down there he want be able to use his wings because the tunnel's cramped space. He also won't be able to attack easily since most of his attacks move into a straight line, allowing me to easily dodge down side tunnels. Dodging my attacks are going to be near impossible for him because his large side is going to restrict his movement. The tunnels had a bonus in that they can help focus my attacks if I fire them from a distance instead of them spreading out, meaning I won't have to get near him._

 _Now here is where you come in. I'm going to have you armor-digivolve to Magnamon and then hide before we enter the tunnels. Wait about a minute or so before you come out. Then I want you to blast the entrance to keep Fallenmon from going back. Then I want you to fly to the factory and wait for me. Then you will take him by surprise and ambush him as he comes out of the tunnels. Then our trap will be set._

 _End Flashback_

"Be careful. This can go wrong very easily."

" _Magna Blast!"_

Golden misses launched from Magnamon's armor and shot toward the tunnel entrance. When they made impact, they exploded with such force that the ground below the armored digimon shook violently, and a cloud of dust filled the air. As the cloud cleared out Magnamon could no longer see the entrance to the tunnels for the collapsed hill.

"Good luck my partner," Magnamon said before the flew to the factory to await the next stage of Davis's plan.

 **Tunnels:**

The tunnels shook with the impact of the missiles, knocking loose dirt and debris from the walls of the tunnel. The stone walls of the sewers caused the sound of the explosion to reverberate and echo through the tunnels without a way to escape. The sound was dizzying and physically hurt Flamemon with his sensitive hearing. Thinking quickly, he ducked down one of the smaller side tunnels and curled into a bowl, covering his head and ears with his arms and hands.

After a few minutes the shaking stopped. When he could not longer feel anymore debris falling around him Flamemon stood up and shook off the dirt and stones off of him in a similar way to a dog shakes off water. Most of the debris came off easily enough but some dust remained stuck to his fur.

While he had covered his ears fast enough to block out the worst of the sound he had not been fast enough to avoid all of it. His ears were still ringing even after all the echoes had died away. It was because of this ringing he didn't hear the approach of a figure behind him.

Flamemon had been rubbing his aching ears when he suddenly froze. A shiver ran down his spine, and his hair stood on end. The only movement came from his tensing muscles and his eyes. The orbs looked to his left; seeing nothing they shifted to the right. There was a shift in light.

Without thinking he jumped forward without thinking, the tip of a blade managing to slice through a few hairs on the back of his head. He landed on all fours facing the fallen angel. The sudden burst of adrenalin pumped through his body by his rapidly beating heart cleared out the ringing in Flamemon's ears just in time for him to hear Fallenmon's words.

"That's a good look for you," Fallenmon sneered. "Being on all fours I mean. You finally look like the lesser beast that you are bowing down to your superior. Let's see if you know any tricks. Now Play Dead!"

Flamemon growled as he dropped to the floor and roll to the wall on his right, avoiding the downward swing of Fallenmon's sword. The sword struck the floor with such force that half of the blade becoming embedded into the stone. Using the time that Fallenmon needed to pull out the sword Flamemon charged towards the fallen angel while running on all fours.

" _Baby Salamander!_ "

Flames erupted around Flamemon covering his body in fire. Fallenmon was caught by surprise as the rookie digimon tackled him from an angle. The flames traveled up the sides of the evil digimon's body causing him to yell out in pain.

"If the fire is too hot," Flamemon said as he landed back on the ground. "Then you need to go for a dip." Flamemon charged at the burning angel and head-butted him in the stomach. The force was so much that Fallenmon was flung backwards into the water in between the two walkways on either side of the tunnel. To add insult to injury, Flamemon jumped off of the walkway he was on and landed on top of Fallenmon's still exposed head forcing his face under the water's surface. He then jumped to the other side and started running back into the main tunnel, turning to the left.

When he heard Fallenmon splutter and spit water out of his mouth, he had to suppress back a laugh. "Don't you know that this is not a place for swimming," he called out, looking back over his shoulder. "This is a sewer." He could no longer suppress a laugh as Fallenmon let loose a roar of rage.

"I'm going to skin you alive," Fallenmon swore in a slightly feminine sounding voice. "And then I'm going to wear your furs as a lining for my boots so I can take pleasure in knowing that I will be walking all over you with every step I take. I'll turn your tail into a new scarf, and your skin into a leather jacket. And when my underlings compliment me on my new clothes and ask me where I got them I'll say, 'Thank you. I took them off a stupid animal that is now extinct. Nothing like fur from a fire digimon to keep you warm and looking fashionable in the winter months.'"

Deciding that it would not be a good thing to be anywhere near here when Fallenmon got up Flamemon began to run like the devil was at his heels, which in this case he was. The tunnel was straight with only the occasional signs of a collapsed passage way to differentiate how far he had to go before he reached his target. He kept his ears peeled for footsteps or any other sound that would give away the location of his pursuer who so far had remained quite after his earlier rant. Then his ears twitched as he caught the sound of metal against stone. Braving a glance, he turned his head so he could look over his shoulder. He saw Fallenmon running and each step of his blade lined boots brought him closer. He was closing in fast. Before he picked up speed Flamemon was slightly relieved that he had been right about Fallenmon not being able to fly in the tunnels if the fact that the black wings were wrapped tightly around the fallen angel's body. An added bonus was that because the wall was on his left side Fallenmon had a very limited range of movement when it came to using his sword.

"I'm impressed with your cunning and speed," called out Fallenmon. "I haven't had a battle like this in a long time. You have managed to last longer than almost every other digimon I have slain. But you won't last to much longer. A furball like you has no chance against a mega."

" _Dark Piercing!_ "

"Crap," yelled Flamemon as he caught the whistle of the dark spear flying to the air at him. He couldn't stop or drop to dodge it or Fallenmon would catch up with him. The wall prevented him to dodge to the left. Then a low hanging pipe caught his eye. With one swift movement he jumped up and grabbed it. Using his momentum, he swung himself forward legs first in a gymnastic movement as the spear passed under him. Flamemon leaned back further while still in the air until he nearly did a black flip. He landed on the ground on all fours. Not bothering to right himself he continued to run on his hands and feet. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that if he slowed down even the slightest Fallenmon would catch up with him.

Flamemon quickly rounded a corner into a larger tunnel, barely able to keep himself from sliding into the water. He didn't let that slow him down though, his goal was in sight. At the end of the tunnel was a large pipe that was slightly lifted off of the ground. A bright light shone out of the tunnel from the factory that was at the other end. With increasing excitement, he picked up speed reaching the end of the pipe quickly.

" _Wicked Feat!"_

Unfortunately for Flamemon the larger tunnel gave the space Fallenmon needed to use his sword effectively.

"Arggg," Flamemon screamed out in pain as Tyrfing was brought across his back in an angle from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist; the force of the blow knocking him down onto his stomach. The pain was intense, a burning sensation searing into his flesh; the irony was not lost on the fire digimon. He lifted his left arm toward the exit, but that small movement only caused the wound to burn even more. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Fallenmon approach him. The fallen angel stepped into the pipe, and continued to walk until he stood over the down digimon. With a smirk he lifted his right foot and then brought the tip of it down onto Flamemon's already wounded right shoulder.

"Raagh," Flamemon yelled has he felt his shoulder crack and the blade on the boot bury itself into his back muscles. Fallenmon jerked his boot back, and the blade came out of his flesh with a slicing motion; Flamemon could feel war and sticky blood pour out of his body.

"Aww, does that hurt," mocked Fallenmon.

"Nope," responded Flamemon weakly as he slowly turned his head so he could look at Fallenmon. "It feels good." Fallenmon's lips pressed into a line and his eye narrowed down at the fire digimon. Then he smirked.

"Well then take this." Fallenmon brought his left leg back, and then swung it forward. The boot went under Flamemon's body and made contact his his gut; the blade burying itself into deep into the stomach. Flamemon was lifted into the air and went flying off the blade. His body hit the wall with enough force that it formed a dent, and several cracking sounds could be heard coming from his body.

"Argh," Flamemon groaned out as he landed on his back near the entrance into the factory. His vision was blurred, with only vague shapes being visible. The back of his head hurt. He could no longer feel his right arm, and he couldn't even move a finger when he tried to move it from up under his back. His ribs ached, and each breathe was difficult and hurt. Flamemon could feel even more blood coming up from the tears in his stomach and back. Then a dark shape appeared over him.

"Not dead yet," Fallenmon asked as he tapped his left boot against Flamemon's chest. Flamemon responded by spitting at him. The mix of blood and saliva landed on the fallen angel's stomach, but he didn't seem bothered by it. "Well you are stubborn, but I can remedy that." Fallemon pointed the tip of his sword down at Flamemon's heart. He lifted his sword until the hilt was at the fallen angel's chest. "I win." Fallenmon brought his sword down, and Flamemon closed his eyes.

The final blow never came.

Just before the blade could hit its target a blue hand grabbed Fallenmon's wrist in an iron grip, stopping the attack

"Wha-," was all the evil digimon could say before he was yanked out of the pipe and found himself staring into the angry red eyes of a blue dragon in golden armor.

Suddenly Fallenmon doubled over in pain as the Magnamon's armored knee buried itself into his gut. Then Magnamon sent an uppercut into Fallenmon's face before he could comprehend what was going on. Fallenmon was sent flying back and through the air by several yards.

" _Magna Blast!"_

Golden missiles were fired from the armor straight at Fallenmon who was still in the air from the punch. When they made contact the missiles exploded into golden blast. Fallenmon went flying further back and into a series of pistons, gears, pipes, and other machinery at the other end of the very large room.

Magnamon stared at the spot where Fallenmon landed, and when there had been no movement for a short time he turned back to the pipe. He reached in gently pulled out the injured Flamemon. He cradled the near unconscious digimon in his arms next to his chest.

 ***(Warning, if you are squeamish you may want to skip this paragraph).***

"You promised me that you wouldn't get hurt," Magnamon said as he examined his best friend's wounds. He probably had a concussion since he couldn't look directly focus on his partner. His right arm was definitely broken as it hung down lifelessly. Magnamon could see how some of his ribs were broken and pointing at odd angles based on the impressions under the skins. Each breathe shallow and sounded painful, and if the wet gasping sound that he heard every time Flamemon did take a breath was anything to go by, one of his lungs had been punctured with blood flowing in. Magnamon was even surer of this when Flamemon started to cough and the crimson liquid came out of his mouth. The dragon didn't even want to think about the wounds. He couldn't see the gashes on Flamemon's back, but he could certainly feel the torn flesh and warm liquid leaking out. What really worried Magnamon was the tear in the stomach. He had seen some bad injuries in some of his battles, but nothing like that. Blood and bile pouring out from the tear, and he could clearly see the damage inside. Magnamon was not one to have a light stomach, but even he had to push down a feeling of squeamishness.

* **(Safe)** *

"Its just a couple of scratches. I'll be fine in a little bit," Flamemon said while trying and failing to smile. Magnamon shot him a look that said otherwise. "Maybe it just doesn't look good, but it doesn't even hurt."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." 'He is going into shock,' thought Magnamon as he glanced to the digimon's paling skin. 'If I don't do something soon…,'

Magnamon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on his own golden aura and brought it to the surface. It surrounded him in a beautiful, golden light. Magnamon placed his right hand onto Flamemon's chest, and willed his aura though his hand and into his friend. The aura flowed from Flamemon's chest to the rest of his body until he was covered in the golden substance.

As the aura covered him, Flamemon was overcome with a feeling of peace. He felt all the tension and tingling in his body melt away along with his exhaustion. He closed his eyes and relaxed completely. Once he was relaxed the aura began to work miracles on his body. The torn muscles and blood vessels in his body began to stitch together until they were fully repaired. The larger fragments of his ribs began to come together and fix themselves into their proper places. Once the piece that had punctured his lung was removed the tissue was slowly repaired. The wounds themselves though were more difficult to deal with. The corruption from Fallenmon's blades still lingered in the wounds, and like a poison it was preventing them from healing while causing further damage. It fought against the healing holy aura. It took almost every bit of its energy to purify the corruption, and the only thing the aura could do was clean the wounds and form a layer of tissue to cover them, much like a scab.

After the aura faded Magnamon lifted his hand from the chest and placed his arm under Flamemon's back to provide extra support. Magnamon then looked over the digimon. His eye's were still closed, but much to the dragon's relief his breathe was steady and came easier. It also no longer contained a wet sound. 'He's asleep,' Magnamon thought. From what he could see the ribs were mostly healed and no longer sticking in the wrong directions. Flamemon's right arm was no longer completely limp, and the fingers on his hand began to twitch in his sleep. Magnamon noted that while the wounds were no longer bleeding, the tissue formed by his aura that covered them was thin and nearly transparent. The edges of the cuts were still red and enflamed as well. 'While he is in longer in any immediate danger he still needs medical treatment. There are still shards of bone loose in his chest that could easily puncture his lungs again, or even his heart. The tissue on the wounds won't last either; even the slightest pressure would reopen them," Magnamon thought as he walked over to one of the far corners of the room that was out of sight do to the machinery that covered it. He laid the still sleeping Flamemon down, and quickly rubbed the hair on his head while smiling before he stood up.

'Unfortunately that won't be possible,' Mangamon continued as he walked to the middle of the room. 'Not until Fallenmon is taken down.' Magnamon glared at the evil digimon as he walked out of the ruins of the machinery he landed in. The Royal Knight and fallen angel stared each other down, and then on some invisible signal they charged at their opponent.

" _Magna Punch!"_

" _Wicked Feat!"_

* * *

 **Loki921: So what did you think of this chapter.**

 **Koji: O.K. I guess. You may have over did it on the injures just a tad. And is LadyDevimon really that psychotic?**

 **Lok921: I believe she very well could be.**

 **Koji: Remind me never get on her bad side, and I thought Zoe was could get mental at times.**

 **Loki921: Uh dude..(Starts shivering and shaking).**

 **Koji: She is right behind me isn't she?**

 **Zoe: What was that about me being mental Koji?**

 **Koji: I was just joking I swear. If you are crazy its because of Takuya.**

 **Zoe: Kooojjjiii Minamoto.**

 **Koji: Don't just stand there, help me.**

 **Loki921: You're the crazy one if you think I'm going to go against Zoe. Good Luck dude. You're going to need it.**

 **Zoe: Koji get back here don't you dare run away.**

 **Loki921: Well thats it for now. I'll see you next time of Digimon: Flame Within Miracles.**


	6. Chapter 6: Armageddon: Part 2

**Loki921 :Hey its Loki921. Sorry about how long its been since my last update. I've been busy since I graduate, trying to find a job and all, and still looking. I tried to post this chapter this morining, but was giving me trouble. I just had to use the copy and paste method instead. Now I think it is time to introduce our next guest. He is cool, calm and collected. Lets give a big round of applause to...**

 **Guest : Hello, I'm Koichi Kimura.**

 **Loki921 : Yep, Its the Warrior of Darkness, and personally, one of my favorite characters.**

 **Koichi : Thanks, but why am I one of your favorite characters?  
**

 **Loki921 :Because of what you represent. Before you appeared, Darkness was always portrayed as being bad or evil. When you came on the scene, the show began to take a more interesting turn in the dynamic of Darkness and Light. Thats why I also loved the main villian of the season being an angel.**

 **Koichi : I guess that makes sense. **

**Loki921 : Now lets move on to the game segment. Are you ready Koichi?**

 **Koichi : I'm always interested in a good game; especially if it annoys Koji.**

 **Loki921 : How are you related to him; he hates games.**

 **Koichi : *Shoulder Shrugs.***

 **Loki921 : Right. Now lets begin.**

 **Loki921 and Koichi : Guess that Digimon!**

 **Koichi : After the last chapter we received a lot of answers on who the mystery digimon was.**

 **Loki921 : THe majority of the were correct.**

 **Koichi : And the Mystery digimon was...**

 **Loki921 : Wizardmon!**

 **Wizardmon : " _Magical Game!_ "**

 **Koichi : Wizardmon hails from the Digital World known as Wichenly, where magic is common place.**

 **Loki921 : While Wizardmon played a big role in the first season, he had smaller parts and cameo appearances in other seasons; such as in "Kumamon, Light My Fire" and during the Autumn Leaf Festival where he is seen with a Gatomon.**

 **Koichi : The scene in which Wizardmon dies in order to protect Kari and Gatomon is a very touching scene that rarely leaves a dry eye in its wake; even Koji teared up at this scene.**

 **Loki921 : So he does have an emotional side.**

 **Koichi : Chapter's Mystery Digimon. (3 points).**

 **Loki921 : Alright this week is a little harder, for all of us. It was harder for me to design the clues without being blatantly obvious with who the digimon is.**

 **Koichi : And the clues are:**

 **Hint 1: A Rose is the symbol for the feeling or act this digimon is associated with.**

 **Hint 2: Luxuria.**

 **Hint 3: A touch will rot away flesh.**

 **Loki921 : Can you guess the digimon?**

 **Koichi: I think I know who that is. The clues are kind of dark aren't they.**

 **Loki921 : Maybe. I think it is now time for the acknowledgements. I noticed that I got a lot more reviews, follows, and likes since the last chapter, so I want to say thank you to those who left reviews, started following, and like my chapter.**

 **Koichi : Thank you.**

 **Loki921 : I also want to say thank you to those who have been with us since the beginning; I could write this story without your support.**

 **Koichi : Thank you *Takes a deep bow.***

 **Loki921 : Thank you every one. Now on to this chapter. Did you get a chance to review it, Koichi?**

 **Koichi : In fact I did. It was good. Had me on the edge of my seat at times. **

**Loki921 : That's good. I actually had a hard time writing this one. I could only write in around ten minute and sometimes thirty minute intervals due to my schedule. That not only slowed me down, but to me caused my story to be a little awkward thanks to the differences in writing.**

 **Koichi : It was not all that bad.**

 **Loki921 : Thanks, but that remains to be seen. It's the longest chapter so far at 45 pages and over 14301 words; good thing I split the chapter in two. I'll warn you know that there is a gory scene, but I have marked it, so you can skip it if you want. There is some language issues as well, but they are few and placed appropriately. So forgive me for that.**

 **Koichi : Wasn't there some changes you wanted to announce?**

 **Loki921 : Thanks for the reminder. While going over my notes, I noticed a problem that was going to occur because of the ages and time between the battle with Armegeddonmon and the start of this story. Now i made it so that four and a half years have past. **

**The Current ages of the DigiDestined are:**

 **Davis, Ken, Willis, T.K., and Kari:16**

 **Yolei: 17**

 **Cody: 14**

 **Tai, Matt, Sora, Michael: 21**

 **Izzy and Mimi: 20**

 **Joe: 22**

 **Thats all the changes I'm making so far. I'll update the earlier chapters when I get a chance. Koichi, want to due the honors.**

 **Koichi : Loki921 doesn't own digimon.**

 **Loki921: If I did, Jun would have been a DigiDestined in the middle of the second season. Now lets get the ball rolling.**

 **Koichi : Beast Spirit Evolution...JagerLoweemon!**

 **JagerLoweemon : Dark Master!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Armageddon part 2**

 ** _'Unfortunately that won't be possible,' Mangamon continued as he walked to the middle of the room. 'Not until Fallenmon is taken down.' Magnamon glared at the evil digimon as he walked out of the ruins of the machinery he landed in. The Royal Knight and fallen angel stared each other down, and then on some invisible signal they charged at their opponent._**

 ** _"Magna Punch!"_**

 ** _"Wicked Feat!"_**

Mangnamon's right arm began to glow in a golden light as he charged at Fallenmon, who's sword was surrounded by a crimson glow as he charged at Magnamon. When the digimon reached each other they attacked. The Royal Knight went to deliver a punch to Fallenmon's gut, but the fallen angel was already prepared to deliver a powerful strike with his sword. Before the sword could be brought down on him, Magnamon moved his right arm so that instead of punching his powered up arm guard blocked the attack. Tyrfing hit the golden armor, but did not cut through. The attacking sword and defending armor were in a deadlock, neither were giving an inch.

"Give up Fallenmon," Magnamon said to his opponent. "There is no way for you do win. An evil creature like you stands no chance against my golden light."

"Give up? I'll give up when the Dark Area freezes over," snarled Fallenmon. "You think that because you are a Royal Knight digimon that you are guaranteed to win, but that isn't so. Do you want to know why?" Fallenmon quickly slid his sword at a foreword angle across Magnamon's arm guard, breaking the dragon's defense by knocking his arm up in the air from the momentum of the movement. Before Fallenmon could capitalize on the dragon's moment of weakness Magnamon brought his left fist in a haymaker towards his opponent's face. Quickly leaping back while using his wings to push himself further Fallenmon managed to avoid the blow, thus allowing Magnamon to recover his guard.

"It's that very way of thinking that dooms them," Fallenmon continued as if he hadn't stopped talking. "Their way of thinking, that because they represent some sort higher morality makes them powerful is what makes them weak. Corruptible even. Just like that child who called himself an emperor."

Magnamon growled at the fallen angel in response to his taunt. The Royal Knight did not like thinking about Ken's darker days as the Digimon Emperor or how he had been used as a tool by MaloMyotismon for his resurrection. And he certainly didn't like this dark digimon speaking of him in a similar manner as the vampire and his minions had.

" _Magna Blast_!" Magnamon released several missiles from his armor. Each one honed in on Fallenmon who just stood where he was. As the missiles closed in on Fallenmon Magnamon charged forward with his right fish glowing.

" _Manga Punch!"_

" _Wicked Feat_!" Fallenmon raised his sword as the missiles drew near, and when they were close enough he quickly cut through them. Each missile exploded in a cloud of debris that covered the fallen angel digimon. Magnamon continued to charge toward the spot where he had last seen Fallenmon standing before the cloud blocked his view. The Royal Knight threw his glowing fist at where he thought Fallenmon was.

"You were saying," Magnamon smirked as he expected his fist to hit his opponent's body and deal a hefty blow, but that smirk faded into shock when that didn't happen. Instead he felt something grab his wrist. He tried to pull his hand free, but the grip on his wrist was too strong. Magnamon then had to use his left arm to protect his eyes as a strong gale came from in in front of him. As the winds blew by the cloud of debris was carried off revealing Fallenmon. He was creating the gale by flapping four of his wings, two on each side, and he was holding Magnamon's wrist in his right hand.

"This behavior was what I was talking about," Fallenmon lectured to the trapped dragon. "The arrogance of the Royal Knights blinds them and causes them to make stupid mistakes, like letting their anger get the best of them and attacking without thinking. They never stop to think about their actions. Now look at you. You're trapped and at my complete mercy, and now I can do this."

Fallenmon lifted his right arm up as high as it could go causing the dragon to come off of the floor of the factory. Then Fallenmon reached his left hand around Magnamon's exposed neck and squeezed. Hard. The razor-like nails at the end of the fallen angel's hands dug into the back of the dragon's neck drawing blood.

"How does it feel to slowly have the life choked out of you," Fallenmon questioned the dragon as he tightened his grip. Magnamon took his left hand and gripped the wrist of the hand that was holding on to his neck. He tried to pull the hand off his neck, but Fallenmon's grip refused to give. "I' honestly want to know. I'm always curious on how my victims feel as their lives slowly slips away from them. Do your lungs feel like they are on fire? Are there spots in your vision, or is your life playing before you like some short, B-Rate movie?"

"Y..fo…ot…bt…y t…l," Magnamon managed to mumble.

"What was that," Fallenmon mocked. "I couldn't quite get that. Can you speak up?"

"You forgot about my tail." Before Fallenmon could comprehend what was happening Magnamon's tail wrapped around the fallen angel's left leg. With a grunt Magnamon pulled his tail back resulting in Fallenmon's leg to be pulled out from under him. Fallenmon released his grip on the Royal Knight as he tried to keep his balance, but it was of no use as his back hit the stone floor of the factory. Not wasting the opportunity Magnamon twisted his body to gain momentum, like how a baseball player turns his body right before the pitch, and with a quick movement of his tail he threw Fallenmon into the factory wall at the other side of the room.

Magnamon used the opportunity that was afforded to him to catch his breath. Each breathe stung his lungs, but his mind became more clear. Eventually the spots in his vision began to fade away. Once his breathing returned to normal Magnamon looked at the spot where Fallenmon had landed. The fallen angel stood up and looked back at Magnamon.

"Now, now, that wasn't very nice. That really did hurt."

"I'm sorry," Magnamon responded to Fallenmon. "Next time I'll try to throw you on to something else, like a cactus. Or how about a bed of nails; I hear those are quite comfy with an iron pillow."

"Ow. Just when I thought that we were getting to be friends you go and wound me," Fallenmon placed his right hand on his heart and his left hand on his face.

"If I had friends like you I wouldn't need any enemies," Magnamon retorted.

"You're right," Fallenmon said as a smirk made its appearance on his face.

" _Wicked Feat!"_ Fallenmon charged toward Magnamon with Tyrfing raised in the air. Magnamon took a deep breath and thrust his hands next to each other at arms length in front of him with his palms open.

" _Aura Barrier!"_ A ball of light formed in front of Magnamon's palms. The light grew in size and began to cover the dragon. In the blink of an eye Magnamon was enveloped in a glowing barrier made of clear light. When the dark blade struck the light barrier sparks of electricity shot out from the spot where they made contact as the two opposing forces tried to overpower one another. Light V.S. Dark. Good V.S. Evil. Sweat trickled down Magnamon's neck from the exertion of energy he was using to push back Fallenmon's sword, but with one last push of energy into the barrier the sword was drove back and Fallenmon knocked off balance.

"Magna Kick!" A golden glow surrounded Magnamon's right leg right before he drove it into Fallenmon's left side with a roundhouse kick.

"He shoots and he scores," gloated Magnamon as Fallenmon went flying onto a conveyer belt that carried him into the opening of a complicated machine that was assembling strange pieces of machinery. "Am I one awesome dragon or what? Maybe I should be the captain of Davis's soccer team. Nah, I'm more of a striker."

"Strike this! _Dark Piercing!_ " A spear of darkness tore out of the machine that Fallenmon had been drug into. The attack took took Magnamon by such surprise that it left him no time to dodge. He could only cross his arms in front of his chest so that his arm guards provided an extra layer of protection over his vital organs. The spear hit his left arm guard with such force that he went flying back into another machine that was disassembling the machinery that the other one was assembling.

While the spear had hurt the dragon it had not pierced is armor, but the machine was trying its best to take it apart. Several arms that carried torches were trying to weld through the metal, while other arms had rotating blades that were trying to cut through it like a can opener. The torches were not much of a problem as his golden armor was heat resistant, but his skin wasn't. The real problem came from the blades as they were made of obsidian digizoid. Obsidian digizoid was a rare alloy of chrome digizoid that was know not only for its jet-black color but its sharpness when fashioned into weapons. The metal could cut through almost anything, including his golden digizoid armor. What made it worse that that obsidian digizoid, like all digizoidian alloys, had high defensive capabilities making it hard to destroy.

Magnamon quickly grabbed the nearest torches with his right hand, and tore them off of the arms that were holding them, sending sparks flying. One of the arms that had a blade came straight at him; thinking fast he rolled to the left side of the conveyer belt he was on. The blade hit the belt and made a screeching sound, but a torch came down and burned the inner elbow of his left arm. With a wince Magnamon grabbed the offending equipment before it could do any more damage with his left hand, and crushed it in his palm. With that done Magnamon rolled back over on to his back, and just in time to dodge two more rotating blades, one coming from each side of the machine. After the two blades passed over him Magnamon jerked his head to the right to avoid a third one that came down right where his face had been.

"Talk about a close cut," the dragon laughed out nervously as he gazed at his reflection in the obsidian blade. Two more blades came down forcing him to move his tail and right arm to avoid them. The last blade managed to cut through the bottom part of his arm guard, eliciting a hiss from the dragon; luckily the blade only managed a light cut through the metal and not into the flesh. Nor did it do any significant damage to the armor that would compromise its integrity. Relief came to Magnamon as the conveyer belt carried him out of the machine.

"I guess this is the light people talk about seeing at the end of the tunnel," joked Magnamon as his head came out of the machine, but Magnamon's relief was short lived as a shadow passed over him.

" _Wicked Feat!"_ On reflex Magnamon pulled his upper body foreword so that he was in a crunch position with his face almost touching the metal frame that made up the exit of the machine; the dark blade cut through the belt where his neck had been only seconds before. Before Fallenmon could bring his sword back up for a second swipe Magnamon turned on the turbines within his armor, and launched himself into the air.

"That was a close one," Magnamon breathed out as a sweat dropped formed on his forehead. "I nearly lost my head there."

"So your taking this battle to the air," questioned Fallenmon. "Alright, I'll take the battle to you." With that Fallenmon flapped his wings and took off after Magnamon.

Magnamon and Fallenmon charged at each other, trading blows. Magnamon would deliver a hard punch to the fallen angel's chest, or Fallenmon would attack the dragon with his sword. They would block the other's attack, and then jump back from the battle only to charge at each other once again. The battle continued like this for several minutes; neither side gaining on the other. The fight was at a total stalemate until they leaped away from each other one last time.

"This is getting us no where," Fallenmon called out to his foe.

"I have to agree," Magnamon called back as he scanned the area from the corner of his eyes. Is eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of a metal hook attached to an chain that was lazily wrapped around an I-beam, and both objects were made of chrome digizoid. He narrowed his eyes at his foe as a plan came to his mind.

"I'm on a tight schedule. The master will not be pleased if I don't destroy this world within the time limit he has generously given me," Fallenmon said as he raised his sword. "So I'll end this little game of ours here and now!" Fallenmon drug is sword in a pattern in front of him, leaving an all to familiar symbol forming in the air.

"Try as you might, victory will not come to you," responded Magnamon as he placed both hands at his right side. He moved the hands so that the right hand was a few inches above the left one, palms facing each other with his fingers spaced out. He pumped energy into his palms that began to gather in an orb that was forming in between the palms of his hands. Within the orb plants, moons, stars, and several galaxies could be seen forming and then being compressed. Just as the orb began to glow with a golden light that almost burned Magnamon's palms with its intensity Fallenmon called out his attack.

" _Dark Destroyer!_ " A beam of darkness fired from the now completed pentagram toward the Royal Knight, who only smirked.

" _Shining Gold Solar Storm!"_ Magnamon thrusted his hands in front of him, with his left one turning forward. The golden orb became a shining beam that fired from his hands straight toward Fallenmon and his attack. The two attacks collided head on in the middle of the two fighters.

"I guess will see whose attack is stronger," Fallenmon smirked at the Royal Knight.

"There's no guessing about it," responded Magnamon, and true to his word there was no real battle. Right as the attacks hit the Magnamon's golden beam overwhelmed Fallenmon's dark attack.

"Wha-," was all that could escape from Fallenmon's mouth as the beam hit him, knocking him through a hole in the wall.

"That's no Kamehamaha Wave, that's my Shining Gold Solar Storm. Its made of rapidly compressed space that I explosively expand into a beam of light that sweeps away my enemies," explained Magnamon. "Lets see a space monkey top that."

Before Fallenmon could return Magnamon flew to the hook and unwound the chain from the I-beam. With few deft movements of his hands he fashioned a noose on the end of the chain that did not have the hook. The knot was tied so that when he pulled on one end of the chain the noose would tighten and not loosen up. After checking over the knot one last time Magnamon flew to the ceiling of the factory, and landed in a corner that was hidden by the shadows of several I-beams but left him with a perfect view of the factory.

Several seconds later Fallenmon returned flying through the hole in the factory. Magnamon gleefully noted that the fallen angel had not escaped from his attack unscathed. The blades on his boots were chipped and dulled. The visor was completely shattered revealing both of his purple eyes. The worst damage seemed to have been done to his wings. The way the lowest wing on his left side and the middle wing on his right side hung limply at an awkward angle told the dragon that they were broken, and would therefore Fallenmon would be slower than ever.

"Do you think that was funny," Fallenmon called out as he moved around to search the room for the dragon. "Do you think that your going to get away with that? I'll admit it was a good move, and has done more damage than any other attack I have received. But it was your last. Next time I will kill you, and then that furball and the Child of Miracles, that is if they're not dead already."

' _That's it. Keep talking and come a little closer_ ,' thought Magnamon as he watched Fallenmon check behind several beams that were nearby his hiding spot, and then the evil digimon would move closer after checking behind each one. ' _Closer. Closer. Almost. Almost._ ' Then Fallenmon moved in range while checking inside some machinery.

"Welcome to my parlor the Arukenimon said to the Flymon," Magnamon called out as he used the chain as a makeshift lasso, and threw the noose around Fallenmon's torso. Fallenmon let out a scream of pain as Magnamon pulled the rope taut causing the noose to bind not only his arms to the sides of his torso but also the two lower wings on each side of his body, including the two broken ones. In order to try and remain flying Fallenmon had to force his two unbound upper wings to flap even faster in order to support his weight.

"Damn you," Fallenmon cursed Magnamon between his clenched jaws. "Once I get out of this I will end you, slowly."

"I don't see how you'll be able to after I do this," Magnamon stated as he pulled the end of the chain that had the hook over to a large and complicated machine, causing Fallenmon to curse him again as the noose tightened further when he couldn't keep up with Magnamon's speed. Once the dragon stopped moving the fallen angel got a good look at the machine, and then he realized what Magnamon had in mind as he saw several gears that were twice his size turning against each other, giving the whole machine the appearance of the mechanisms of a rather large clock.

"You wouldn't dare," Fallenmon hissed at the dragon. Despite not being able to see his face Fallenmon could have sworn that Magnamon was smiling by the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"You should be careful of what you say," Magnamon said to the bound up angel as he fed the hook into the two largest gears in the machine. "I can never resist a dare."

Fallenmon turned from the machine and tried to fly away, but his struggle only resulted in the chains binding him to bite further into his flesh until they drew blood as the two large gears held the chain in-between them, preventing it from being pulled back as they fed more of the chain into the mechanisms. As more chain was pulled into the machine Fallenmon was drug closer to the gears. The fallen angel tried to raise his sword in hopes of cutting the chain and releasing himself, but the binding was so tight that they prevented him from budging his arms let alone raise his sword. There was nothing the evil digimon could do as he was pulled closer to the machine. Just before he reached the gears Fallenmon glared directly at the dragon that had put him in this situation with as much hatred and malice as he could muster, but Magnamon returned it with with his arms crossed and a completely neutral look.

****(Warning for Graphic Scenes!)****

As Fallenmon had his back to the machine from trying to fly away his wings were the first part of him to be pulled in by the gears. Magnamon could only stare at the sickening scene that was taken place in front of him because it was his duty to watch since he was the one responsible for what was happening. As the wings were pulled in the sound of crunching bones filled the air followed by Fallenmon's screams. The gears then caught his hair and forced his head against the lower gear as they pulled the silver strands in. Magnamon could hear how the once solid voice of Fallenmon was separated into distinct female and male screams of pain, the voices of Devimon and LadyDevimon, but they were soon muffled by the medal of the gears as Fallenmon's head and shoulders were forced in between the gears. Soon all that could be seen of the evil digimon were his twitching feet, and they too eventually disappeared into the mechanisms.

****(End of Graphic Scene)****

Even after Fallenmon's body had disappeared into the mechanism Magnamon remained flying a few yards back from the large gears that had pulled the fallen angel in, waiting for a sign that the evil digimon was gone once and for all. Magnamon heard a loud "Clank, clank, clank, clunck," coming from the lower part of the machine. Turning his head to look at where the noise was coming from he saw the crushed remains of the hook and some of the chain come out of a smaller set of gears. The hook started to swing as it came out until it got caught onto a small rotating cylinder that looked like it could have powered the mechanisms. When the hook got caught the rotation of the cylinder yanked the chain taut, but the slow speed of the turning gears refused to let anymore of the chain out despite the fast speed of the cylinder. The hook and chain around the cylinder got pulled tighter and tighter as the difference in speeds between the two parts of the mechanism resulted in an increase in tension in the chain. Since the chain was obsidian digizoid the chain refused to break despite how a normal chain would have already snapped under the force being exerted on it. The increase in tension began to slow down the cylinder resulting in the gears slowing down further and than in turn increased the tension forcing the cylinder to slow down even further. The mechanism was caught in a loop.

A loud whistling sound caught Magnamon's attention. He turned his head in order to search for the source of the whistling, and then he caught sight of a bronze steam whistle that was venting in order to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building up. Just below the whistle the dragon saw a meter whose hand was rapidly approaching red, and the closer the hand got to red the louder the whistling became as more steam was vented out.

"That can't be good," Magnamon said as he stared at the rising hand of the meter. Deciding to move away from the machine quickly, the dragon flew back to the far corner of the room where Flamemon was laying, still asleep. Just as the hand started to move past the red Magnamon ducked behind the machine that had been keeping Flamemon out of Fallenmon's sight, and he covered his friend with his armored body so the fire digimon would not get hurt from whatever was going to happen.

Then a loud boom sounded as the machine reached its limit and several parts of it blew. Pipes caring oil and steam burst releasing the black liquid onto the floor and the super heated vapor into the air. Several of the large gears were knocked off their alignments and started to fall. Most of them hit the ground with enough force to shake the factory, but one hit some cables while it was falling and cut through several of them before it got caught on some larger, thicker cables. The cut wires began to spark, but luckily they did not fall to the ground and ignite the oil. Magnamon could feel several shards of hot shrapnel hit his armor and skin before they bounced off. When Magnamon could hear nor feel anymore movement he slowly stood up and surveyed the mayhem.

"This place looks almost as bad as Gennai's house after Davis's Sixteenth Birthday party," Magnamon laughed as he compared the damage to his memory of the digital human's home after the digimon got into a fight over the last piece of cake. "Yeah, I don't think Gennai ever forgave us for that one. I just hope Andromon can find it in his programming to after he is reborn."

Then a buzzing sound filled the air followed by a clicking noise as all the light shut off one by one, and the remaining machines followed suit.

"Oh great. That was either the power or the breaker tripped," Magnamon lamented as the only source of light was the sunlight that managed to find its way past the thick clouds and through the large whole in the wall. Magnamon then smiled as he channeled power into his armor. As the power began to flow through the golden metal it began to glow with golden light that chased away the darkness in the room.

"Who needs a flashlight when you have the Golden Radiance at your command," laughed Magnamon with pride. Movement from the large mechanism then caught the dragon's eye. He turned to what was left of the metal contraption in time to see black pieces of data flow from the machine, into the air, and then dissipate into nothingness.

"Well I guess that means that Fallenmon is gone. Good riddance. Now I could use a small breather," Magnamon sighed as he began to slide down to the floor next to Flamemon. Just as his butt hit the floor he heard something that not only made him jump back up, but the voice also caused a cold shiver to go down the dragon's spine despite the heat from the escaping steam.

 _"Dark Destroyer!"_ A beam of darkness fired out of the machine, destroying several of the remaining gears and metal pieces that were in its way. After the blast faded away Magnamon could see a hole in the machine where the attack had originated from and a figure leaping from the remains onto a nearby platform.

"It can't be," Magnamon whispered under his breath. "The gears should have torn him to shreds, and then there was the data."

"What you thought you could be rid of me that easily," Fallenmon called down to the dragon, relishing in the look that had quickly graced Magnamon's face. While the sight had lasted less than a second and was soon covered by an angry glare; Fallenmon's sharp eyes had caught sight of the fear that had been in his foe's eyes. "It will take more than a few measly pieces of metal to destroy me, but I wasn't without damage I'll admit."

While the machine hadn't destroyed the fallen angel as Magnamon had hoped they would, they had done no small amount of damage. What had remained of the smoke colored visor from the previous fighting was gone. The blades on his boot had been completely crushed and shattered. A good deal of the scalp was exposed and bleeding where several locks of silver hair had been ripped out, but that was far from the worst of the damage. The worst damage had been to the wings. Where the six onyx feathered appendages had once been, only nothingness remained. The only sign that they had once been there were the six bloody stumps that were sticking out of Fallenmon's back.

 _'The data I saw was probably from where his wings were shorn off by the gears,_ ' noted Magnamon.

"But as long as I can do this…" Fallenmon's body began to be covered in darkness and then split back into his two previous pieces, Devimon and LadyDevimon. Both digimon were smirking as they began to be covered in darkness, but before they were completely covered something caught Magnamon's eye.

"LadyDevimon/Devimon DNA-Digivolve to….Fallenmon!"

"You will never be able to beat me," shouted Fallenmon from where he stood, fully restored, wings and all.

"Mph, Mmph, ha ha." The sounds of Magnamon's laughter caught

"What's so funny," a disturbed Fallenmon asked the laughing digimon. At the question the dragon stopped laughing.

"This is not the first time that I have heard of such a technique being used in order to recover from damage," answered Magnamon. "Years ago, before we rescued Ken from himself, we had a run in with a digimon known as Parrallelmon. During our first encounter he sent Davis and myself to another dimension. There we met a brave tamer and his partner who told us of their adventures; including a story about a boy who used the same method that your using to recover his digimon's health. And guess what. Our friends told us of the one flaw in using this method that led to the boy's defeat; the very same flaw that you are suffering from now. Can you guess what that is?"

Fallenmon only glared at the golden dragon, but Magnamon only smirked as he answered his own question.

"While defusing and then defusing does allow you to recover from your injuries, it uses up a lot of energy to do so. Each time you go back to Devimon and LadyDevimon and then DNA-Digivolve you expend a lot of energy that you cannot recover easily. And it gets better; for me that is. Judging by the way I saw your two pieces panting and sweating before they fused, you do not have enough energy to use that technique again if you take to much damage."

Fallenmon chose to remain silent, but that was all that it took for Magnamon to know the answer.

"So I'm right then. So the next time you take severe damage you can't heal; meaning this fight will be your last."

"My ability to heal from any further damage may be as you say, but your wrong about one thing," Fallenmon finally decided to break his silence and respond to Magnamon's taunts. "This will not be my last fight. I have not yet begun to show my true power. I hadn't taken this fight seriously, but now my mistake and will no longer hold back from here on out."

"And neither will I," Magnamon said as he launched himself into the air. "I am always up for a good fight, and I'm to stubborn to go down, just like Davis."

"Be that as it may," Fallenmon said to the Royal Knight as he landed on an I-beam that stood a few yards away from the platform that the fallen angel was currently on. "I do believe that a change in scenery is in order; this place has become to bothersome. And this time I'll pick the battlefield."

Fallenmon flapped his wings, and lifted himself into the air. He quickly flew through the hole into the wall of the factory, where he turned around to face Magnamon once more.

"Unless you don't care that I'm about to destroy the last remaining part of the Digital World," and with that last taunt Fallenmon flew off.

Magnamon watched as Fallenmon flew away to see where he was going before he turned to Flamemon was laying. He hated to leave his friend behind, but he couldn't take the fire digimon with him. It would be to dangerous; the dragon couldn't protect both him while defending himself in an unknown location. He also couldn't refuse to fight Fallenmon in order to get his friend to safety. If he did, the Digital World would be destroyed, and he would be a failed as its protector because he did not give it his all. Magnamon was faced with the toughest decision of his life; his duty to his home or his duty to his best friend and partner.

Finally coming to a decision Magnamon flew down to Flamemon and carefully picked him up so that he was cradled in his arms. He then carried him to a walkway that was on the second story of the factory, stretching across the building several feet above the oil soaked floor. With as much care as he had picked him up Magnamon laid Flamemon down on the walkway.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I believe that you can. I wish I could stay with you, but someone needs to stop Fallenmon before he completely destroys this world, and since the others aren't here right now the job falls to me. I'm going to go and stop that angel wannabe not only for the Digital World but for all our friends and for your too. If you were awake I know that you would not only support my decision, but you would probably be the first one to march out there if you were in my position. I promise that as soon as this fight is over I will come back for you, but until then I'll leave you here where you'll be safe, Partner."

Magnamon took to the air, and flew out of the factory through the hole. The Royal Knight set a course for the area that Fallenmon had flown off to, the top of Infinity Mountain and the sight for their final battle.

 **Location: Human World- Odabia High School Computer Room**

In the years following the defeat of MaloMyotismon and Armageddonmon the DigiDestined had grown and life had continued on for them. The older members, consisting of Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe, had graduated high school and had started college, or in Joe's case about to graduate from it. This left them with even less time for the Digital World than they previously had due to their studies and various jobs they held; this left the only time they could ever go to the Digital World together was during vacations, when their workload was significantly lighter. Davis, T.K. Kari, and Yolei graduated from the middle school and joined the high school, with Ken and Willis transferring in. Davis, T.K. Kari, Ken, and Willis where in the 10th Grade this year, and Yolei, being a year older, was in the 11th. Cody now attended Odabia Middle School and was currently in the 9th grade. Since most of the most Second Generation, who were the most active when it came to the affairs in the Digital World due to Digimon becoming public knowledge after the MaloMyotismon and Armageddonmon incidents and the schools decreeing that being a DigiDestined was a "Club Activity as long as good grades were sustained," were in Odaiba High School, the high school's computer room became the official meeting room for the DigiDestined. This was why all the Chosen members of the First and Second Generations of DigiDestined, along with their partners and Gennai, were currently in the room.

"Is the Portal Program working yet Izzy," asked a certain blonde haired sixteen-year-old from where he was standing behind the genius.

"For the seventh time, no its not," responded Izzy as he typed away on the school's computer.

"Do you have any idea why it could have crashed," Tai asked from his seat over by the door to the room as he gently petted a round, black furred digimon with bear-like ears was sleeping on his lap. This digimon was Botamon, the fresh level form of Agumon. He was not the only digimon that had reverted back to their fresh level.

Mimi was sitting next to a large window on the opposite side of the room from the with her back pressed against the glass. In her arms was a sleeping ball of silver hair with two purple feelers and purple skin that was exposed around its eyes; this digimon was Yuramon, the fresh level of Palmon.

Sora was sitting in a seat next to Mimi. The DigiDestined of Love was staring at a black seed-like digimon who had two leaf like protrusions sticking out of his head, Nyokimon.

Matt, Joe, and Gennai were gathered around a table next to the room's left wall. Matt was observing Joe and Gennai as they were examining four more fresh level digimon: a green slime-like digimon with a pacifier in its mouth called Pabumon, a red digimon with three horns called Punimon, and a white, water droplet shaped digimon with two antennae, two flippers, and three spikes on its back called Pichimon. They were the fresh forms of Tentomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon respectively.

"I think it might have to do with Fallenmon and the Seeds of Light," answered Izzy.

"What do you mean," asked Yolei who was sitting between Kari and Ken at the right side of the room, where they had taken chairs from in front of computers and turned them around so they could face the others. Willis was on Ken's left, and Cody was on Kari's right. Poromon, Upamon, Minomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Kokomon, and Terriermon were in the floor snaking on some food that had been brought in from the store that Yolei's family owned.

"I've noticed that every time that Fallenmon, or Devimon and LadyDevimon, takes the data of one of the Seeds of Light there is a distortion in the Digital World. That distortion results in interference in the network, effecting almost everything it come into contact with."

"It must be because of this interference that none of the groups received any of the warning messages from the previous groups about Devimon and LadyDevimon," Ken concluded causing everyone to turn to him. "Or why none of our messages can seem to get through to Davis."

"Right," Izzy responded.

"Then if we can't reach Davis does that meant that Fallenmon got ahold of the final Seed of Light," Cody asked Izzy.

"No. If that is the case File Island would have disappeared like the other areas that lost their Seeds of Light, but I can clearly see the island on the map."

"Then how come the portal program isn't working if File Island is still there," Kari asked.

"Why don't we let Izzy finish explaining before we ask him anymore questions so that way we can get some answers and go from there," Tai said. "T.K. you need to take a seat; you breathing over Izzy's shoulder is not doing any good. Give the man his space to work."

"But…"

"Tai's right little bro," Matt interrupted his brother before he could protest. "When has Izzy ever let us down. Why don't you take this seat by me and relax for a minute?" T.K. opened his mouth to say something more but stopped when Matt looked pointedly at him. "Sit." Grudgingly T.K. walked to the seat and sat down; Matt then placed both of his hands on his little brother's shoulders to not only reassure him but also make sure he didn't get back up.

"Thanks Tai. Matt," Izzy said before he turned back to his computer and continued his explanation. "As I was saying each time a Seed of Light is taken a distortion appears in the area. Even though Fallenmon was not able to obtain the Seed of Light on File Island, hopefully due to Davis getting to it first, there were enough distortion fields that they began to connect and cover the entire Digital World. The clouds you saw were most likely the physical representation of the distortion. As for the reason we can't get the digi-portal to work has nothing to due with the program, its working perfectly. Rather its due to the distortion. As I said before its causing interference in the network that prevents signals from getting through. Its actually working in a similar way that Myostimon's fog barrier did when he first came looking for Kari.

The Digi-Portal Program works by downloading and uploading us to and from the Digital World. In order to due this a signal is used to make a connection. The source of the signal is the Digital World itself. When we use the program to enter the Digital World the signal is launched from the world and then it is intercepted by a computer, and interpreted by the program. The computer then bounces the signal back, with us in it.

Its like how a cell phone works. Satellites launch signals to the Earth, and cell phones pick them up. When you make a call, the phones bounce those signals back to the satellite along with the extra sound waves that carry your message. But when there are clouds or some other obstacle in the path of the signal from the phone back to the satellite, the message can be missing parts or lost completely.

If something were to interfere with the signal between the computer and the Digital World when we were being transmitted, the results would be bad. Only pieces of us may arrive instead of our whole body, or we could be lost in between worlds with no way out. That's why there is a fail safe in the program. When we try to open a portal the program will launch a test signal to the Digital World first. If that signal runs into any interference the program will not open the gate.

But since the source of the signal is the Digital World, it would be much stronger coming from there rather than being bounced from our computer since much of the signal's original energy is lost in the process."

"Meaning what exactly," Tai asked his long time friend, but it was Gennai who answered.

"We may not be able to get into the Digital World, but if Davis could get to a T.V. him and Veemon could get out."

"Then what should we do, Gennai," Sora voiced the question that many of the DigiDestined were asking themselves. What could they do when the gate to the Digital World was closed? Even if it was open, the older DigiDestined's digimon were in their fresh forms and were too tired or injured to digivolve. They would be more of a hindrance than any sort of help.

"We believe in them," Kari spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "We'll believe in Davis and Veemon. And Flamemon too."

 **Location: On Top of Mount Infinity**

Magnamon arrived at the top of Mount Infinity following the path of Fallenmon. The mountain top was covered in dense cloud cover that prevented the dragon from seeing anything around him. He pumped more energy into his armor to increase the brightness of the aura that it emitted in hopes of cutting through the darkness, but it did little more than increase his sight by a few inches. Deciding it was not worth the energy drain to support the current brightness he dimmed his aura until it was back to a normal level. Then a gust of wind blew by him. Turning to see the source of the air flow he watched as the cloud cover separated to form a path. At the end of the path was a building that reminded Magnamon of the ancient Greek palace's that he had seen in Davis's history books; only where those buildings were white, gold, and bronze in color this building was black as the night sky.

"If that is not an invitation I don't know what is," Magnamon said before flying carefully down the path to the building and landing on the ground in front of it.

Magnamon walked in between two of the columns that seemed to been carved out of black marble and into the darkness of the of Devimon's lair.

"So the Golden Royal Knight did decide to face big bad angel," Fallenmon's voice called out from the inky blackness of the room; the only source of light being the golden glow of Magnamon's armor and even that didn't amount to much more than the light of a single candle on a moonless night. The Royal Knight turned to try and find the source of the voice, but it seemed to have came from every where at once as the sound echoed off of the columns. "I was afraid that you may have done the smart thing and flown the coop, or is it roost? Or maybe even cave. I never can tell with you dragons. Not like it really matters; without someone to try and oppose me, destroying the last bit of the Digital World would be no real fun at all.

But since you are here, lets play a game, Dark Tag. The rules are simple. We'll play in the dark, and try to 'tag' each other; the game is over when one player is deleted. Sound fun fight? And here's a little advice, I would turn out that light if I were you, otherwise the game will be over real soon.

' _Dark Piercing!_ '"

Thinking fast Magnamon dove in a foreword roll, allowing the spear of darkness to pass over him and hit the column. When the spear destroyed the area of the marble that it came in contact with, leaving a two-foot gap between the base and the rest of the column.

" _Magna Blast!_ " Jumping back up to his feet quickly, Magnamon launched his missiles at the spot the attack originated from. Three of the missiles hit one column, another two hit a second, one hit the top of a third column, and the other two hit the ceiling. The first two columns were destroyed; along with where the third one connected to the ceiling. Besides some shaking and falling dust, the ceiling withheld the blasts.

"Are you trying to bring down the roof on us," Fallenmon questioned, his voice emanating from the darkness. "Unless those pillars were your target your aim is lacking. Each one of those attacks missed me, and what did I say about that light?

' _Wicked Feat!_ '"

The only warning Magnamon got about the incoming attack was a barely audible whistle as the blade cut through the air. The dragon leaped up into the air, allowing the sword to hit the column behind him instead. As the marble fell to piece before disintegrating into data, the dragon cut off the power to his armor to stop the glow; leaving the area in total darkness except for glow of his right foot.

" _Magna Kick!_ " The glowing foot was swung in a roundhouse kick aimed at where the base of the column had stood in an attempt to cover as much area as possible. The kick made contact with what Magnamon thought was one of the fallen angel's wings from what he could tell from the fading light left from his attack. Not wasting anytime to think on it, Magnamon stuck out his right hand in front of him, and ran forward as silently as possible as to not give away his location. His hand came into contact with three more columns before he ducked behind the fourth to hide and wait.

"So you can learn," Fallenmon's voice faked interest. "That's one thing about the Royal Knights I respect. They are quick studies, and capable of adapting to fight in almost any situation."

"You sound like you are very familiar with the Royal Knights," Magnamon questioned. ' _Just keep talking so I can track ya.'_ "I remember back in the factory you talked about them as if you knew something about them." Magnamon left his spot and ran to the left four columns and down two; successfully avoiding the sword strike that took down the column that he had been hiding behind.

"You're getting the hang of this game; that's good," Fallenmon complimented. "As for inquiry, I did happen to know two Royal Knights. I had two under me back when I worked with Lucemon. Crusadermon and Dynasmon." Fallenmon quickly ran to the right to doge Magnamon's misses, and then he threw a dark spear at the dragon. The attack missed, and both digimon faded back into the darkness and went back into hiding.

"Not much to say about Crusadermon, except that she can be obsessed with beauty. As for Dynasmon, he was a hard worker. Always followed orders without question. Could never say anything bad about the Royal Knight. I never trusted him. And I was right not to. Soon he came after me wanting my position as Lucemon's right hand mon.

The battle was one for the ages. The earth shook, mountains quaked, and the Heavens were ablaze with the light from the clashing of our blades. We both fought long and hard, and the battle took its toll on the both of us. But I was stronger, and just before I could deal the finishing blow, that Digimon went and cheated.

While I stood gloating over his downed body he placed an ancient spell on his blade. Then, before I could figure out what he was doing, he came at me with his sword raised. I put mine up in a half hearted guard against his feeble strike. I expected his sword to hit mine and the attack end there with me using the opportunity to pierce his heart. Imagine my surprise when his blade went through mine like it wasn't even there, but it didn't stop there. It continued on unhindered, slicing cleanly through my body. But that wasn't the end.

While the blade did go through me, there was no mark. Not a cut. Not so much as a scratch. Yet there he stood in front of me wearing a smirk.

'I win,' he said, and before I could correct the bastard it happened. My body began to glow. It started in a line where the sword had passed through me. Then it moved outward from there until my whole body was covered in a golden glow. The pain that followed was immense. My body not only felt like it was burning, but it felt like my data was slowly being ripped in two. And it was.

When the light and pain finally faded away I found myself in to pieces. A Devimon and LadyDevimon. Each one only contained a piece of my conciseness and a fraction of my power.

The last thing that registered to them before they were reduced to being digi-eggs was the pain of Dynasmon's sword cutting into them.

After both Digimon were finally reborn they would learn that not only had he destroyed them, but he had also made sure that I could never come back to haunt him by banishing both eggs to a different Digital World."

"So your mad that Dynasmon cheated and didn't beat you fair and square," Magnamon said as he prepared to run; Fallenmon's story had let him get a lock on the fallen angel's location. Now he only needed to buy a few more seconds to distract Fallenmon from his approach.

"No! I'm mad that I didn't think of it first. Do you know how much time I could have saved if I ended the battle early with a cheap trick?"

 _"Magna Blast!_ " Magnamon fired off the missiles once he got in range. Each missile was aimed at the location that Fallenmon's voice came from, and each one detonated upon impact, destroying the area around it. "How was that for a trick?"

"Good, but I have a better one," Fallenmon whispered into Magnamon's left ear from over his shoulder. The fallen angel' caught the dragon's neck in his tight hand as he spun around, and then he proceeded to lift him off the ground once again. "Unlike you, I can see in the dark perfectly."

" _Wicked Feat!_ "

" _Magna Blast!"_ Acting on pure survival instinct, Magnamon fired his missiles once more, but since he did not have time to aim, each one went into a random direction. Two flew up and hit the ceiling, one flew to the right and out of the castle, one flew to the left and took out another column, two passed by Fallenmon and detonated upon hitting a wall, but the last one hit the fallen angel's sword in the arch of its attack. Due to the close proximity of the explosion, both digimon were blasted to the opposite sides of the room from each other.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning," Magnamon gasped as he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breathe after the explosion had knocked it out of him. Unfortunately, with so many of its columns destroyed, the last explosion was to much for the castle. It began to shake as the roof began to crack and crumble down; the debris knocking down even more of the columns that were trying to provide some sort of stability. Within the span of a minute the rest of the roof came down, along with the remainder of the columns and parts of the walls.

" _Aura Barrier!"_

 **Location: File Island-The Factory**

Five white strands entered through the whole in the factory wall. Each of the strands were actually made up of even smaller white fibers that were grouped together so tightly that they seemed to form one snake-like entity that possessed an other worldly blue glow that was so light that it could have been almost mistaken for white. The strands clung to the wall as they moved along it. Halfway down the wall two of the stands separated from the group that they hand been traveling in; one heading to the right and the other to the left. The other strands proceeded to the floor of the factory.

The three strands that went to the floor began to move along it. Amazingly they were not being stained by the black oil that covered the floor; instead, the oil seemed to bubble and then disappear when ever one of the stands came by, leaving the floor clean of any mess. One of the strands roamed over the fallen gears and cogs that were laying up under the machine. Another was trailing through, on, and under the debris that littered the middle of the floor. The third one was moving along the edges of the walls, and then it brushed along a certain spot behind a machine that was in the corner of the room. It stopped there, and the glow around it began to brighten. In response, the other two also began to brighten, and then they moved toward the third one. All three began to comb through the area; across the floor, over the machine, and along the walls. They moved in such away that if there was anyone observing them then the observer might have realized that they were looking for something, and that something must have been in that spot at one point.

The strand that had went to the left earlier had left the wall following an I-beam that connected to it. It followed that I-beam until it met a junction where several more I-beams met. The strand turned black when it came in contact with a certain one, and it quickly moved off of it and onto different one. It traveled along several more beams and pieces of metal, until it turned gold when it touched one that was in an upper corner. The strand then began to feel out the area carefully.

The strand that had went to the right on the wall had came into contact with a walkway. It crawled onto the metal path of the walkway, and began to move down it in a slithering 's' motion similar to how a snake moves. This movement allowed the strand to move fast and cover the most area possible. When ever the catwalk would fork, it would travel down one branch, occasionally backtracking to the other if it reached a dead end. The strand then came in contact with something that was not metal, but flesh. The white strand had brushed against Flamemon's left foot. The blue of the aura turned a soft red. The other strands' auras turned red also. Moving quickly, the strands backtracked from where they had been searching until they reached the part of the wall where the one that went to the right had parted. The other four strands followed the trail left by the fifth one and soon reached Flamemon as well.

The tips of the stands began to move across Flamemon's body. They moved carefully and with ease as not to jostle the body; even when one slipped underneath the fire digimon's body did not budge. After they had fully covered his body, front and back, each strand stopped at a certain point on his body. One tip stopped on his forehead, one stopped on the right side of his chest and another on his left, one was underneath him touching his back in the area between the shoulder blades and under his neck, and the final one was directly in the middle of the film of skin that covered the injury on his stomach. The tips then began to glow a sky blue color.

Energy rushed from the tips into Flamemon's body, which became enshrouded in an aura the same color of the glowing strands. The energy flowed through the fire digimon's body into every muscle, fiber and cell; and into his very soul. What Magnamon's aura had not been able to heal the energy was.

As the energy flowed from the tips of the strands that was on either side of Flamemon's body the loose pieces of bone that had not been able to be reaffixed to the ribs were being pulled back into their rightful places. A couple of pieces had managed to work their way from the ribs and had caused some damage. One large piece had worked its way to his right lung and punctured the organ, and another had cut into the right ventricle of his heart. After the pieces were removed and reaffixed to the broken bones, the energy moved into the organs. The muscle fibers of the organs began to weave back together. The ribs and organs were back to normal after a few minutes.

Similarly to what was happening to Flamemon's ribs, the energy was working on repairing the two wounds on his back and stomach. While Magnamon's aura did happen to remove the corruption, the aura failed to completely neutralize its effects. Where the corruption had already touched, the data that made up Flamemon's body was dying and beginning to corrode. The corroded data was then spreading like a cancer; the energy reversed this process. After the energy restored the corrupted data to full health, it set to work on the wounds themselves. The muscles and other damaged tissues began to grow and connect. The wounds began to shrink into two white lines. The scars began to fade until they both could no longer be seen, leaving the skin the same as it was earlier that morning, if not healthier.

After restoring the rest of the body the energy became focused on Flamemon's head. Broken capillaries were fixed, and a crack that had formed in his skull was mended. The bruising to the brain that was a result of the concussion was healed as well, along with a few damaged nerves. As the last of the injuries were healed, the energy and glow began to fade, leaving Flamemon to awaken.

"What's going on," Flamemon yawned as he stretched out. "I feel like I just woke up from the best sleep of my life. Vee, you didn't let me over sleep again did you?" Vee?"

When he didn't hear the dragon answer, Flamemon began to look around and pay attention to his surroundings. At first he was confused as to why he was in a factory surrounded by some weird glowing strands, but that confusion gave away to panic as he recalled his fight with Fallenmon.

"Vee! Where are you? This isn't funny. Answer me Veemon," Flamemon shouted into the darkness of the factory, hoping to hear his friend say that everything was alright. When he got no answer the fire digimon tried to stand up, but the strand began to wrap themselves around his body. Four of the strands wrapped themselves around his ankles and wrists, one per each appendage, and the fifth one wrapped itself around his torso and elbows, in such away that it tightly bound his arms to his chest. "Let me go. Put me down you stinking what ever you are." Despite his struggles the strands only got tighter around him and began to lift him into the air towards the hole.

"That's it, take this…. ' _Baby Salamander_!'" Flamemon's body became surrounded by a fiery aura. The flames licked at his binds, but they proved to be resistant to the fire digimon's attack. "What! How can that be?"

"I wouldn't try that again, young one," a voice called out. Flamemon recognized the voice, but for the life of him couldn't place where he had heard it before. "You wouldn't want to injure yourself, and waste all that energy I put into healing you, would you."  
Flamemon ceased his struggles, and the tightness of the grip the strands had on him let up, letting him gain more freedom in his movements. As he was being pulled out of the factory, Flamemon's face lit up in recognition as he saw who was the source of the voice.

"Azulongmon," Flamemon called out to the Sovereign digimon. The dragon was floating just a few yards above factory. As Flamemon stared at him, he noticed that Azulongmon's beard was glowing a light blue. The fire digimon looked at the strands that were still bound around him and came to a realization, ' _I'm wrapped up in Azulongmon's beard!_ '

"Its good to see you again Davis, DigiDestined of Miracles," responded Azulongmon. The sovereign's greeting brought Flamemon out of his musings about how weird it was to be wrapped up in beard hair.

"H-How did you know?"

"Did you expect me not to know what is going on in my own domain? I am a sovereign after all."

"I guess that makes sense," Flamemon said as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. "Then do you know where Magnamon is?"

"I do." Azulongmon turned his head to Infinity Mountain, and Flamemon followed his lead. The top of the mountain was obscured by dark clouds, but every so often a flicker of gold could be seen through the cloud cover. "He's up there, fighting against Fallenmon."

"Speaking of Fallenmon, what do you know about him," Flamemon questioned the sovereign. "I know that he is a fusion of Devimon and LadyDevimon, but just how does he know about the Legendary Warriors? And why is he doing this; what is his goal?"

"The door is open." Azulongmon turned his head back to Flamemon. "The worlds are connecting. Soon, by its command, the Gate will open."

"By who's command? What gate?" Flamemon questioned the sovereign. "Who is the one beh-"

A blast of purple light and a loud explosion interrupted him. He had only just closed his eyes as the shock wave hit them. If he had not been wrapped in Azulongmon's beard, Flamemon was sure he would have been blown a mile away, as it was he could feel Azulongmon being pushed to the side. As the shock wave passed, Fallenmon opened his eyes in enough time to see the incoming threat.

"Watch out!"

" _Wicked Feat!"_

"AZULONGMON!"

 **Just a little earlier, at the top of Infinity Mountain** :

Rubble covered the ground from where Devimon's castle fell. Nothing remained standing from the dark building, and nothing moved. Even the air was silent, despite the ominous clouds surrounding the area.

Then a pile of rubble began to shift, the movements exposing a light underneath the debris. The light gave off a quick pulse, sending the rocks around it flying, exposing a figure in a sphere of light. The sphere faded away, revealing Magnamon.

"That was too close," Magnamon sighed as he brushed off dust from his arms and armor. "If I didn't get that barrier up when I did I would have been flatter than one of Mrs. Kamiya's cakes."

"Indeed. You are proving to be a more formidable foe than I anticipated." Magnamon quickly turned his head to the sky above him. Looking down at him, hovering about fifty feet above the ruins, was Fallenmon. "I have to admit that this is the most fun I have had in a very long time. Centuries even."

"I'm glad that I can entertain you," Magnamon told the fallen angel as he floated into the air until he was level with the evil digimon. "I've picked up that habit from Davis; he always knows how to give people a good show, right before he destroys them."

"Yes, your human partner; I nearly forgot about him," Fallenmon mused. "Is he still here, or has he run away like a coward?"

"Davis has more courage than a cold-hearted fiend like you will ever have, and I am proud to call him my partner."

"Yet he is not here right now to help you, is he? Tell you what, why don't you join me? I can give you power and strength, enough that would have made MaloMyotismon jealous."

"There is nothing that you can give me that would make me betray my friends and beliefs. I will protect them with my own power and the strength that they give me," Magnamon raged.

"You're preaching again, but I thought you might say something like that. However, I think that I can change your mind," Fallenmon smirked as he spread out his wings. To Magnamon they seemed to grow darker and featureless, if possible, as a black fog started to pour out of them. Fallenmon pulled his wings back; "Here is a gift from me to you!" He flapped his wings foreword, and a swarm of dark disk-like objects flew out of his wings, headed toward Magnamon.

While Magnamon had never seen them before, he had heard enough about them from the older DigiDestined and their digimon in order to recognize the disks. "Black gears!"

Magnamon flew up quickly, letting the first of the black gears pass harmlessly under him. " _Magna Blast_ ," taking a few seconds to aim, he fired his missiles as the gears that had changed their direction in time to follow him. Each missile impacted on a gear, taking them out in a golden explosion. Magnamon didn't waste any time before firing a second set of missiles at the incoming swarm, destroying eight more, but the rest of swarm caught up to him.

Instead of trying to directly hit him, they began to circle around Magnamon in a clock-wise motion, almost like how some predators would circle around their prey before attacking a weak spot. Magnamon kept his guard up, and spun counter-clockwise so that he could keep is eyes on as many as possible at once.

" _Magna Punch!_ " One of the gears flew at him from his upper-right side. He quickly delivered a punch to the gear, destroying it. A second one flew at his lower left.

" _Magna Kick!"_ The gear shattered after being hit by Magnamon's foot.

"That's all you got? I can keep this up all day," Magnamon called out. Fallenmon

waved his left hand through the air before turning his attention to the left and down from his current location, and then all the gears charged at the dragon as once. "Me and my big mouth."

" _Magna Blast! Magna Punch! Magna Kick_!" Magnamon fired his missiles at the areas where he had noticed that many of the gears had been concentrated. The blasts destroyed half of the swarm, but the rest were to close for another wave of missiles to be fired without Magnamon himself being in danger. Instead he delivered a series of swift punches and kicks to the gears as they came near him. The ones that came at him from behind were met with powerful strikes from his tail. The battle against the dark gears seemed to last forever to Magnamon, but eventually, he grabbed the last gear in his right hand and crushed it.

With the last of the swarm destroyed, Magnamon focused his attention back on the source of the dark gears. Fallenmon turned his attention back onto the Royal Knight and smiled as he moved his second and third finger on his left hand in a "Come here" gesture. Magnamon thought that this was an invitation to fight and was about to fly at him, but before he could, sharp pain racked his body. The three gears that had flown underneath him earlier had embedded themselves in the exposed parts of his arms and back.

Magnamon could only describe what was happening to him as being hell. The gears not only felt as if they were ripping into his flesh, but the areas on his body they were entering burned so intensely, it felt as if a BlueMeramon was trying to burn him. It was not only the physical pain that made Magnamon suffer, but he also suffered mentally and emotionally. His body felt as if darkness was flowing though it, slowly robbing him of control. Rage, pain, and confusion began to cloud his mind. Magnamon wanted to take his suffering out on anything or anyone, as if their suffering would relieve his own. Despite these feelings, Magnamon refused to give in to the dark gears influence.

'I guess these are what those digimon felt when they were under Devimon's control. It's no wonder why they acted so crazy; any digimon would go insane if they felt like this. Good thing I'm just not any digimon.' Magnamon flexed his arms, and forced power into them. The power destroyed the two black gears that were embedded in his arms. Using his right arm, he reached around and pulled out the black gear that was in his back. As soon as the gear was exposed it dissolved into black particles. Smirking, Magnamon turned to Fallenmon.

"Did you think that your black gears would work on me."

"Honestly, I would have been disappointed in you if they did. I'm going to need to develop something better," Fallenmon shrugged his shoulders and then smiled. "But they served their purpose."

"And that would be?"

"To distract you." Fallenmon pointed his sword straight down, and Magnamon's gaze followed its tip. His eyes widened in shock and horror at what he saw. Just below them was a circle that had to have a diameter of around fifty feet with a pentagram that made contact at five different points with the circle's edge. "There is more than one way to get at a fractal code. ' _Dark Destroyer: Full Power_!"

The pentagram in the circle glew with an incredibly bright, purple light, and then it became a beam that fired straight down, right onto Infinity Mountain.

"Aura Barrier!" Magnamon managed to put up his barrier just before the mountain exploded. While he was protected from damage as a result of the explosion because the barrier, the shock wave was enough to send it and him flying back over half-a-mile. After steading himself, Magnamon could only watch as the dark beam continued down the mountain and into the heart of File Island itself in the form of a giant, purple pillar of power.

Magnamon turned away from the pillar and turned to the sky to look for Fallenmon, but he was not there. Looking around quickly, Magnamon found the fallen angel flying away at an angle.

"Where is that bastard going!" Magnamon followed his path with his eyes, and was saw something that filled is body with adrenalin, Azulongmon holding Flamemon in his beard right outside the factory. Without thinking Magnamon flew as fast as he could in an intercept course with Fallenmon. He flew so fast that if there had been anyone to see him, all they would have seen was what looked like a golden shooting star fly by followed by a sonic boom, but he was still too slow. He was close enough to hear Flamemon trying to call out a warning, but too far to stop Fallenmon from dragging his sword the length of Azulongmon's body and severing the hairs that were holding Flamemon up.

"Flamemon," Magnamon called out as he flew to the falling form of his friend.

"Magnamon," Flamemon yelled as he stretched his arms out to the Royal Knight.

Just before Flamemon hit the ground Magnamon managed to grab onto his outstretched right arm, and pull him into his chest. Magnamon was able to stick the landing, so neither digimon were hurt by the impact with the ground. While they didn't hit the ground hard, the earth shook as something did.

Magnamon turned both himself and Flamemon in the direction of the impact, and their blood ran cold as they saw that it had been Azulongmon that had hit the ground. Their horror only worsened as a ring of data appeared around his body. "A fractal code."

"No. Azulongmon!" both digimon cried as they ran to the fallen sovereign, but they were forced to stop in their tracks at a dark spear hit the ground in front of them. They looked up and saw Fallenmon floating just above Azulongmon.

"While your grief is amusing for me to watch, I must claim my prize." Fallenmon laughed as he stuck his left hand out, palm down. "Fractal Code, come to me!"

An end of the data band that surrounded Azulongmon began to rise toward Fallenmon's open hand. As the fractal code was being pulled up to Fallenmon, Azulongmon's body was beginning to grow black. Magnamon was the first to recover from the shock of what was happening and take action.

"Like the Dark World you are. ' _Magna Blast!_ '" Magnamon's missiles flew directly at Fallenmon who was to distracted with trying to get the data of the sovereign to notice. The missiles hit him and detonated. The attack forced Fallenmon to stop absorbing the data, and launched him back. " _Magna Punch!_ " Not giving the evil digimon a chance to recover, he quickly flew up and delivered and uppercut to Fallenmon's face, knocking him even further into the air, and Magnamon followed.

Fallenmon recovered in time to dodge another punch and return one of his own to Magnamon's gut. The dragon endured the pain, and used the chance to his advantage. He grabbed onto Fallenmon's shoulders, and delivered a powerful head-butt that shattered the fallen angel's visor and cracked Magnamon's helmet. Fallenmon powered through his daze and slashed at the dragon with his sword, only for him to dodge. Thus the battle between Magnamon and Fallenmon continued in the air as Flamemon ran to Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon! Azulongmon," Flamemon cried as he slid down onto his knees in front of the Sovereign's head, ignoring how the sand dug into them. Tears were coming from his eyes as he tried to shake the sovereign's head in an attempt to arouse him. "Come on Azulongmon, you got to wake up. The Digital World needs you to help protect it."

"Young one," Azulongmon's voice reached into Flamemon's ears. The fire digimon wiped away the tears that were in his eyes, and once the blurriness was cleared he saw how the dragon digimon was looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"You're awake. Don't worry, you're going to be alright Azulongmon."

"Young one," Azulongmon's horse voice called out once again to the Flamemon. The fire digimon stopped his tears, and looked at the sovereign. "I need you to use your D-System and scan my data."

Flamemon's eyes grew wide; he couldn't believe what Azulongmon was asking of him. If his data was scanned, then he would be gone. "I can't. I can't do that. I won't. The Digital World needs you. If you are gone then, what would happen to it."

"Davis," hearing Azulongmon call Flamemon this caused Fallenmon's eyes to narrow at the fire digimon, and then widen in realization. 'So the Flamemon isn't the Legendary Warrior of Flame but the DigiDestined of Miracles; that explains where the boy went. But even if he is not the warrior who beat Lucemon, then he must be connected to him, probably his son. Interesting.'

"I know this is hard, but you need to do this. If Fallenmon gets the rest of my data he will have the ability to travel in between the Digital World and the Human world at will, if not destroy the barrier separating the two worlds all together. If you take it the barrier will hold."

"But the Digital World; won't it be destroyed if you disappear," Flamemon argued.

"Davis, look around you. This world is lost already; even now as we speak Fallenmon is loading the fractal code of File Island from where he damaged its very core." Hearing this Flamemon looked away from Azulongmon, and saw what the dragon said was true. He could see that most of the island had already disappeared as fractal code was being pulled into the wings of Fallenmon. Seeing the guilt forming in Flamemon's eyes Azulongmon continued. "This isn't your fault. There was nothing that you or any of the other DigiDestined could do to stop this. There had been no time to prevent it. But you can still save this world and others."

"How can we save it, if it is already lost. What can we do," Flamemon cried?

"Have courage and trust in your friends. I know you can, Davis. You have more courage and belief in friendship than anyone else that I have ever seen. That's why I gave you the DigiEggs of Courage and Friendship."

"You gave me them?" Flamemon couldn't understand what he was hearing. How exactly did he give them to him? "I thought he had just found them, and I was the only one who was able to pick them up."

"Its true that you did find them, but that was your first challenge in being able to use them. Each of the new DigiDestined were chosen to get a DigiEgg because they had a strong connection to that trait, but yet, they were different from the older chosen who interested crests. They were special."

"Special how, and what does it have to due with me being a DigiDestined chosen by you?" Azulongmon attempted to shake his head at this, but could only manage to move it slightly in either direction due to his dwindling energy supply.

"I didn't choose you to be a DigiDestined. You already were one, and I don't mean because you are half human half digimon. I just chose you to obtain the DigiEggs of Courage and Friendship after I observed your actions during your first trip to this world, while I was imprisoned by the Dark Masters. You proved yourself more than worthy, seeing as how you also obtained the DigiEgg of Miracles as well, something that no one realized could be held by a DigiDestined. You are something special Davis, and that is why I need you to scan my data."

Flamemon wanted to ask more questions. He wanted to argue. Most of all he wanted to go back in time, and prevent this incident from ever happening, but he couldn't. He was a DigiDestined and had a duty to do. He let the data flow around him as he shifted into his human form. If he was going to do this, he wanted to due it as a DigiDestined, not a digimon. "Alright."

Azulongmon smiled at Davis's answer. "Good. After you scan my data you need to get to the portal; it is located about half a mile west of here. It is the last one left, and if Fallenmon destroys it you'll be stuck here forever. Also, if you don't get there within two minutes after I've been scanned the portal will close, leaving you stranded as well, but I'm confident you can make it."

"You didn't answer me in how this world can still be saved, even after its gone," Davis asked the sovereign, half wanting to know the answer and half wanting to buy time to round up the courage he needed.

"Go back to your home. You'll find the answers there." Azulongmon wrapped his beard hairs around Davis in what was his version of a reassuring hug, and then let them drop. "Now do it."

Davis nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue D-System. He turned it toward Azulongmon.

"Goodbye Davis."

"Not goodbye. We will see each other again. I promise," Davis vowed, earning one last smile from Azulongmon. Davis took a deep breath to steel his nerves, and then a serious look over took his face. "Fractal Code Digitize!"

"No," Fallenmon called out, but he was held back by Magnamon.

Azulongmon's form grew black as the fractal code flowed into Davis's D-System. As the last of the data was pulled in, the silhouette completely faded away. The only thing that remained of the Sovereign was a single blue digiegg with three thin yellow stripes around its middle hovering just a few feet in front of the human. Much like how what he heard his mother had done during his parents' journey, he ran and grabbed the digiegg before something could happen to it.

"Magnamon," he called out as he continued to run west, toward the portal.

"Right. Its time for us to take out leave," Magnamon flew down and slammed Fallenmon down with all his might.

" _Magna Blast!_ " Magnamon fired his missiles at the downed digimon. Without even waiting to see if they made contact, he grabbed Davis and flew off towards the portal. Davis could hear the explosions and a scream of pain from Fallenmon coming from behind them, but he focused on finding that portal.

"Do you see the portal Magnamon," Davis asked his partner.

"I see something, but it is not the portal

Confused, Davis looked in the direction that Magnamon had been looking. What he saw

both confused and worried him. Where the sand should have been yellow and sun baked, it was wet and gray. The area was no longer a desert, but a beach surrounded by black water. In the distance a lighthouse shining a circling black light could be seen. Despite never seeing it himself, he had heard of this place enough from Ken, Kari, and T.K. to know what this was.

"The Dark Ocean," Davis whispered under his breath, but Magnamon had heard him.

"What is it doing here?"

"I don't know, but we don't have time to figure it out. We need to find that T.V. and fast," Davis said as he took out his D-3 from his jacket pocket, being careful not to drop the egg.

"I see it Davis. Its over there, by the lighthouse." Following Maganmon's description of its location, Davis could just make out the square shape of the T.V. standing a few yards from the lighthouse. Before Davis could say anything, he spotted something moving fast towards them from the direction that they just came from.

"Go now Magnamon!" Davis yelled out in panic. Having seen what Davis saw, Magnamon had took off towards the portal before Davis could even finish his sentence.

They were only feet away when they heard Fallenmon call out, "Don't think I'm just going to let you get away from me. I will destroy you and take that data."

Not waiting another second, Davis raised his D-3 to the T.V. and yelled out, "Digi-Port open!" The T.V.'s screen went from black to being white, signaling that the portal was open. Magnamon did not slow down but just flew through the T.V.

" _Portal Crasher_!" Before the portal could close, Fallenmon sent black lightening through the gate, and watched as the T.V. dissolved.

In the portal Davis and Magnamon could see the usual flashing colors that greeted them during their trips to and from the Digital World. Both were tired, as their exhaustion was now catching up to them. Magnamon became surrounded in a golden glow as he reverted back to DemiVeemon.

Davis and DemiVeemon could see the other end of the portal, but before they could reach it, they heard a loud cracking noise coming from behind them. Both boys looked behind them and yelled at the sight of the black lightning traveling behind them. Anything it touched dissolved into particles as it was erased.

"Come on go faster," Davis pleaded as the lighting started to catch up, while destroying ever more of the portal. The exit was right in front of them, but the lightning was only a few feet behind. Thinking fast, Davis grabbed DemiVeemon, and he used his body to cover the digimon and the egg as they exited the portal and knocked whoever was in front of the computer to the floor.

"Every one get down now," Davis managed to call out. The last thing he saw was all his friends and their digimon dropping to the ground just as the black lightening shot out from the computer, and then everything went dark.

 **Location: The Garden**

"Just as expected," Lucemon said as he gazed at the results of the fight through the holy ring, while ignoring the shocked and horrified expressions on the other three that were present.

* * *

 **Loki921: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. That one will end the first arc of the story. I'll also be writing a one shot that I will be publishing around the same time that has to deal with an event that took place place in the 4.5 years before the story began. So keep your eyes open for that. As always, Read, Review, Like, and Follow.**

 **Koichi: See you next time in _Digimon: Flame Within Miracles._**

 **Loki921 _:_ Bye everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations part 1

**Loki921 : Hi, I'm back. Sorry that it has taken so long. I lost my inspiration for a while, but I got it back. Now its just a matter of finding time to write. On a personal note, I have been thinking about going back to school to get my Masters in business, but I may take some undergraduate business and computer science courses first. No matter what happens I will not be abandoning my stories, and I will do everything in my power that there is not such a long wait as there was for this chapter.**

 **?: That's a relief. **

**Loki921: Oh. Its this chapter's guest. Care to take a guess as to who it is? This girl may like fashion, but she is not afraid to go toe to toe with the boys and stand her ground. She has proven herself to be a force to be reckoned with and can kick up quite a storm.**

 **?: Can we get on with it?**

 **Loki921 : Geesh. Alright, the mystery guest is...Zoe Orimoto, the Legendary Warrior of Wind.**

 ** _Zoe_ : Thanks for the introduction. Its nice to be here.**

 ** _Loki921_ : Its nice to have you here. Now lets go to the Mystery Digimon game. Last chapter's game didn't get the amount of answers as I thought there would be. I did make it kind of hard though, but the answer was Lilithmon/Laylamon The Great Demon Lord of Lust.**

 **Zoe : Like me she is the only girl in a group of guys, but she shouldn't be underestimated. Her Nazar Nail instantly rots anything it touches and her Phantom Pain will make her victims suffer even in death.**

 **Loki921 : Talk about the kiss of death. Not a way that I would like to go.**

 **Lilithmon : So you wouldn't like to go a round or two with me big boy?**

 **Loki921 : (Blush) Well..Uhm...OUCH! Why did you hit me in the head Zoe?**

 **Zoe : Boys.**

 **Loki921 : Now on to the next round. Since the other one was hard, this one will be a little easier. Here are your hints:**

 **1) This is "one bad dog."**

 **2) This ultimate level digimon can digivolve into two different**

 **mega forms based on its mode. Both are important to the order of the Digital World.**

 **3) Has a weakness to Flame.**

 **Loki921 : Do you know this one?**

 **Zoe : How can I not? **

**Loki921 : Right. Now onto the the chapter. Honestly Im not to impressed with this one. It was actually longer than I wanted at 28 pages or 8948 words. This is mainly an introduction to some new characters, character development, and some fluff between a surprising couple. Originally I never even considered them a possibility until I read a Fanfic with them, surprisingly after some thought I liked it. Not one of my favorite ships, but one with potential.**

 **Zoe : I see.**

 **Loki921 : I'm already working on the next chapter, which is just part two to this one since it went on for so long. Chapter 8 will be better with some action and some DaiKari fluff. It shouldn't be that as long this chapter. Chapter 8 will also contain some interesting information. Look for it soon.**

 **Zoe : Better be. I don't think your readers are too happy with long waits.**

 **Loki921 : I know and I apologize to all my readers. Do you want to do the honors?**

 **Zoe : Loki921: Doesn't own Digimon, and probably never will. He only owns the story and the OC characters that may make an appearance. **

**Loki921 : Own with the story.**

 **Zoe: Lets kick it Kazemon style.**

 **Loki921 : Hope that you enjoy. Don't forget to read, favorite, follow, and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Revelations Part 1**

" _ **Every one get down now," Davis managed to call out. The last thing he saw was all his friends and their digimon dropping to the ground just as the black lightening shot out from the computer, and then everything went dark.**_

Tai groaned as he pushed himself off of the ground and onto his knees with his left arm; being mindful of not putting pressure on the shaking Botamon that was cradled in his right arm. The brunette could feel a headache forming from having hit his forehead on the tile flooring of the computer room when diving to the ground. Tai tentatively put a prodding figure onto his forehead, and quickly withdrew it.

"Tch…," Tai gasped as what felt like sharp pain went through his head. "Defiantly going to have a bruise there, and right in the middle to boot." He turned his attention onto the fresh level digimon in his arms, "How are you doing Botamon?"

"Boo bo boo," the digimon whistled as it snuggled into his partner's chest and then began to purr.

"I guess that means that your doing o.k."

"Bo," confirmed the digimon.

"Now we need to find out how the others are, and then we can figure out just what happened," Tai said more to himself than to Botamon in an attempts to get his thoughts in order. Looking all around him Tai spotted Izzy laying a few feet to his left. The genius had his head on the ground, with his right arm covering the back of it. His right arm was tucked under his chest, but between his arm and chest was a red bag that Tai recognized as Izzy's laptop bag. 'Typical Izzy,' the brunette sweat dropped.

"Izzy. Izzy. Get up," Tai called out to the slightly younger boy as shook him on the shoulder, roughly.

"I'm up Tai, just stop shaking me," Izzy spoke as he lifted his head up and glared at his friend, who had stopped shaking him in favor of scratching the back of his head with his right hand while giving a nervous smile. "The room is spinning enough as it is; I don't need you treating me like a snow globe."

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. You weren't really moving at all."

"It's all right, Tai," Izzy rolled his eyes. He was quite used to Tai's antics by now. "Next time, just don't shake me so hard. I'm fine by the way how are the others."

"Me and Mimi are fine, along with our digimon," Sora called out from the other side of the room before Tai could respond.

Tai and Izzy quickly pulled themselves up onto their feet, Izzy placing the laptop bag on a desk. Looking near the window they saw Sora holding the cooing Nyokimon in her arms as she went to stand up next to Mimi, who had already gotten up. Mimi was comforting a teary eyed Yuramon by slowly rocking it in her arms.

"We'll be fine," Mimi said as she spared the two boys a quick glance, before turning back to her partner. "Just got a little scared, didn't we Yuramon?"

"We're ok too," Matt's voice called from the left of Tai and Izzy. Tai looked and saw Matt with Punimon, Joe with Pichimon, and Gennai with Pabumon. The three humans were standing behind the table that was now turned so that the legs faced the wall and the table top faced the computers. "We got behind the table just in time."

"And a good thing to based on the scorch marks," Joe said as he ran his right hand over were the black lightening had struck the wood, and left a black burn as proof of its power. The doctor in training removed his hand and noted the lack of ash on it. "I don't think that being hit by whatever that was would have been a very pleasant experience."

"I'm inclined to agree," Gennai said as he handed over Pabumon to Izzy, who had come over to the digital man. "My hair hasn't stood on end this much since the time I stuck a screwdriver into Mekanorimon's power unit thinking it was a motor unit. Talk about a shocker."

"Puns can come later Gennai," Tai said as to the digital man. "We need to make sure everybody is alright first. Now where's Kari and the others."

"Uh, Tai," Sora said, gaining the brunette's attention along with the others. Sora's cheeks were red as she pointed to the right side of the room. The standing DigiDestined and Gennai turned to face where she was pointing, and met with a funny sight.

Yolei was laying on the ground next to Kari, and Ken was laying partially on Yolie. Willis was laying on top of Kari. T.K.'s legs were trapped under Yolei's, while Ken's body kept T.K.'s shoved down. Tai had the feeling that the less said about what his face was being shoved into the happier both T.K. and Willis would be, but he might have snagged a few pictures on his D-System for later along with Matt. Cody 's upper body was pinned under Kari and Willis, his face sticking out from the other side of the girl's stomach, while his lower body was draped over Ken's legs. The only sign of the digimon was a brown ear sticking out from under Cody's chin, and one of Gatomon's gloves appearing from under Yolei.

"How is it that every time something happens we always end up in a dog pile, and I always end up at the bottom," Yolei let out an aggravated screech.

"Look on the bright side Yolei," Cody said.

"What bright side?"

"You could have ended up like T.K.," Ken answered, earning a few strained giggles from the female Digidestineds.

"How's the view T.K.," joked Tai, earning a few more giggles and a slight chuckle from Joe. "I have always heard the moon is quite beautiful up close."

Willis's cheeks flushed a bright red at Tai's comment, while T.K. tried to push his head up. Unfortunately, the combined weight of Cody's and Ken's lower bodies was to much. When he failed to get up, T.K. settled for mumbling out a few phrases that no one could make out, but they did manage to turn Willis's whole face red.

"Dude, we maybe friends but I don't like you that way, so I would appreciate it if you would shut your mouth," Willis said before deciding to bury is face into Kari's back when he noticed how Tai, Matt, and Mimi were taking pictures.

"You should listen to Willis T.K.," Matt solemnly said, but then a shit-eating-grin crossed the rock star's face. "I know Mom taught you not to talk with your mouth full."

Matt's joke seemed to be the last straw as the older DigiDestined and Gennai burst out laughing, while Kari giggled and Ken and Cody chuckled. Deciding on not making the situation any worse by trying to talk, T.K. settled on displaying an inappropriate sign on each of his hands to show his displeasure. The laughter continued, with Tai, Matt, and Mimi still taking taking pictures, for about a minute more before Yolei had enough.

"Alright already," Yolei yelled. "We get it, it's funny that T.K. is up Willis's butt, but do you want to know what not funny? Having Gatomon dig her claws into your stomach, so get me out of here."

"Alright Yolei. Matt and I will have you out in a second," Tai said to pacify the scowling teenager as Matt and himself went over the the tangled up group. Matt decided to take pity on his brother and lifted Cody's legs up, giving Tai the chance to pull Ken out. As soon as Ken was off of him T.K. jerked his head up so fast that Matt thought he was going to get whiplash.

"At last," T.K. gasped. "I can breathe."

"My I ask how you all got into this mess anyway," Matt asked as he set Cody's legs back down while Willis was pulled away and back onto his two feet by Tai.

"I don't have the slightest idea on how this happened," Kari answered as she and T.K. were hoisted to their feet by their older brothers.

"We've just learned not to question it anymore," T.K. finished, getting nods from the other Second Generation DigiDestined.

As Ken helped up his girlfriend and Willis pulled Cody to his feet, the digimon were finally exposed. Only Gatomon, Poromon, and Minomon were conscious; Upamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Patamon were out cold with swirls in their eyes.

"Thank goodness I have no spine," Poromon sighed he and the other digimon were picked up by their partners.

"Ken," Minomon said as he looked up to the teenager holding him. "I know I already told Davis this earlier, but how can you humans be so small, but weigh so much?"

"Speaking of Davis," Gatomon spoke from Kari's arms as she turned her head to look around the room. "Where his he and Veemon?"

The room went quiet as the realization that they didn't know where Davis was sunk in. In all the confusion and they had forgotten that Davis had come through the computer only mere moments before the black lightening had.

Kari turned to her brother and asked "Tai, where is Davis?"

"I don't know," Tai answered her. "But he's got to be here somewhere. We just need to look for him."

Tai and the others looked around the room, taking in the full damage caused by the strange lightening. Several of the monitors on the computers were either cracked or even melted. Most of the desks and all of the chairs were thrown about the room, a few of them smoking. The glass in window behind Sora and Mimi was shattered, luckily the shards of glass had landed outside rather than on top of the two girls. With a sigh, the digidestined and Gennai started to spread out and comb through the debris to look for the missing teen and his digimon.

As Yolei searched among the remains in the front of the computer room, Poromon began to wiggle. The girl tried to keep a hold of her digimon, but his movement made it hard.

"Hold still Poromon. If you keep wriggling around like that I'm going to drop you."

"But Yolei," Poromon said as he continued to squirm in his partner's arms. "I can smell them. I can smell Davis and Veemon."

"Do you think you know where their scent is coming from," Matt asked over the girl's shoulder.

"Gyaaa!" Yolei shrieked out; she had not been aware that Matt was nearby, let alone right behind her. Yolei caught her breathe and turned red-faced as she noticed that she was being stared at by the others. She hid her embarrassment by turning around and sending a glare at the rock star. "Don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," Matt apologized, slightly unnerved by the girl's glare.

While Yolei was distracted, Poromon wiggled his way out of her hands and onto the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, the bird digimon shot off toward a pile of desks near the area that Tai had awoken at, barley making it passed Yolei's attempts at catching him and ignoring her pleas for him to come back. Upon reaching the pile, he stopped only long enough to find a gap in-between the desks that he could fit through. With a small leap, he dove into the pile before Yolei could catch up to him.

"Poromon, that's dangerous," Yolei called out as she ran to the desk pile, closely followed by Matt and the others.

"Found them," Poromon's voice called out from the pile. "Davis and DemiVeemon are in here."

"Well, lets hurry and get them out then," Matt said from where he stood by Yolei in front of the pile.

Not needing to be told twice, the other Digidestined started to remove the desks, carefully as not to injure Poromon, Davis, and DemiVeemon. As the third desk in the pile was being removed by T.K. and Willis, Davis's legs were revealed. Tai and Gennai removed the last desk, fully exposing Davis and the digimon.

Poromon was sitting next to Davis's head. Davis, himself, was curled into a ball, and DemiVeemon was wrapped in his arms next to his chest. Both were unconscious, but that was not what struck the Digidestined and their digimon as odd. In Davis's arms, next to the little blue dragon, was a digiegg.

Joe was the first one to snap out of the shock, and moved to put his doctor's training to good use. The young doctor pushed his way passed Gennai and Tai to the unconscious boy and digimon. He immediately began to check their vitals and their bodies for injuries while the rest of the group gathered behind him, watching him work with careful and practiced movements.

It was at times like this that Tai couldn't help but think about just how far Joe had come over the years. When they had first come to the Digital World around ten years ago, Joe had been a nervous wreck. He had lacked any sort of confidence, resulting in his opinions being ignored, and often was terrified of everything. Now Joe was cool and confident, even in many situations that would make the others panic. As Tai watched Joe give the ok for him and Matt to move Davis and DemiVeemon to the table that Gennai set right, he knew that Joe was perfect for the Crest of Reliability despite the initial impressions.

"Well nothing is broken," Joe turned to the group after he finished examining his two patients. "Besides a few scratches and bruises, there appears to be no significant damage. My guess they passed out more from exhaustion rather than being hurt;" Joe crossed his arms in front of his chest and placed his left hand on his chin," which is better than I can say for most of us."

"When do you think they will wake up," Kari asked as she cradled the egg that had been next to Davis. "I have a few things that I would like to know."

"Right," Izzy nodded in agreement. "I would like to know what happened to Fallenmon, and where did that egg come from?"

"Maybe its from Primary Village?" Ken suggested, but Yolei shook her head.

"It can't be. Cody and myself made sure that we got every last digiegg and digimon loaded into our D-Systems. The whole village was clear before we joined back with the group."

"Do you think it could be Flamemon's?" Kari asked as she rubbed a hand across its surface.

"I can't be sure, but I don't think so," Gennai answered as he gave the blue and yellow striped egg a studious look. "Digieggs usually bear some sort of resemblance to the digimon it came from, though something about it does look familiar."

"For now it useless trying to guess anything," Matt stepped foreword and stood to Tai's right. "The only ones who could tell us anything are lying on the table right now, and they won't be able to tell us anything until they wake up." Matt then turned to Joe, who had not changed his position, "Any ideas when that will be?"

Joe didn't answer, instead he was looking at the floor, but it looked like he was not really seeing it. Tai recognized that look; he remembered Joe had a habit of standing with his arms crossed, hand on his chin, and loosing focus on what was happening around him when he was deep in though about something. It was similar to Izzy's "Computer dork mode;" meaning that the doctor probably hadn't even noticed that he had been asked a question.

Tai sighed and walked up to the blue haired man. He stuck his right hand in front of Joe and started snapping.

"Earth to Joe. Doctor Joe, do you come in?"

Joe's eyes widened, but he didn't jump like Tai had expected him to.

"Do you have to do that?" Joe asked the brunette. "And I'm not a doctor yet."

"It's the best way to get your attention when you go 'Izzy' on us," Tai shrugged, causing the red head computer genius to raise an eyebrow and Mimi to giggle. "And you are one to us, plus you get your Doctorate this summer. Now, when do you think Davis and DemiVeemon might wake up?"

"I can't really say," Joe sighed. "They could wake up later tonight, tomorrow evening, or even two days from now if they are truly exhausted. Its just a matter of when their bodies recuperate from the physical exertion they went through."

"So they won't wake up for a while though," Ken asked.

"That's the only thing that I can be certain of. It will be at least several hours if not longer before they so much as begin to stir, and to try and force them awake would do more harm than good."

Tai closed his eyes and pressed his left thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before relaxing with a sigh. He then turned to address the other occupants in the room.

"If Davis and DemiVeemon are not going to be waking up soon, and the digi-port isn't working, then there is not much we can do right now. We'll straighten up the room the best we can, and then leave for today."

Tai could see that some, T.K., Cody, and Willis, were hesitant about doing nothing, but they soon resigned themselves to calling a day when they realized that there wasn't anything else that they could do. The older DigiDestined set their digimon down near the window, along with Minomon, Poromon and Upamon, since the table was currently occupied. Working together with the digimon that currently had arms and legs, the DigiDestined and Gennai straightened the desks and chairs, returning them to their proper place, swept the floors, and wiped the walls of burn marks.

The real problem came from the computer that they usually used to access the Digital World. The black lightening had done some serious damage to it. The modem was fine, but the monitor was totaled. The glass screen was shattered, exposing the inner wires and circuitry, and much of that was fried. Tai doubted that even Izzy would be able to fix it, despite running a computer repair shop, and it seemed that the red head was taking it pretty hard if the fact he kept trying to see if there was anything he could do to repair it.

"Don't take it too hard Izzy," Yolei said while gently rubbing his back. "These computers were outdated, and I know that the school was planning to replace them anyway with newer models. They were just looking for an excuse to do so, and now they have one."

"I can believe that," Tai said while placing his hand on Izzy's shoulder. "These are the very same computers that we used since 10th grade when we went here. In fact," Tai narrowed his eyes at the broken monitor, "that computer was the very same one that kept shutting down on me while I was trying to write my report for Miss Asaji's class."

"It might have helped if you hadn't beat on it every time it was slow to load," Sora lightly scolded him.

"Hey, I didn't hit it. I just gave it a few persuasive taps, and that's beside the point."

"Fine, I guess I shouldn't feel to bad," Izzy finally relented. "But I'm still leaving a note telling what happened along with my number. That way they can call me with any questions, and hopefully we can get this straightened out without too much trouble."

"That's all you can do," Yolei agreed. "Now we can focus on what to with Davis and DemiVeemon." Tai was quick to respond.

"I'm going to take Davis and DemiVeemon home."

"And Gatomon and myself will go along with you," Kari stated.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked his sister.

"Yes. You are going to need someone to help you, unless you think you can carry Botamon, DemiVeemon, and Davis up to the apartment all by yourself," Kari smirked at a now sweat drooping Tai. "Then we can walk back home afterwards since it shouldn't be too late."

"Alright," Tai gave in.

"Then Gennai, you can say with me," Izzy said turning to the digital human. "My apartment has a guest room and you can use it."

"Thank you Izzy," Gennai smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer then."

"I'll take Ken, Willis, Minomon, Terriermon, and Lopmon to Ken's parent's home then," Mimi said much to the surprise of the two teenagers. "The last train runs in only a few minutes, so I can take you home since you can't portal jump right now."

"Thanks Mimi," Ken and Willis said to the young woman.

"It's no biggie," she giggled. "That's just what Mimi's here for, to help out."

Matt was the next to speak.

"Sora and I will take T.K., Yolei, and Cody to their apartment building then, if that's ok with them."

Cody, Yolei, and T.K. quickly shared a glance before nodding.

"I think we'll be good with a lift," T.K. told his brother; "if Sora's driving."

Matt sent his brother a scathing look at the inferred insult toward his driving, while Sora nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry," Sora told the three. "We're using my car, so I'll be driving since I don't let Mr. Speed Demon drive it."

"Thank you Sora," Yolei told the woman on behalf of the group since T.K. was trying to comfort his older brother.

"I'll follow Tai and Kari," Joe stated. "I'm going to need to explain Davis's condition to Jun."

"Jun?" Tai gulped, suddenly feeling nervous at the name of Davis's sister. "Oh crap! She is going to kill me."

"No she won't," Matt smirked at his best friend. "She'll probably yell at you, then make you explain what happened, and when you can't, she'll give you the cold shoulder; after yelling at you some more."

"Great," Tai lowered his head, "I better get the couch ready for tonight."

Tai's lament proved to be the medicine the group needed as their laughter chased away the uncertainty and fear that had been hanging in the air only moments before. As the laughter died, with tears of mirth in their eyes, the group headed to the DigiDestineds' vehicles that were parked in the high school's back parking lot, with Matt carrying Davis on his back, Kari holding DemiVeemon, Gatomon holding the digiegg, and Sora cradling Punimon and Nyokimon.

Upon reaching his red car Tai unlocked the the doors and opened the driver's door to set Botamon on the console between the driver's and passenger's seat before getting behind the wheel himself. Kari opened the back passenger door, and Matt slid Davis off his shoulders and into the seat with very careful movements as to not jostle the unconscious DigiDestined. Once the teenager was in the seat Matt buckled him in and placed his head so it was leaning against the seat's headrest so Davis wouldn't have a crick in his neck when he finally woke up. After one last check to make sure that the burgundy haired boy was secure and comfortable Matt closed the door, and after giving a slight nod to his best friend walked to Sora and picked up his partner.

Kari went over and opened the driver's side back door and got in.

"I'm going to make sure that Davis will be ok on the ride to the apartment," Kari said when she spotted her brother's raised eyebrow as she buckled in and shut the door. "Besides, Gatomon called shotgun." The cat digimon nodded as she climbed into the front passenger's seat with the digiegg and buckled up.

"The view is much better," Gatomon said as she picked up Botamon and placed him in her lap next to the digiegg, much like how Kari had the sleeping DemiVeemon.

"If you say so," Tai smirked before leaning out of the open driver's window. "I'll call you when Davis and DemiVeemon wakes up. Until then, go home and get some rest; I have a feeling that its going to be needed," he called out to the others, who nodded before heading to their own rides.

Tai turned the ignition on and put the car in drive. With a glance in the review mirror to make sure that Joe was in his own blue car, ready to follow, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

The twenty-minute ride to the apartment was spent in comfortable silence, excluding the gentle snores of Davis and his partner as they remained asleep. Those that were awake were either to exhausted to talk or had their minds on other things.

Before they realized it, Tai was already pulling into a parking spot in the Davis's apartment complex's parking deck, and Joe was pulling in the empty spot on the car's right. Tai holding Botamon, Gatomon with the digiegg, Kari with Demiveemon, and Joe with Pichimon got out of the cars.

"Kari, can you get the keys and lock the car so I can get Davis," Tai asked his sister as he handed Joe Botamon.

"Alright," Kari nodded as she went to the driver's door and reached in to pull the keys out of the ignition. After watching Tai unbuckle Davis and place him on his back piggy-back style, with some help from Joe, Kari hit the lock switch on the door's side panel and closed the door. After making sure the car was locked, Kari led the way to the apartment.

When they finally reached the door to the apartment that Davis shared with Jun, himself and their digimon, Tai was glad that the complex had an excellent elevator. If there wasn't one, he didn't know how he was going to get the boy up to the fourth storey; Davis was no longer the small boy he was four years ago.

Kari unlocked and opened the apartment door. Tai stepped through the door first, followed by Joe, Gatomon, and finally Kari, who closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. Each of the humans slipped out of their shoes and into a pair of slippers before stepping into the apartment proper.

"The lights were out," Tai noted as Kari pulled Davis's shoes off of the teen's feet. "Jun must not be home yet, so I should be safe for a little bit longer."

Kari and Joe chuckled while Gatomon rolled her eyes at the young man. Tai might be a good leader, but he could be overly dramatic at times.

Tai then walked down the hallway in front of the main door till he reached the second door on the right. Using one hand he opened it up and walked into the room on the other side.

The room was obviously a boy's room judging by the blue walls covered in posters of soccer teams and bands, including Matt's band. Next to the door was a black desk that had a laptop sitting on it, and on the the right of it was a large black book shelf. Against the left wall was a bed with a blue comforter and sheets with red trimming, a nightstand, and a mini fridge. On the wall opposite of the door there was a dresser that had a window with closed blinds to its left and a black shelf that contained movies and video games on its right. On the right wall there was a door that led to a closet, a T.V. hanging on the wall with a stand below it having several video game consoles, and a full length mirror also hanging on the wall.

Tai walked to the bed, moving around several discarded articles of clothes, and placed Davis on it. Kari followed suit and placed Demiveemon on a large, blue pillow with small golden markings. Gatomon reached under the bed and pulled out a box that had some clothes in it, and placed the digiegg gently on top of the clothes. She took a jacket that was laying on the floor and wrapped it around the digiegg so it could stay warm. Joe stood outside the doorway and watched as Tai pulled the covers over Davis before he, Kari, and Gatomon exited the room, gently pulling the door closed behind them.

Tai led Joe, Kari, and Gatomon back down the hallway to the living room. The living room had two large windows with blinds on either side of the left wall, and a large flat screen T.V. was sitting on a stand in between them. There was a blue rug in the middle of the hardwood floor with a coffee table on it. On the other side of the coffee table from the T.V. was a matching couch, loveseat, and chair. Behind the couch as an island that divided off the kitchen/dining room area from the living room. Various pictures were hung on the white walls that showed the Motomiya and Kamiya families along with all of Jun's, Tai's and Davis's friends and digimon.

"Take a seat in here," Tai told the group as he walked through the room and into the kitchen, "and I'll get us something to drink and snack on while we wait for Jun."

"Thanks Tai," Joe thanked his friend while he placed Pichimon and Botamon on the couch before seating on the individual seat. Kari sat in the loveseat, and Gatomon took a seat on one end of the couch, next to Botamon.

"Want anything in particular to drink," Tai called out from the kitchen followed by the sounds of opening and closing of cabinets.

"Just water for me," Joe answered. Kari and Gatomon said the same thing.

After some more sounds coming from the kitchen Tai finally came into the living room holding a tray in his hands. The tray was loaded down in food and drinks. There were sandwiches, chips, rice balls, pieces of fried chicken, and apple slices.

"I hope I got enough for everyone," Tai said as he placed the tray on the coffee table. "I know how much digimon can put away just on a normal day."

"And today has been anything but normal," Kari sighed grabbing a glass of water and a rice ball and a few apple slices.

"Well maybe not normal for everyday people, but for us I consider this day par for the course," Joe said as he reached for a sandwich and his glass of water.

"Did Joe just make a joke," Tai laughed as he grabbed a glass of soda and a sandwich and rice ball.

As soon as the humans got their share the digimon practically jumped on the tray of snacks, wolfing down the food. Gatomon, having excellent manors, grabbed a few sandwiches, a chicken leg, and two rice balls, and her glass of water before sitting back down on the couch to eat. Botamon and Pichimon just ate directly off the tray not having either the patience to wait or the hands to pick up the food with.

Tai was in the kitchen washing the dishes left over from the snack when he heard the front door open. With a sigh he placed the last dish into the cabinet before drying his hands with a towel.

"Azulongmon, please don't let Jun kill me," he prayed as he walked into the living room to wait on his girlfriend of two years. He took a seat next to the recently evolved Koromon on the couch. Gatomon was sitting next to Kari, and Bukamon was in Joe's lap.

"We're home," a feminine voice called out from the hallway. "Sorry about being late, but I had to stop to buy groceries for tonight's dinner. We're having spaghetti and meatballs."

Then a young woman with the same burgundy hair as Davis walked into the living room followed by a humanoid digimon.

The woman was wearing a navy suit jacket with a white under shirt and a skirt that came to her knees and matched the jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a few stands framing her face. To compete the look was a black purse hanging from her shoulders and a golden earing in each ear shaped like a pearl. Had this been a normal day, Tai would have thought her sexy and would have gave her a passionate kiss.

The digimon behind her would have could have been mistaken for a human if not for the way he was dressed. He stood just below Jun's shoulders in height, but the midnight blue wizard's cap he wore over his blonde hair added an extra foot-and-a-half. He wore a yellow suit that had a zipper going up his front and one on each leg just above his brown boots that had crescent moon shaped charms on them. Red marks around the two zippers on his legs and two more slanted marks just above them formed what look like faces on the legs. Across his chest was a red vest. Covering the everything on his face below his eyes was a midnight blue cape that extended down to the tops of his boots. The cape had white DigiCode appearing in seemingly random places. On each hand were a pair of brown leather gloves. In his right hand was a staff that was almost as tall as the digimon was and ended with a sun-like figure that looked like a chunk was missing out of its middle, and in its left were two grocery bags. This digimon happened to be a good friend and ally to the DigiDestined, Wizardmon.

"While its always a pleasure to have people over, if I had known to expect company I would have bought more ingredients for dinner," Jun said as she looked at all the people and digimon in the living room before her eyes settled on Tai.

"Good evening Gatomon," Wizardmon greeted his long time friend before heading into the kitchen to put away the groceries. The cat digimon nodded in greeting and then got off the couch and followed him into the kitchen to give him a hand.

Jun watched them leave the room before turning her eyes on her boyfriend and crossed her arms, "Alright Tai, what's wrong now?"

"What makes you think that anything is wrong," Tai asked while sweat started to run down the back of his neck.

"Two reasons. You didn't kiss me when I came in like you usually do, and your rubbing the back of your head with your right hand. Both only happen when you have broken something or something is wrong. And the fact that your and Joe's partners are in their in-training form means that something is wrong."

Jun's eyes then widened as she realized something. "Where's Davis and DemiVeemon?"

"Well, its like this…"  
"Taichi Kamiya, tell me what happened to my brother, right now," Jun demanded as she walked up to her boyfriend. Tai grew more nervous as she got closer; he swore that he could see flames in her eyes. He hadn't seen her this mad since the Motomiya parents moved to America to follow the father's job two years ago, and they had left Jun and Davis the apartment so they could still attend school and be with their friends. The elder Motomiyas still wired money to pay for the rent and some of the necessities in order to help, but they don't really have much contact with their kids besides that. Jun raised hell for a month, but Tai eventually got her to calm down. Now that Tai though about it, it was shortly after that they started dating, and a year later that he moved in.

It was Joe that saved Tai from Jun's wrath by speaking up.

"Calm down Jun; Davis and DemiVeemon are fine. They're just exhausted and resting in their room."

Jun stopped advancing upon hearing what the young doctor said. Knowing that Davis and his partner were O.K. relieved her, but she still knew that something was wrong and that worried her. She took a calming breath and sat down on the couch next to Tai, who tried to comfort her wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her in close.

"Tell me what happened."

The others in the living room all looked at the woman with a looks that spoke of loss and weariness. Now paying a little more attention, Jun could see the dirt and rips on the clothes of the other humans. This indicated that there must have been some sort of hard battle, and it must not have ended well for them all to be in this situation.

"That bad, huh?" It was Tai that started to explain what happened.

"We got a call from Gennai to meet him at his place this afternoon. When we got there he gave us a new device called a D-System; I think Davis may have yours. Then he showed us a video of a mysterious fire digimon that had enough strength to send that blasted Kuwagamon flying."

Jun was surprised when she heard about the digimon, but not because of how strong it was like Tai was thinking.

"Yeah, the rascal was strong enough to easily beat the digimon that gave us original seven DigiDestined so much trouble, but that was not the most shocking news." Tai took a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves so he could continue. "Gennai pulled up a map of the Digital World, but we couldn't even recognize it due to all of the missing pieces. Turns out that someone had been taking the Seeds of Light and absorbing the data from parts of the Digital World."

Jun's bad feeling continued to grow worse the more that she listened to the story. She could already guess the ending, but prayed that she was wrong.

"We split up into teams and went to different locations in hopes of stopping them. The older DigiDestined split into teams of two, and the younger ones stayed together and went to Primary Village."  
Jun could see the reasoning behind the plan. Leave the largest group to protect what was essentially the heart of the Digital World, while the more experienced fighters tried to stop the enemy before they get that far or at least weaken them

"We weren't expecting the return of two of our enemies, Devimon and LadyDevimon. Normally, the older generation should have been able to take care of them easily, but they got a power up. Instead of us coming out on top, the two fallen angels easily defeated one team after another, and then took the Seeds of Light along with the data for that part of the Digital World."

Jun was shaking at this point, but she needed to know. No, she had to know what happened. Kari caught Tai's eyes and signaled that she was taking over; Tai nodded in acceptance. Jun noticed and figured that the girl knew what happened next better than the others and that was the reason she was taking over.

"When we younger DigiDestineds arrived on File Island Davis told T.K. and myself to have our partners go ultimate in case we were attacked so the others would have enough time to use the right digi-evolution for the situation, thinking it was a good idea we did just that. We then met Electmon by the gates of Primary Village, only to receive terrible news. Only the digimon on File Island were left in the Digital World; every time the enemy stole a Seed of Light and the data for an area, all the digimon in the vicinity were turned back into digi-eggs and sent to Primary Village. The fields were just filled with digi-eggs with virtually no space in-between them. All the digimon on File Island, including Leomon and Ogremon, were there trying to help take care of the digi-eggs and the fresh level digimon.

Then we heard an explosion from the front gates, and as we raced to them we were ambushed by Devimon and LadyDevimon. MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon were quick to engage in the fight. Since they were fallen angel types everyone thought that we would be guaranteed victory after the first attack; everyone but Davis and Veemon that is. They were the only one who suspected that the fight wasn't going to be easy, and they were right. Despite their best efforts MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon were quickly beaten to near deletion."

Kari began to shake as she recalled MagnaAngemon laying in a crater, and AngeWomon hitting the ground. The sounds of bones crunching as her body impacted on the rocks and bounced still haunted her ears; only being drowned out by silence of the stillness of the bodies of the two angel digimon. She didn't notice as Tai sat next to her, but when he wrapped his arms around her she leaned further into his embrace. Any other time, Jun would have thought the scene was sweet and might have been a little jealous since Davis would never be so open with his pain and would be uncomfortable if she held him like Tai was holding his younger sister. But, right now Jun could only think about how bad the fight must have been to reduce such a strong-willed girl to shedding tears into her brother's shirt.

Tai held Kari until the shaken girl calmed down. Once her shaking stopped and she had caught her breathe, Kari pulled her head from her brother's shoulder and turned back to facing Jun. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that Joe had offered her before looking Jun back in the eyes.

"Sorry about that;" Kari's voice was raw and cracking from her breakdown as she apologized.

"No need to apologize Kari," Jun told the girl. "Just cry when you need to; none of us will judge you if you do."

Kari smiled at the woman who she had began to see as an older sister and would be one day if Sora and her had to knock some sense into Tai. That smile soon vanished as she began her story again from where she had left off.

"Despite their injuries MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon managed to find the energy to stand, but they were in no condition to continue to fight; something that Davis forced T.K. to realize when he had wanted to continue. Acting fast MagnaAngemon and AngeWomon de-digivolved back into Patamon and Gatomon, and then we had our digimon DNA digivolve while Willis had Terriermon and Lopmon digivolve to Rapidmon and Antylamon. Once again we thought that we had the advantage with five powerful Ultimates against two, but were proved wrong when Devimon and LadyDevimon began to laugh. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't know how bad. None of us could have.

They continued to laugh as LadyDevimon claimed they had a new trick, and then both of them became enshrouded in a black aura. Soon their bodies couldn't be made out because of the darkness. Then the two auras merged into one. I couldn't believe what we were seeing, and I hoped I was wrong. That hope was dashed as the darkness faded, revealing an evil looking version of MagnaAngemon. The digimon gave off a feeling of power, evil, and blood lust that was so strong that MaloMyotismon paled in comparison."  
Jun couldn't imagine that such a digimon could exist. From what she had heard about the vampire digimon from the others, he was something that looked like it crawled out of the worst of nightmares and fed off of fear and hopelessness; like some deranged boogeyman. Something that was worse than him was terrifying if not horrific. Jun could feel a cold shiver go up her spine at the thought of the digimon.

"He called himself Fallenmon, and….,"

"Did you just say that he was called Fallenmon," a male voice asked interrupted Kari.

Everyone turned to look at Wizardmon who was standing in the entrance of the living room from the kitchen with Gatomon standing behind him, looking in confusion at her friend. His eyes seemed to be filled with an emotion Jun could only guess at; confusion, anger, fear, or maybe all three. His right hand was gripping his staff tightly, and Jun bet that he was scowling under his cloak.

Kari nodded, "Yes, he said his name was Fallenmon. Do you know him?"

Wizardmon looked straight ahead, not looking at anyone in particular as a faraway look passed though his eyes. Everyone waited for his answer, but he only stayed silent for a minute or two. Just as the tension was getting to everyone, the wizard digimon finally answered.

"No, I don't know him," Wizardmon sighed. "But I have heard of him," Wizardmon sighed. He walked over the empty seat on the couch next to Jun that Tai had been occupying previously and took a seat while Gatomon got into Kari's lap.

"While on my travels, before I had met Gatomon," Wizardmon continued, "I had come across his name being mentioned in hushed whispers. Curious and having nothing better to do, I began to investigate the name. It took a long time, searching, and questioning many digimon, but it wasn't until I joined Myotismon's army and gained access to his library that I learned anything. None of what I learned was good. Very few have ever survived an encounter with Fallenmon, and even fewer escape with minor injuries. Davis and DemiVeemon are very lucky."

"Aren't they always," Jun sighed, causing the others to give a half hearted laugh.

"Wizardmon is right," Kari conituned her story, getting everyone's attention. "Fallenmon was not a foe to be taken lightly. We gave him everything we got, and he just took it like it was nothing. He swiftly defeated our digimon. Then Lopmon managed to digivolve to his mega form, Cherubimon, the uncorrupted version. He managed to heal our digimon and give them another chance, but then Fallenmon revealed another trick of his. He could recover from all the damage we gave him by de-digivolve back into Devimon and LadyDevimon and then re-DNA digivolve back into Fallenmon.

Things weren't looking good. Ogremon and Leomon then tried to help, but they were quickly beaten and thrown back into Primary Village. Our digimon then reengaged Fallenmon, but we knew we couldn't beat him, but only hold him off. Davis, Yolei, and Cody ran into the village. From what Yolei told me Davis was able to somehow upload Ogremon and Leomon into his D-System and save them. Davis then told them to go and do the same with the rest of the digimon and digieggs while he went looking for the Seed of Light to prevent Fallenmon from getting it."

Jun noticed that while Kari was talking she had begun to lightly stroke Gatomon's head. Gatomon leaned back into Kari and started to give a barley audible purr as a way to reassure her partner.

"The digimon held him off for as long as they could, and just as Yolei and Cody ran out Fallenmon flew above Primary Village and destroyed it before we could stop him. I..we…we thought that Davis was gone. We were in shock, and didn't stop him from trying to take something he called, 'the fractal code.' It didn't work though; nothing happened no matter how many times he tried. Then he appeared."

"Davis," Jun asked Kari, but the younger girl shook her head no and turned her attention on her partner.

"It was a fire type digimon; the one that Gennai told us about earlier. He came out of no where and attacked Fallenmon."

"Did you get his name?"

Kari nodded. "Flamemon. He said his name was Flamemon." Since Kari wasn't looking up and everyone's attention was on her the others failed to see Jun and Wizardmon exchange a quick glance from the corner of their eyes.

"Flamemon actually managed render Fallenmon unconscious for a while. During this time, he told us that he had gotten Davis to safety before the village was destroyed and that he wanted us to run to the portal. We tried to argue with him, but Ken agreed and said that it would be best for us to go since we would only be in the way. In the end only Veemon stayed behind to wait for Davis, and the rest of us went for the portal.

When we got to the portal Yolei, Cody, and Willis went on ahead since their digimon were the most injured. Ken, T.K., and myself decided to wait by the portal in case Davis needed help. We stayed there and listened to the battle between Flamemon and Fallenmon. When the sounds of the battle stopped we started to head out to look for Davis by tracking his D-3. We didn't get too far when we saw Fallenmon flying toward us, since our digimon were still to weak to hold him off we ran back toward the portal. We managed to get through just as he arrived.

"I'm sorry Jun," Kari apologized to the older woman. "Maybe if we had stayed behind to help then Davis and DemiVeemon would be fine."

Seeing tears beginning to well up into Kari's eyes, Jun stood up and walked over to the younger woman. She gently pulled the young girl into a hug and began to rub her back in what she hoped was a comforting motion. "Shush. It's alright. You don't need to apologize because you didn't do anything wrong."

Tai was taken back by Jun's actions. He knew that his girlfriend had a caring side to her, despite what Davis used to say when they were younger, but she never displayed a motherly side. As Tai watched Jun reassure and calm Kari down until the girl tears faded away, he could help but remember how often his own mother did the same for him and Kari when they were kids. Jun would make a great mother he thought as a smile came across his face.

As if sensing Tai staring at her, Jun turned her head to look at him. When she saw the way he was staring at her she rolled her eyes and returned the smile; she had known Tai for so long that she could read him like a bulletin board. He was to obvious at times.

"Kari," Jun turned her attention back to the girl that was now staring at her, "if you had stayed then you and the others would have gotten hurt or worse. If that had happened then everyone would have been sad or lost, and if Davis found out it was because you decided to wait for him instead of escaping he would have blamed it on himself. You did the only thing you could do, which was getting out danger. I' am proud of you though. Do you know why?"

"Why," Kari asked her. She didn't really see what there was to be proud of at that time. They had failed in their duties as Digidestined, and worse yet, failed their friends.

"I'm proud that you believed in Davis and Veemon, and wanted to stay by their side. That is something a good friend will do for another friend. So don't doubt yourself or your abilities. You have already done so much for the Digital World and our world that you have proven what your capable of many times over. You are a strong person Kari, but not even the strongest person will succeed every time. They will fail like everyone else, but they don't let it get to them. They are strong because when they do fail or don't succeed they get back up again, learn from what happened, and do what it takes to make it right."

By the time Jun had finished her small speech Kari and the others were smiling, and a new light could be seen in their eyes. A light that promised that they were not going to give up, but continue to fight until things were set right. It was the light of determination, lit by the women who was marked by the Crest of Determination.

"Your right Jun," Kari said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "As DigiDestineds we have been through bad, awful, and downright terrifying things before, but it never stopped us then and it won't now."

"That's the spirit Kari," Jun said as she stood up. "Now Tai and Joe can finish filling me in on what happened as Wizardmon and myself get dinner started. In the meantime, you and the other digimon should go take a nap; you look exhausted. You can use my old room across from Davis's; we'll wake you when dinner is done, alright?"

Kari gave a quick agreement as Gatomon, Koromon, and Bukamon headed into the spare bedroom. Kari didn't realize just how tired she was until she was tucked under the covers with Gatomon curled up on the covers to the right of her and the other digimon laying on some pillows on the other side. As soon as her head hit the pillows, she fell into a deep slumber, too tired to even dream.

* * *

 **Loki921 : Liked it? I hope you at least enjoyed it.**

 **Zoe: It was ok.**

 **Loki921 : Yea, not my best work, but I promise the next chapters are going to be better.**

 **Zoe : I like how you portrayed Jun.'**

 **Loki921 : Good. I think Jun had interesting potential in 02. She just needed some better character development and more maturity. Plus i think with how long she pursued Matt without giving up makes her a great candidate for a Crest of Determination if there ever was one.**

 **Zoe : Agreed. **

**Loki921 : For those that don't know yet, I do have another story I'm working on. Its called "A New Frontier." It follows Davis/ Daisuke and Shinya during the events of Digimon Frontier, and the changes their presence causes. Unlike some other fics this one will not follow the events of Digimon Frontier exactly but will be a newer story. That story will not move as slow as this one is. While don't you read and see if you like it. I have good things planned. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then.**


End file.
